Paradise Reborn
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: The alternate LS ending for our KOTOR story. Revan struggles to complete the quest and to keep her friends alive all the while fighting to keep from falling back to the light side. Complete.
1. Paradise Regained Part I

W/N - Here's the LS ending. It contains a lot of the material from Dark Paradise, but has subtle differences. I like the idea that your decisions or small events create alternate realities and this reflects that. We pick up from the moment the team secures the computer control center after Zaalbar was shot helping them break out of the trap.

Other Malarkey - Miss Domestic Day of gardening and cooking. I baked King Salmon on the grill with a bed of spinach and red bell peppers and Mirin along with vege stuffed mushrooms baked on stoneware. Then, we did some _tameshigiri_ practice in which my three consecutive cut routine is getting better. My right to left _kesa giri_ (diagonal cut) is doing well, but I need to improve my left to right cut and _gyakugesa_ (upward diagonal cut). I've been able to cut one forearm-sized target now. I hope to match Ken-san's five target cut one day.

**Paradise Regained – Part I**

_Avenge, O Lord, thy slaughtered saints, whose bones  
__Lie scattered on the Alpine mountains cold;  
__Ev'n them who kept thy truth so pure of old,  
__When all our fathers worshipped stocks and stones,  
__Forget not.  
__John Milton_

**The Star Forge – Computer Control Center – 0248 Z**

"Control center secured!" bellowed Canderous.

As the team entered the corridor, Carth walked backward, firing bolts with both pistols and then slapped a mine at the door as he disappeared down the corridor. They would be safe for a few minutes.

In the chamber that was filled with banks of mainframe computers, Revan set Mission down and the Twi'lek shrieked in sorrow and rage. Revan pursed her lips, trying to keep her characteristic command presence, but Aerin's compassion infected her soul and her she could not swallow past the lump in her dry throat. Now that they had a chance to breathe, all she wanted to do was collapse and start sobbing, but duty drove her on.

"Mission, I'm so sorry. We will get through this. I need you to focus for just a little while more," Revan said with genuine concern and Mission clung to her like a wet shirt. The Jedi wrapped her arm around her friend rocked her gently like a child. After a long minute, the Twi'lek took deep, raspy breaths and wiped her eyes.

"I…I understand, Aerin…we must keep going," she said between sobs. Then, her face pinched up with malice. "I'm going to make those Sith bastards pay. I swear."

With a look of fierce determination, Mission leapt into one of the seats at the numerous terminals. She shoved the computer spike that they had acquired on the _Leviathan_ into a port and began typing.

On a monitor, the raging battle on the platform appeared with Sith forces methodically wearing down the Republic troops. Master Kavar was down, being dragged behind cover by other Jedi and Master Zez-Kai spun and cut, defending against four Sith. Meanwhile, enemy troops maneuvered to the flanks, ready to cut them to ribbons.

"Oh yah, you punks think you're so bad?" Mission said through clenched teeth. "I got your number." She overrode the access codes to the Sith laser turrets and inserted new targeting parameters.

The monitor showed defense turrets cease fire for a moment before swinging around to pour fire into the Sith. Twin laser bolts rocketed from each turret to explode in a brilliant flash amid the enemy. Armored troops flew in all directions and the Sith turned in horror. Revan was pleased – this was poetic justice.

Carth put a reassuring hand on Mission's shoulder and she gave him a forced smile. "I'm okay, gramps," she said. "I just gotta get some payback…you know, for Big Z."

The Twi'lek then switched screens and accessed a new menu. "Aerin, check this out," she said as she scanned the options. She then pointed to an alien platform in the corner and light enveloped it as Mission pressed a button.

A suit of light armor appeared and Revan brought it over. It was arrayed with energy shields and a duralloy breastplate of negligible weight. Revan held it up and noticed that it would fit Mission perfectly.

The Twi'lek vacated the seat and took the armor. She pointed to the controls and said, "You try it, Aerin."

Revan sat and scrolled through the menu. She typed a few words and then pressed the button and a white garment appeared on the platform. She rose and took the item, unfolding it to reveal form-fitting, white robes with sharp pectorals and three gold symbols, one on the forward face of each shoulder and one in the center of the back. Revan examined the symbol; it was a golden phoenix, the Royal Seal of Freesia. This would suit her. This would be perfect for her confrontation with the Dark Lord. Revan quickly discarded her shredded blue robes and donned the new ones.

"It's you," quipped Carth.

"Fashion: Master, your taste in meatbag garments is oh, so fabulous. We must be sure to accessorize your battle accoutrements."

Revan was about to grin when Mission called, "We have enemy units enroute. We best prepare." The young Twi'lek wiped the soot from her face, revealing a grim expression.

Carth and Canderous rushed Republic troops to where the room joined the corridor and they set up, taking advantage of cover. A Sith elite trooper in scarlet armor rounded the far end of the corridor and detonated a mine. Blast and shrapnel tore into the hall, shredding several Sith. As they fell, shrieking, more troopers charged in, oblivious to the danger. Malak cared not about casualties – he just wanted Revan dead.

The Republic forces opened up, hurling bolts into the mass of Sith. The front ranks tumbled over with an awful groan, but the red clad enemy continued on. Canderous flipped his selector to a wide angle burst and a shotgun blast filled the hall with energy. Four Sith blew apart with his shot, but more rushed forward and a grenade bounced into the computer room. Revan could see it in slow motion, but was helpless to intercept it as the enemy rushed her.

"Grenade!" a Republic soldier yelled and leapt on the deadly sphere. It exploded in a dull thud, ripping the man's innards apart, but caused no further damage. The soldier's bravery had saved the team.

Then, the Sith were upon them.

Dark Jedi burst through, hurling soldiers back. Carth drew down on one, but a red lightsaber sliced through one of his blasters, sending red hot sparks into the air. The captain threw the broken weapon down and immediately fired with his second pistol, a bolt slamming into the Dark Jedi's face, bursting like a fireworks display.

A Sith soldier leapt over the falling body onto Carth and they both toppled to the ground amid the chaos. Juhani stepped over and separated the Sith's head from his shoulders with a powerful stroke, but she too was driven back by a Dark Jedi.

Juhani spun her body and parried with her blade over her shoulder. She then thrust the point of her weapon into the Sith's belly, letting his guts sizzle. In spite, the enemy head butted her, knocking her to the floor. He staggered a step forward, red lightsaber raised until two bolts ripped through his body, taking out two troopers behind him.

Canderous quickly pulled her up, laying down covering fire. He turned toward a dark shape appearing at the command center's entrance and took aim, but lightning arced into him and he fell to one knee, smoking, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Into the light stepped a red-haired woman, dressed in ebon robes with one, mechanical eye. Gears and servos whirred as she moved her left arm about in a combat style in concert with the lightsaber in her right hand. She settled into a wide, but flexible stance from Ataru, the tip of her weapon dancing before her. Revan watched her, thinking her familiar. Yes, the woman had followed her from Dantooine. She was a master of spies and intelligence and she worked with that man…what was his name? Yes, that Jaq Rand fellow. It was coming back to her now. Wasn't the woman human once instead of this grotesque machine?

The droidlike woman made a slight bow. "Darth Revan, the Dark Lord wishes to welcome you back to the Star Forge." Despite her misgivings and knowledge of Revan's power, Moritz could not fail in the eyes of her master.

Revan nodded in response. The mock politeness was almost comical, but necessary. "Darth Moritz, he should have come himself. It is rude not to greet guests personally."

Moritz smirked, crinkling the flesh around her robotic eye. With a toss of her head, Sith troopers opened fire on Revan.

The raven-haired Jedi smacked away several bolts, but one burst upon her leg in a shower of sparks. Revan grunted, but her elegant new robes deflected most of the damage. From the flank, Jolee darted forward and cut down a Sith trooper. He followed up with a wave that slammed several others hard against the walls. The way to that half-human monstrosity was open and Revan was ready to take it.

Jolee's green blade cut downward at Moritz and she sidestepped to avoid the blow, letting him cut through the floor. The red-haired Sith smote him in the jaw with her mechanical fist and old Bindo staggered, holding his face with one hand. Revan moved up and delivered a double cut with both of her weapons, but Moritz backed away, letting the blue blades slice air.

Revan locked her gray eyes with her former follower and Moritz' sinister blue eye whirred, focusing back. While Moritz circled warily, Revan took Jolee's hand. The Force flowed into her and guided her actions.

"Now old man, focus our power," the former admiral cried and translucent swirls of power wrapped around the two Jedi. Revan thrust her empty palm out and the tiny points of light flashed into the Dark Jedi.

"Surrender, Moritz!" Revan commanded, her raven hair billowing about her face.

The Sith screamed as if her skin was afire and she howled at her tormentors. She grit her teeth and curled what was left of her human lips, fighting their Force attack. Revan grunted as Moritz shattered their grip on her and she knew that the woman was far from beaten. The Sith leapt forward, launching an arcing strike from Ataru to which Revan deflected the cut with a flick of her weapon and riposted downward with a flank cut. Moritz cartwheeled over the blade and struck downward, but Revan batted the attack away.

Revan swung her right leg back and crossed her lightsabers in front of her taking a Juyo stance as her enemy landed and turned to face them. Moritz snarled and launched herself at Revan, cutting straight down at her head. The admiral saw the mistake…noticed the flaw in the Sith's technique. She extended her power, blending it with Jolee's.

Seemingly acting as one now, Jolee met the red blade with his green and pushed downward, keeping contact – creating an opening. Moritz' weapon was trapped and her human eye opened wide in terror. In a blinding flash, Revan's lightsaber hissed through the air, leaving a cerulean afterglow. She took a step and turned her back toward her enemy. Only the hum of Jedi weapons could be heard.

Darth Moritz backed away, dropping her lightsaber and grasping her neck. Her human fingers dug into the seared flesh as her human eye rolled back. She made a horrible wheezing noise and clawed at her own skin. With a thud, she crashed onto the deck and all was quiet.

Old Bindo let out a long breath and looked at Revan. "Damn kiddo, that was close." She nodded, knowing that it could have gone either way and that it was merely the will of the Force…and their skill that left them both standing.

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0349 Z**

The Dark Lord of the Sith struck his open palm with a closed fist. She had slipped through every trap that he had laid…fought through every force that he threw at her. Against his will, a seed of doubt took hold in his heart. In retrospect, was it so wise to have betrayed her? Indeed, he once loved her more than life itself. He had followed her to the ends of the galaxy and back in her quest to bring order. How did things get so complicated, he wondered? Once, everything was so simple. Revan spoke and he listened. Then, he found his own will…and his own power. So yes, it was wise, after all. But, in the long run, it mattered not as that was the way of the Sith. The weak had to be sacrificed on the altar of the strong.

With the metal shroud now about his face he cursed. "Revan, I continue to underestimate you. You withstood the assault of my personal guard…my most elite of soldiers and slew Darth Moritz," he said coldly. Then, a feeling of resignation came over him. It was meant to be. He knew what eventually would come to pass. "It must be the will of the Force…indeed our destiny that we confront each other in one final duel."

Malak turned, spinning his black cape and walked to Bastila, who was guarded by the three red-clad Sith.

"Rise, Bastila."

The auburn-haired woman got slowly to her feet, her face and robes stained with perspiration. She seemed confused, having just come out of her trance. "What is it, M'Lord? Do you not wish me to continue my Battle Meditation?"

Malak shook his head. Things had changed. The weapon that he created needed to be used. There were sacrifices that needed to be made. "The time for that is over. Revan has come to attempt to supplant me as Dark Lord. I will give you the honor of ending her rampage."

Bastila bowed with a broad smile. "My time has come, M'Lord. I shall not fail you."

As the Dark Lord strode away, Bastila pointed to the three Dark Jedi standing nearby. These were the greatest of Malak's assassins – master swordsmen, all. They had been with him for a long time and were disciples of Revan before that. She had taught them much from the Force and many techniques from Juyo, the most advanced of styles. Few could stand before even one of them, much less all three at once.

"Nisotsa, Carriaga Sin, Mohitos, this will be our final stand," said Bastila. "This is where we will destroy Revan and launch a new era of Sith domination," she declared.

At the far end of the center, Malak met his last bodyguard, who would remain by his side. The muscular Dark Jedi watched Jedi Shan focus herself for battle.

"M'Lord, do you think Bastila can defeat Revan?"

Such a silly question. "Of course not…but Bastila's sacrifice will slow her down enough for me to complete the final preparations to unleash the full power of the Star Forge. Come, we must hasten." Malak still had a few tricks up his sleeve, including his final, ultimate weapon.

With that, the two departed through the far blast door to Malak's inner sanctum. There, they would work unspeakable evils to ensure their victory over Revan.

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0408 Z**

The corpses of the slain lay scattered about the computer control center like strewn ashes from a bonfire. Twisted and mangled they were as a testament to the ferocity and desperation of the melee. Acrid smoke danced up from burned out consoles as wires sparked overhead.

Carth took in the carnage, but knew they were running out of time. He looked over to Revan, but she was obviously spent from the battle. His heart went out to her and he knew that he would have to shoulder the burden for a bit. He thought back to Tatooine, where she took command upon Jedi Belaya's murder. She was so unsure of herself. Now, here she was, Revan returned and powerful in her command of the forces of light in this suicidal quest. Yes, he knew it was unlikely that they'd survive…he had to admit that to himself. He just couldn't bring himself to say it yet as a tiny part of him still had a shred of hope. Yes, she looked so tired. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her and watch her sleep peacefully. He would shoulder the burden, if only for a little while. He pointed to Mission and Jolee. He knew the old man was spent too and wouldn't last much longer. He would be of more use helping Mission to mess with the enemy. "I need you two to remain here. When we've left, seal the blast door and keep the Sith off balance. It looks like Master Zez-Kai Ell has defeated the enemy attack; he should be coming for you soon."

The Twi'lek nodded grimly. "You got it…I'll keep them off balance, all right."

The old man tried to hide a thankful look, but Carth picked it up. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Jolee took a seat painfully beside Mission and the two worked the security systems to make the Sith miserable.

Juhani mechanically stood besides them and once again, duty assumed control and they lined up to continue the assault into Malak's domain. They moved back into the hall and proceeded toward the Command Center, where Malak would be waiting for them. Her commlink chimed.

"This is Mission…I just sent a company of Sith troops down the wrong corridor and deactivated the blast turrets in your way."

Revan cleared her throat. "You're a gem, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. Just get that bastard. That's all I care about." The young Twi'lek sounded just as tapped out. They were all running on only willpower and the desire to end this, once and for all.

As the team approached a set of monstrous blast door, Carth looked over to his love and saw that she looked stronger. The Force was such an amazing thing in how it healed and energized those fortunate enough to be able to wield it. He wondered how Dustil had inherited it…Dustil, how was he doing? He would be out there now, with Mika Dorin, fighting the Sith fleet. Gods, he had so much to make up for…so much that he had missed. If the will of the Force dictated that they should survive, he'd never leave their side again. He half imagined teaching Aerin to fish. He blinked hard, letting go of the image. He was as tired as a whooped dog, but he wouldn't show it in front of her. She needed all of the moral support that she could get.

Carth put a steadying hand on her. "How are you doing?"

The strain of the quest was showing on Revan's face. "I'm good to go…." she commented dryly, her voice trailing off at the end. She then looked up into Carth's dark eyes for a moment and added, "The part of me…that is Aerin…."

"I know," the Captain interjected, "holds much compassion…and love."

Revan shrugged. "I was going to say, 'is exhausted,' but your words are true."

She was about to add something else, when her commlink chimed.

"This is Mission, I've opened the blast doors for you. Niki's here with me now and she says from the map that it will lead you into the Command Center. Be careful, Aerin." The girl's voice was tinged with worry.

Revan quickly brought herself back under control and pointed at Canderous and HK-47. "Flank the door. Mekel, Lashowe, prepare to repel any who come through."

Revan's senses began tingling and the Force awakened her to the dangers beyond. She knew what awaited her…that her destiny was coming full circle.

"Bastila…," she whispered. Yes, there was a faint ripple in the bond like a smoldering fire.

The giant blast doors slid open with a grinding metal groan, revealing a long bridge to a raised platform, whereupon sat a dominating hologram of the battle. A kneeling figure stood, flanked by three Dark Jedi, clad in scarlet.

Canderous and HK advanced across the bridge that spanned a chasm that led down to the bowels of the Star Forge kilometers below. Mekel and Lashowe followed, looking down into the metallic depths and they were momentarily gripped by vertigo.

"Keep moving," urged Carth as he cautiously watched the waiting Sith. He saw Revan move. He knew her energy had returned – she was back in command and he had hopefully given her just a bit of rest that she needed.

**At the Bridge**

She felt her power growing as she advanced. Her lungs filled with air and her limbs tingled with power. She was ever so thankful for the momentary respite from responsibility. But now, it was time to retake control and drive the attack home to Malak. At the halfway mark of the bridge, the Sith ignited their crimson lightsabers and moved forward to meet the team. They arrayed themselves in a wedge, designed for aggressive tactics and Revan quickly noted it. Their movement looked familiar. Yes, she knew these people…knew the strategy.

"Defense in depth…focus on the leader," she called and the team began to space themselves out to provide a resilient formation. They would absorb the brunt of the attack and then destroy it.

Canderous and HK then opened fire and red blades swatted away orange bolts amid the whine of energy weapons. The Sith picked up speed, accelerating to a sprint over the wide bridge, knocking blaster shots in all directions. Revan thought she saw them switch into Juyo, a crazed fury powering their limbs. This would not be an easy fight. As the enemy approached, the Mandalorian changed his selector to full auto and bolts streaked from the silver muzzle of his blaster to be met by the lightsaber of Darth Mohitos.

**On One Part of the Bridge**

Canderous had fought many Jedi and knew most of their techniques. He could even tell the style that his enemy was using and that regardless, it would come down to brutal force to decide this contest. The mercenary's bolts poured out in rapid succession, but the slender Sith spun his lightsaber in front of him like a pinwheel, deflecting the energy off into space. One stray bolt snuck by and sliced through the Sith's thin, angular body, but he kept coming like a slashing razor. So much the better. This would bring greater glory when victory was his.

In the blink of an eye, the Dark Jedi was there in front of him. It would be a knife fight to the finish. Mohitos raised his weapon and Canderous brought his blaster up to block. Then, the red blade clove through the Mandalorian's blaster, throwing sparks into the air, finally settling in Canderous' breastplate.

Smoke sizzled from the mercenary's scarlet armor and he grit his teeth in pain. His chest was on fire, but he wouldn't give his enemy the satisfaction of crying out. To counter, Canderous angled his body and smashed his gauntleted fist into Mohitos' nose, a gruesome crunching sound echoing over the chasm. The powerful force of the blow snapped the man's face away, spattering blood and snot and sweat into the air.

The Dark Jedi grunted, but raked his weapon down the Mandalorian's thigh, flaying it open through the battered armor, filling the air with the smell of burnt flesh. Canderous dropped to one knee, his face twisted in agony as his leg smoldered. His blaster was destroyed, lying in two pieces nearby. Strangely, he thought for a split second as to how many wars that blaster had been with him. Yes, it was a war gift from the leader of Clan Ordo when he became a man. Other than his helmet, it was his most precious possession. That was something that had to be answered for. He looked up into the Dark Jedi's eyes…cold eyes that stood over him in a position of strength. Canderous could see his enemy's muscles twitch in anticipation of the kill. Ordo had been a warrior long enough to see these things. Mohitos moved immediately to finish him, but Canderous ducked under the snarling red blade and thrust his vibrodagger into the Sith's groin.

The Dark Jedi shrieked, frozen in place, his lightsaber falling from his hand. Canderous gave him a grimacing smile and then twisted the dagger, bringing out another shriek. Indeed, it was glorious. He had killed many Jedi back in the wars, but this one was his favorite. Now, it was time to move on to more glory. The mercenary drew his blaster pistol and shot a bolt through Mohitos' chin.

**Elsewhere on the Causeway**

Carriaga Sin, a taut female Sith, extended her hand and Mekel howled as dark tendrils of the Force infected his mind. Unspeakable images, vile and grotesque, flooded into his brain, overloading his sanity. He collapsed, gibbering like an idiot. Lashowe advanced, delivering an oblique strike, but the Dark Jedi met the blow, weapon to weapon, and then smote the white-haired woman with the flat of her hand. Grabbing her injured cheek, Lashowe tumbled over the railing to the bridge and fell backward toward the abyss. A friendly Jedi reached out and caught her leg, but he was cloven by Carriaga. As the Jedi screamed, Lashowe desperately grabbed the railing and dangled from the bridge, wailing.

Juhani saw this and rushed to help her allies. She surged forward, thrusting her blue weapon at the Sith, who twirled about, knocking the attack away. Carriaga quickly riposted with a circular overhead cut, which the Cathar sidestepped, letting the ruby blade slice through metal railings. Sparks flew, causing the hanging Lashowe to yelp. Juhani took a step back, knowing that she was facing Juyo. She told Aerin once that this was the style that was beyond her. She was now facing an opponent several orders of magnitude better in swordsmanship. It didn't matter though. This was for Jolee. She would fight to the death. She dug her claws into her lightsaber and crouched low, taking her best Ataru stance.

Juhani moved laterally and cut diagonally at the Dark Jedi's neck, but the Sith swept the attack upward and focused her dark powers. An invisible blow struck Juhani in the gut like a runaway train, rupturing organs and breaking bones. Juhani gasped through bloody teeth, grabbing at her belly with her left hand, while trying to hold Carriaga at bay. Her weakness would be her enemy's opportunity.

The Sith launched herself at the Cathar, who rotated sideways and arched her back to avoid the thrust. She was fully on the defensive now and switched to Shien to buy time, just hoping for a mistake. As the ruby lightsaber sizzled by, Juhani saw her chance – her enemy was too close. She grasped Carriaga's neck with both hands and rammed her forehead into the Sith's face. The Dark Jedi howled and Juhani pulled her in close where she sank her fangs into the Sith's neck. This woman would regret getting too close and would learn of the legendary Cathar hand to hand skills.

Juhani tried to hang on, but Carriaga shoved her back with a wave of the Force and lashed her weapon across the Cathar's forearm right down through the bone. It was Juhani's turn to howl as she dropped her lightsaber to the ground. Her arm flopped about, attached only by a flap of burnt skin. The Cathar was defeated…she would soon join Jolee. She wished she could apologize to Aerin for failing her. Aerin would understand…she always did. She began to close her eyes until a yellow blade of energy severed Carriaga's legs from below. What? What happened? Juhani grasped her own neck which was still firmly in place.

"You forgot about me, bitch!" yelled Lashowe, still dangling by one hand from the railing, her lightsaber brandished in the other. Juhani let out a choking sigh, unable to believe that she was still alive. Then, withstanding the horrendous agony of her wound, she hauled Lashowe back up.

**On a Third Part of the Bridge**

Darth Nisotsa uttered an eerie, inhuman cry as he charged at HK-47. Unfortunately, the scream's intimidation factor was lost on the droid.

"Advertisement: Anyone up for cooked Sith?" HK uttered as a stream of flame sprayed at the running Dark Jedi.

Nisotsa somersaulted over the torrent of jellified petroleum and landed behind the droid. HK turned and slammed a spiked elbow into the back of the Sith, who winced before reversing his lightsaber and jabbing backward. The scarlet blade struck HK's chest, blackening the rust-colored metal, but glided off.

"Amused: As the assassin of Darth Revan, you'd think I could take a little heat?"

HK's armored fist shot out and grasped Nisotsa's neck, ready to crush the meatbag with metal fingers, but the Dark Jedi inhaled and touched the droid's face with a wave of ions. The particles played havoc with HK's electronics and he dropped the Sith, staggering around.

"Protest: Not fair…not sportsmanlike. Glerpzx…."

As the droid wandered, confused, Nisotsa hewed two Jedi and a Republic soldier before confronting Carth. The captain set himself in a low stance, both hands on Bendak's pistol and unloaded bolts, muzzle flashes lighting up the bridge. One of them wouldn't be walking away from this.

Nisotsa batted the bolts away and rushed at Carth with a growl. He wound up his lightsaber and swung down at Carth's head with a grunt, but the captain rolled away and fired a bolt into the Sith's side. The concentrated energy splattered, burning robes and flesh and Nisotsa spun, cutting away part of the railing.

Revan saw her love backing away from the fury of Nisotsa's attack. She knew he wouldn't retreat. He was always so stubborn. With a cry, Revan came at the Sith and Nisotsa turned to parry a flurry of sweeping blows. She had met Juyo with Juyo and the battle madness flowed through her veins. With powerful cuts, she backed him into a railing, watching his eyes fill with concern. As he touched the metal, he bent part of the railing with his mind and swung it at Revan, but she dodged under the metal beam and continued to advance, taking short, shuffling steps to keep her balance. "Rally the team," she shouted back to Carth. "I have this one."

Nisotsa backed up again until his foot touched a railing and then he pushed off, launching a counterattack. He feinted low and then switched to the high line, angling a cut at her head. Taking the defensive, Revan smoothly switched to Djem So and swung her foot back while meeting the red blade with a parry. Closing the distance, she moved the hilt of her weapon up to gain the mechanical advantage and eased his blade out to create an opening. She stabbed at his throat with a cry, but he reversed the move, angling her tip past his neck. Damn, he was good. His form was fluid…subtle. She almost had to admire it if she weren't fighting for her life.

Now, he was on the offense, fixing Revan's weapon with his own and charging forward. She shuffled her feet backward until she knew that she were centimeters from the railing. There, she stopped, right in front of him, ready for a knife fight. Infighting was never her strength, but she had no choice now. She jabbed the pommel of her weapon at his face, but he angled his body away and grabbed her arm. She felt pressure on her elbow and then pain as he twisted her arm. In an impossibly athletic move, Revan cartwheeled over her arm, yanking it away from his grasp and slammed her heel down on his head. He grunted hard from the blow, but spun and swept her legs from beneath her.

She turtled her neck and slapped the ground with her hand, but her head hit the floor. White hot pain ran through her vision, but she was glad training had saved her from greater injury. Through the haze, she saw a red blade coming down on her and her hand shot up, reigniting her weapon in time to deflect it away. That was close…too close. Revan waved her hand, releasing the Force, knocking Nisotsa back a step. He had grown powerful under Malak's tutelage.

"Malak will prevail, foolish woman," Nisotsa uttered with a sneer and he unleashed the ancient sorcery of the Sith. Orange lightning shot forth from his fingertips and caressed Revan's flesh, smoke roiling up from her white robes.

Orange lights danced in her vision, but there was no pain. Her power in the Force had seen to that. It was like rain off of an umbrella and the raven-haired Jedi stood unfazed. She narrowed her eyes…the technique looked familiar. "Hey, I taught you that," she reminded him as her cobalt blade shot through his heart, passing out his back. The pupil would not be the master today.

**On the Bridge**

Revan and Carth looked around at the slaughter on the bridge. They had survived another vicious melee, but their numbers continued to dwindle. Canderous and Juhani lay on the ground, seriously injured while Mekel rolled on the floor, alternately sobbing and laughing, his mind rended by the Force attack.

Revan rushed over to them and put her hands on Canderous. She began to summon the Force.

"No," he said, grasping her hand and pushing it away. "I'll live…save your strength." She thought it might just be Mandalorian pride, but she knew he was right. He pointed at Bastila, who waited at the end of the bridge. Then, he pointed to his leg, which was a burned, bloody mess. "I can't go on…can't join you in this final quest for glory. I…I am sorry." She knew how much it must have hurt the Mandalorian to miss the final battle. It was something that would haunt him and crush his pride.

She nodded. "You are no less of a warrior, Canderous of the Ordo. Stay here and help Juhani, Mekel, and the other wounded. There will be other glories for you."

He grunted, wincing in pain as he moved to the Cathar, who was robotically trying to reattach her arm. She was too stunned to know that she would need medical attention. It was obvious that she had lost a lot of blood and was in shock. Revan lay down a bunch of medpacks and gave Juhani a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Stay safe, Juhani. I'll be back soon." There was nothing more she could do.

With HK twitching and mumbling to himself, only Revan, Carth, and Lashowe remained standing. The dark-haired Jedi motioned for Lashowe to remain behind.

"You wouldn't survive this. Stay and help heal the others," Revan ordered, wishing she could bring the white-haired woman as fodder, but something held her back.

_See, compassion isn't so terrible. Come, we must try and save Bastila_, Aerin said in her carefree voice. It was like they were merely strolling the Tarisian shops on the Upper Level, looking for shoes.

Revan grunted. _Pah, I use to sacrifice entire worlds to ensure victory. What is the life of one failed Sith?_

_That life may have unforeseen effects on the entire galaxy. _

Revan had to concede that argument. _Fine, whatever…if you make me carry a stuffed animal, I will purge you._

Revan moved ahead with Carth beside her. As they approached Bastila, a dark smile appeared on the lips of the auburn-haired Jedi. Revan knew that the smile wasn't for their benefit. She quickly squeezed Carth's hand for strength and grit her teeth against the coming storm.


	2. Paradise Regained Part II

W/N - Arigato gozaimasu, Jen. Less people die in this version. The material will diverge more from the alternate ending as we go on. If anyone has any ideas for the post Star Forge scenes, let me know. :D

Otanoshimi nasaimase.

**Paradise Regained – Part II**

**Republic Warship **_**Sovereign of Freesia**_** – 0451 Z**

Admiral Dodonna sat grimly in the dull red glow of the bridge of the flagship. Fear and doubt infected her mind as the Republic's attack stalled on the very doorstep of the Star Forge. Beside her hovered Master Vandar, his sharp ears twitching from the stress of the moment. All was going against them. A Sith fleet would shortly reinforce Malak and Coruscant would be in ruins tomorrow.

Suddenly a dark cloud lifted from Vandar's heart. "Bastila…Bastila is no longer using her Battle Meditation against us. We must renew our attack." What had happened? Did Revan kill her? Was she redeemed?

Admiral Dodonna face lit up under her cocky maroon beret. "Order our reserves into the fight. It's all or nothing now!" she called sweeping her hand to the tactical map of the battle.

Without Bastila's influence, the Sith defenders lost their cohesiveness and the Republic exploited the weakness. The new starfighters tore into Sith formations, raking them with laser cannon and torpedoes. Three Star Destroyers burst apart, scattering debris into the vacuum of space. Revan's design was superior to any known starfighter and Republic pilots obliterated whole enemy squadrons.

In the forward viewing port, a mighty vessel grew larger and the Sensor Officer turned. "Admiral, it's the _Leviathan_."

The stern admiral grit her teeth, fierce in her determination to prevail. "Come twenty degrees to starboard and target them with Turbolasers. Have the Sixth, Seventh, and Eight Fighter Squadrons lead an attack run."

Despite the lack of Force guidance, the Sith were still formidable. The enemy flagship unleashed a bombardment of massive bolts and the Republic ship's shields lit up.

"Return fire!"

Broadsides were exchanged, but the smaller Republic ship began to take the worse of the duel. Forn's jaw tensed up from the stress and she watched as red lights flashed on the consoles indicating damage to her ship. Dammit, what was happening on the Forge? Did Carth complete his mission? That old space dog had never let her down before. Then, three huge bolts crashed through the shields and one sheared an ion engine clean off. The _Sovereign of Freesia_ listed to starboard, flames and gas spewing from monstrous holes. On the bridge, Admiral Dodonna tumbled out of her seat into a bulkhead and Master Vandar was hit by flying debris.

The world went black for a moment and she could taste blood in her mouth and feel it gushing from her forehead. How badly was she hurt? It didn't matter as she was still alive and the ship could still fight. If she was to die, she would go down swinging. Shaking her head, the Admiral swept blood from her eyes and commanded, "Squadrons, hit the _Leviathan_ now!"

On her command, three starfighter squadrons led an attack run with torpedo squadrons close behind. Lasers twinkled from cannon and streaked into the Sith flagship, followed by proton torpedoes that punctured the metal skin of the great vessel before shattering her insides.

Then, a deep, sonorous voice came over the comm channel, "This is Gadon Thek, let's finish the Sith!"

Forn Dodonna's face shined and she looked heavenward in thanks. Reinforcements had come none too soon. She looked over to Vandar, who was brushing debris from his robes and gave him a hopeful nod. For the first time in a long time, she thought that this damn war might actually come to an end. She looked over to the tactical display as Gadon's ships darted along the hull of the _Leviathan_, ripping her durasteel hide to shreds.

**The Star Forge – Command Center – 0427 Z**

In the cavernous chamber that coordinated the Sith war effort, a long, wide bridge spanned the great abyss of the heart of the Star Forge. From afar, it appeared that two, tiny figures marched with determination toward one figure, clad in black, that awaited them at the far end.

Behind the black clad woman, rows of computers and consoles surrounded a massive, holographic globe that tracked the progress of the nearby battle, showing blue circles overwhelming red triangles; the Republic fleet had turned the tide and the arrival of the Tarisian, Gadon Thek and his Hidden Bek force, had put many of the Sith to flight.

In her tight, black robes, Bastila Shan stood with a sneer, confident of fulfilling her destiny. As Revan and Carth approached, she spoke, "The fools have arrived at last. I noticed how your army has been whittled down to only two now…the brave Captain and his concubine."

Revan grit her teeth, always one to take offense at any insult. With great effort, she forced her hands away from her lightsabers. "Don't call me that, Bastila."

Bastila put her hands on her hips as if taunting them. "Why, does the truth hurt? Revan, you had the ultimate truth at your command, but you cast it away like garbage. The Sith know what the truth is…the truth of power," she said and then shifted her weight, pointing a finger at the admiral. "You said it yourself, Revan, the Republic is based on the collective belief of lies. Shall I start naming some for you? Admiral Vrex…Admiral Deritz…Supreme Chancellor Locarno? Did you mean what you said or are you a liar as well as a fool?"

"I said, don't call me that," Revan uttered, bristling, her fingers flexing – itching for a fight. Just being put in the same category as those bureaucrats was enough to piss her off.

Carth put a reassuring hand on Revan's shoulder and she took a deep breath. She silently thanked him, knowing that they were not here for a fight. She needed to remain patient, but it was getting difficult. Bastila could see that she was getting under Revan's skin, tired as she was, agonized as she was over the recent loss of many friends.

"So," began Jedi Shan, "how would you compare the noble captain to Malak? How did it feel when you sold your body as well as your soul?"

Despite her attempts at composure, Revan snapped. How dare she? Who did she think she was, speaking to an admiral like that? "Look who's talking! You just opened a whole can of whoop as -"

The raven-haired Jedi was reaching down for her lightsabers when it felt as if someone kicked her in the gut and a wave of nausea swept her.

_Damn you, Aerin…not now! _

_There is no chaos…._ the voice sounded in her head. Aerin was trying to calm her.

Revan sucked her teeth in irritation. _Don't you go quoting the Jedi mantra to me, Susan._

_There is no death…,_ the voice called again in a soothing, melodic tone, unconcerned by Revan's slight.

Her heartbeat slowed. He breathing eased. The Code did bring peace of mind. Revan sighed and spoke aloud, "There is the Force."

Bastila laughed bitterly, her teeth flashing between cruel lips. "And I shall use it to slaughter you," she said as she ignited her twin blades and they growled to life in scarlet hues. She swung her left foot back, taking a balanced Niman stance while Carth moved to her flank, slowly placing his hand on his pistol.

"Bastila…please don't do this," uttered Revan, slowly backing away and holding her palms out peacefully. "You can come back to the light. We need you…I need you." She began to crouch into a defensive stance from Shien. She would not kill her friend unless there was no other choice.

Jedi Shan sneered and thrust forward with one blade and Revan thumbed the switch on her lightsaber and swept the attack down and away with a tight circle. Bastila immediately followed up by switching blades and cut a red arc through the air. Revan jumped high above the strike, preparing for a counterattack, but Bastila spun her with a push of the Force and Revan fell flat on the ground. In pursuit, Jedi Shan swept the deck like she was using a broom and Revan rolled backward out of the way and met the red blade with her blue. Sparks flew and the smell of ozone filled the air between the two women.

Reluctantly, Carth opened fire and a bolt streaked from his weapon, but Bastila turned and swatted it away while dodging behind a large computer that burst into flame upon being hit by another shot.

When her opponent was out of range, Revan took a quick breath. "I'll never give up on you, Bastila. Please, listen to me."

From behind cover, Bastila shrieked, running her lightsaber across the top of the console, sparks lighting up the dim chamber. She then skewered the center of the mainframe computer and the entire room went dark except for the glow of lethal energy weapons.

"Who are you to do _anything_ for me, Revan? Your weak, pathetic mewling makes me sick! You were once all about _action_, Revan…decisive, victorious…now, all you can do is regurgitate your _miserable_ light side mantra."

Malak's new apprentice powered down her lightsaber to avoid detection and she crept along between consoles, moving to a position of advantage. Revan was a fool to come here.

Powering her weapon, Bastila emerged from behind a console, the ruby glow of her blades casting blood-hued shadows across her face. Taking her opponent by surprise, she struck diagonally and Revan was forced to dodge awkwardly. The blade clove a computer bank, throwing sparks and debris into the air. In response, Revan cut down at Bastila's thigh, but her attack was met with a fierce parry.

Slicing away more blaster fire, Jedi Shan aimed a riposte between Revan's legs, but the raven-haired Jedi seized a monitor with the Force and crashed it into Bastila as more blaster bolts flew about. Revan followed up with an arc of electricity that just missed the fallen Jedi was she leapt away. Her black robes spinning beneath auburn hair, Bastila again ducked behind a console and unpowered her weapon, shrouding herself in darkness. Revan gulped air and began moving around, her eyes searching for any signs of attack. She tried to reach out with the Force, but her opponent shut down any attempts to find her. It was like a dark void in space.

"I am as strong in the light as I ever was, Bastila. You can see that…can feel it," called Revan as she stalked her former mentor through the gloom, letting her blue lightsabers illuminate her way. She would try another tactic too. "You must know that Malak will never let you become too powerful. I am telling you this through experience," she said through the lump in her throat, her eyes searching in vain for any sign of attack.

Carth moved up quickly to Revan's side and again, Bastila came at them from the darkness, igniting and twirling her twin blades. The captain fired a bolt, which Jedi Shan struck aside with an upward cut. The scarlet blades came down at Carth in rapid succession, but he dove over a console, letting Bastila slice through the computer, leaving a hot, white glow in the damaged metal. She followed with a blast of lightning that blew the consoles over.

Revan cut at Bastila's arm, but a red shaft of energy swept the attack upward and Bastila advanced with a thrust. Niman was a formidable style in its own right and without the power of Juyo, Revan was at a disadvantage. She sidestepped, her white robes and black hair spinning, letting the blade slide by. Too close to use her weapon, the raven-haired Jedi released one lightsaber and slammed her fist into Bastila's eye.

Jedi Shan grunted, but seized Revan's lapel, snarling. For a brief moment, the two women stood, face to face, unable to move without yielding the advantage. They pushed and pulled, neither wanting to let go for fear of being cut on the disengage. Revan could tell that her opponent was finally losing patience. The time to switch tactics had arrived. Bastila drew her lightsaber back, the tip aimed at Revan's belly, but Revan seized her hand. The admiral saw the look of surprise and frustration in her opponent's eyes just before she rotated her body with her hips and flung Bastila over her shoulder.

Falling head over heels, Bastila struck the deck hard and Revan straddled her, wrapping her hands around her opponent's throat. "Don't you understand?" cried Revan, "You're dooming yourself to the same fate that I did. The way of the dark side is death!"

From behind the console, Carth tried to angle for a shot, but the movement of the two women was too violent and erratic for him to draw a bead. He gritted his teeth, feeling helpless before the grand melee of mighty Jedi. Frustrated, he holstered his pistol and yanked a wrench from his belt. He rushed back to the fight and drew back his arm to clock Bastila.

Jedi Shan looked up at the captain, straggly auburn hair tangled over her eyes and she brought her legs up behind Revan, wrapped her up, and slammed her head down into the floor. The admiral should have known how formidable Bastila's unarmed skills were.

Bastila rolled away as Carth pounded the deck with the wrench. She willed her weapon to her hand and reignited it, slashing at Carth, who again dodged behind cover into darkness.

Amid the shadows, Revan wobbled to her feet, holding her throbbing head. Her eyes were filled with anger and she dearly wished to separate Bastila's head from her shoulders. However, with Aerin's subconscious pushing, the light side got the better of her and she lowered her weapons, standing tall and seemingly calm, despite her new emotion of fear. This had better work. The old Revan would never have engaged in such foolishness.

"Bastila, if you want to kill me so much, here I am. Strike me down," she voiced as she searched the blackness, trying to find her former mentor. Revan's heart pounded in her chest, half expecting Bastila to leap out and skewer her. No, she had to trust Aerin this time. She had to grudgingly admit that the blend of their personalities made them greater. They were one.

Carth looked at her in horror. "What? Aerin, no." Revan turned, wanting to say something to ease his panic, but things were moving too fast now.

From the darkness, Jedi Shan emerged, her lightsaber humming hungrily. She advanced slowly, eyeing Carth, who took aim from beside Revan.

"You are not evil, Bastila. You can reject the dark side," Revan added sincerely.

Bastila blinked several times, her expression wild and confused. Strained breaths came through her split lip. She curled the edge of her mouth up, showing her teeth. "Revan, I could end this with one cut…remove your head and I'd be sure of ruling the galaxy at Malak's side. And then, one day…_I_ would be Dark Lord of the Sith. What's to stop me from slaughtering you…after all, I already slew one of our team. I no longer have any restraint. What's to stop me now?"

Revan saw an opening…. "Bastila, it was not your fault that Kyle is dead."

Upon hearing Kyle's name, Jedi Shan's hands began to tremble and her lower lip quivered in inner agony. Her face scrunched up, become feral. "How could you know?" she screamed. "I killed him! I killed him with my own hands!" she yelled, pushing her arms out for emphasis.

With a snarl, she hurled her power at Revan, hand extended and knocked Carth flat on his back, but Revan remained standing, focused. The wave had rolled right past her and she merely pushed an errant lock of hair aside.

"Bastila, Malak did this to you…to Kyle. Bastila, I slaughtered millions and yet the Council redeemed me…you redeemed me. Yes, the Council is flawed, but they knew enough to put their trust in you," the raven-haired Jedi said, snippets of a Deralian accent sneaking into back her words.

"Trust?" Bastila groaned, her words dripping with cynicism. "I could not even protect you…or save him. I am lost." Her chest heaved, struggling for breath and slowly, her weapon lowered. Her shoulders sagged like the weight of the world was upon them.

Seemingly unafraid, Revan approached Bastila, unarmed, hands open. "I trust you. You will not harm me. Come back to the light…your whole life has been dedicated to justice. Help me defeat Malak and bring peace to the galaxy."

The red blades vanished with a loud hiss and the lightsaber fell to the floor with a loud _thunk_. Carth sighed heavily in relief as Bastila sagged to the deck. She stared off into nothingness, eyes peering through matted hair. In a burst of anguish, she raked her fingernails down her cheeks and screamed. "I killed him! I killed him! I've slaughtered the innocent."

Revan knelt down before her and held her hands as Bastila thrashed. Then, she pulled her into her bosom and held her tight. "I've got you, Bastila…I've got you. Just let the light flow back into you."

Jedi Shan continued with a pained expression, her fingers digging into Revan's arms. "I condemned you…hated you…wanted to rip you to pieces for what you had done to the Order. But I am no better…I am nothing."

Revan squeezed her hands gently, tears pouring down her cheeks onto her white robes. She had brought Bastila back against all hope, but the agony and humiliation that the woman felt flooded into her. Through the bond, she felt the torture, endured the degradation, and saw her lover die in terror and pain. Bastila had endured what no other should have endured. She had to let her know that she was still a Jedi, in spite of what she had done in the name of darkness. "No, you are everything," Revan said. "You are the reason the Order exists today because you had the bravery to stand up to me. As Aerin, I looked up to you; you are everything the Jedi stand for. Come, Bastila, let us do what we were meant to do and save the Republic."

Bastila shook her head desperately, fear and loathing on her face. Her doubt came through like a trumpet call. "I cannot face Malak again…I am too weak. He would manipulate me and turn me against you."

Revan nodded, brushing her sister's auburn hair from her face to look into her eyes. "I understand. Destiny has decreed that I face Malak alone. Your sacrifice today has been enough. Remain here with Carth and use your Battle Meditation against the Sith."

With a red, puffy face, Bastila forced a weak smile. "I will do that. I will do my duty…for the Order…for Kyle." Revan released her embrace and Bastila collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

Moving between the women, Carth looked into Revan's gray eyes with deadly seriousness. "You're not facing Malak alone. I'm coming with you."

She looked away for a moment before returning his gaze. "Carth, Bastila had only a fraction of Malak's power and he is fresh. You would not survive and I cannot have that happen. There is no one left and we are out of time. I have to face him, Carth, it is the only way. You _know_ this."

Carth started to protest, but Revan raised a finger and a tendril of the Force permeated his mind. He blinked hard, seemingly confused. She hated to do this to him, to manipulate him so, but there was no other way. She could not bear to see him hurt…not now, not when they were this close. It was all for the greater good. He would understand.

She shook her head and pointed back toward the bridge. "Carth, Juhani and Canderous are too badly injured and it would take too long to heal them. Mekel's nuts and Lashowe would be no more than an insect to Malak. I will take HK."

Dazed by the Force, the captain believed that he agreed with this. He nodded like it was his idea. "Do it. I'll stay here with Bastila and keep her safe," he said quietly, knowing that they had come to the end of things - the final reckoning.

Revan brushed her fingers along Carth's stubbly cheek, looking into his intense, dark eyes. Something in her told her that she had to seize the moment. She had to set things right. "Whatever happens, take care of Mission and Sasha. They deserve no less. I regret not returning Sasha to her parents…. It is a mistake I will live…or die with."

He nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Is there anything else?" he asked and she knew the answer before he could finish his words.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, there is," she said, gazing at his as if this were the last time she'd see him. "I love you…more than words could ever say. When this is all over…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His eyes said it all. The gleam in those deep, dark orbs spoke volumes and she wrapped him up in a tight embrace, squeezing him half to death. They had beaten the odds so many times. They had parted so many times, thinking that this was the end. Each time was harder than the last. This time, he pushed back from her. "It's time. Let's get this over with so we can spend that eternity together. Sasha and Mission will be worried."

She nodded with a forced smile and imagined Sasha crying in the _Ebon Hawk_. She would go back and take the girl in her arms and tell her that mommy was back and would never leave again. They would be a real family. Maybe she and Carth would have children of their own. She saw their home in her head as surely as if it were real. Maybe it would be on Telos…yes, they would restore Telos to its former beauty. She would see to it. As Bastila began to infuse the Republic with her awesome power, Revan and Carth returned to the bridge to find HK rebooted.

"Query: Master, how are we going to kill the Dark Meatbag of the Sith? Incinerate, obliterate, or ventilate."

Revan took Carth's hand and squeezed it firmly. Knowing that her destiny awaited, she began to walk away, breaking her grasp. Their fingers lingered in contact for a few seconds more until she led HK toward the far blast door, giving Carth a longing glance as they departed. "All of the above, HK, all of the above."

"Joyous: My gears are quivering in anticipation, Master."


	3. Paradise Regained Part III

W/N - I changed a couple of big events for this ending to keep it fresh. I am using some ideas from Force Unleashed, thanks to Padawan Mage. He and Jen have inspired me to write a story from that genre.

Other malarkey - I just got back from Las Vegas where I was treated to the sight of F-22 Raptors and a cool talk from a former SR-71 driver. Evan and I tore up the Strip too and we hit the hip, swanky, and sensual clubs at LAVO and Tao at the Palazzo and Venetian. The erotic vampire show, Bite was pretty steamy as well. Plus, there was the spa and lots of running. The super romantic moment beneath the water arches of the Bellagio's conservatory was where the sound of fountains and two beating hearts came together.

Yonde kudasai (please read).

**Paradise Regained – Part III**

**The Star Forge – Special Droid Facility – Day Three - 0507 Z**

Revan reluctantly traversed the metal floor of the Command Center until she and HK-47, the psychotic assassin droid, arrived at the far blast door. She pressed the door control and the massive portal ground open, splitting from the middle to reveal a giant, curving hall.

The young Jedi bit her lip as she stepped through to the other side, followed by her faithful droid, all the while maintaining eye contact with Carth. His face was as stone despite the agony in his dark eyes. She knew the demons that were raging in his mind, but she had to let that go. The only way back to him was through Malak and she knew she had to focus…to put all other things aside. Revan gulped hard as the door began to close and she started to say something, but the metal door slammed shut, cutting her off from Carth.

Revan sighed hard, pondering the future for a moment until she turned forward. "HK, I was thinking a bit about how you have served me through two lives. In a strange, morbid way, I think it's comforting."

"Fulfilled: Master, I too, find this arrangement appealing. My memory core tingles when I replay the battles we have fought together. Query: However, Master, why did you not put the whiny, moralizing Jedi out of her misery?"

Revan smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Believe me, HK, I was tempted." She was ever so glad to have HK's cutting wit along with her as they grew closer to their objective. She realized that they didn't stand a chance, but words from one of the masters kept coming back to her – To move on small thing in the Force is as easy as moving a city. To achieve that level of letting go, you must understand the term no mind.'

The two continued to walk down the hall, past computer terminals and under large cylindrical emitters. Revan pointed at the giant tubes and HK mused, "Supposition: Those generators are designed to replicate matter."

The young woman studied them closely as they moved inexorably forward toward their destiny. As they rounded the curve of the hall, Revan observed a man, standing before an open blast door and the Force surged into her mind.

"Malak…."

HK readied a rocket while Revan continued forward, hands grasping her lightsabers beneath her robes. He had gotten the better of her when he seized the mantle of Dark Lord and she had fled from him aboard the _Leviathan_, but this time, victory was the only acceptable outcome. There were no other options. As they drew closer, the feeling of dread grew in Revan's belly and she could see two hapless Jedi squirming in Malak's Force grip.

Standing beside Malak was his powerfully built bodyguard – the final confrontation awaited.

Seeing her, he laughed a chill laugh like a winter gale. "Revan…Revan, you have never disappointed me…punctual as always," he uttered sarcastically.

"Why don't you bow to me now, Revan. It will go so much easier on you," the Dark Lord called, his synthesized voice grating on her ears. She wanted nothing more than to rip his jaw off…again.

"Advice: Why don't you throw yourself into the Star Forge's abyss, meatbag? Then, you would actually be recycled as something useful like a ship." Revan had to stifle a laugh. As bloodthirsty as HK was, he had a mean sense of humor.

Malak furrowed his brows and focused his eyes on the droid. A slow expression of recognition bled into his face. "What? I thought I got rid of that miserable machine. _How_ did you get him back?"

"More advice: Never underestimate the Master and her faithful droid, meatbag."

"Stop calling me that!" the Dark Lord howled and he ignited his lightsaber, the lethal crimson blade hissing forth from the silver and black cylinder. He raised his left hand and dark swirls of the Force gathered around his palm. Revan braced herself. She knew what an awesome Force user he had become.

HK immediately opened fire, but the bolts were drawn to his hand and fizzled on impact. With a synthesized grunt, Malak unleashed his power and Revan staggered as she was hammered by the Force. Her mind bent and twisted under the dark assault. She struggled to bring her own power to bear, but it was coming only slowly.

Forcing herself to remain standing, Revan let her body flow with energy and her every cell quivered with power. Lightning shot from her fingertips, arcing into the Dark Lord and he cried out in pain as smoke billowed from his form. His howls brought joy to Revan's soul. Her power had grown too and she had even incorporated techniques from the Dark Side. Fight fire with fire, she liked to say.

Then, a rocket burst from HK's arm, a smoke trail burning toward Malak. The Lord of the Sith swept his hand upward and the missile flew into the wall overhead, showering them all with debris.

Malak turned abruptly. "Enough of this! I will let the Star Forge itself finish you two miscreants," he blurted and then ran toward the blast door with his Dark Jedi guard. As Malak passed the two screaming Jedi, he lopped their heads off in a sweeping red blur of his lightsaber. The two bodies remained standing for another second before falling in front of the closing blast door.

Revan grunted with frustration as he got away, but the massive overhead generators began to hum, drawing her attention. From the six cylinders, blue beams of energy shot forth to the ground, creating smoke and fumes beneath the beams. When the energy ceased, six Dark Jedi stood there, cloaked in black. Shrieking, they each ignited red bladed lightsabers.

The young Jedi raised her eyebrows. "Oh, this can't be good."

**Coruscant – The Office of the Supreme Chancellor – Day Three - 0520 Z**

In a different part of the galaxy, far away, twilight fell upon the capitol of the Republic. The grand city burned in many places as mobs looted and pillaged amid the panic that descended upon the populace – a Sith fleet was hours away. The ancient and vast Republic would fall into ruin under the iron fist of Malak.

Atop the spiraling tower that Supreme Chancellor Locarno had recently called home, General Phaleron and Senator Dakar managed the defense of the structure against crazed hordes, spurred on by Sith sympathizers. Pillars of smoke rose from below like ghosts, haunting the living.

The soldiers of the Old Guard stood in strategic positions around the grand hall, ready to defend their charges. Their fellows were also engaged with the mob below, but the weight of numbers was driving them back. It would only be a matter of time before the shattered remnants of government were erased forever.

Outside the tower, military air speeders swooped down on the attackers, unleashing laser bolts into the horde, but on they came.

As negative reports filtered in through the Command Post, the dark-haired Senator Orrin Dakar walked to the balcony, stretching his shoulders to relieve stress. With a pensive expression, he approached his prized possession that he had brought with him – a solid block of carbonite which held the figure of a young woman.

He put his hand lovingly on the woman's frozen face. "Aerin," he choked. "How could I have let this happen to you?" He thought back to the deal he made with the Jedi to sacrifice his only child for their wild scheme to save the Republic. Now, he knew that the plan had failed and that his deal was really with the devil and that he had sold his daughter's soul.

General Phaleron stood behind him for some time, letting the Senator grieve for his only child. Sensing the General, Orrin turned. They mob must be getting near. They would all perish together. Aerin would never see the beauty of Deralia again. This would be his greatest regret.

Pursing his lips and looking side to side, the General spoke, revealing his wild plan, "Senator Dakar, there was something I wished to discuss with you when we were interrupted earlier."

Orrin nodded, listening. He wasn't sure what could be so important when their doom was nearly at hand.

Phaleron took a deep breath, letting the weight of what he was about to say sink in. "The Republic needs a new leader and I am in the unique position to appoint one until the Senate is able to reconvene. The people must have a leader they can depend on…one who understands their needs. It is the only way we can rally the planet and hope to fight the Sith."

The Senator pursed his lips, bobbing his head back and forth. "Yes, I think you would do well, General." Phaleron would make a fine leader.

"No, Senator, I meant you. I am going to invest you with the title and powers of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

Orrin's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "What? Are you mad?"

"Yes, mad as hell and serious as a heart attack. Come Supreme Chancellor Dakar, we must address the people and restore order," General Phaleron said confidently as he led the new leader of the Republic to the planetary address system.

The General powered up the system and the holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor was beamed into every working holovid projector on the besieged world.

Orrin Dakar cleared his throat and then looked into the camera. His nerves were a mess and he wished he could take a long, hard drink. He noticed his mouth was dry and he licked his lips. He hoped that this would unite the planet to stand against Malak. He would wake Aerin, and together, they would face whatever future remained. He straightened his long, white jacket and focused his eyes. "People of Coruscant, you have a new leader…."

**The Star Forge – Special Replication Facility – Day Three - 0529 Z**

As Admiral Dessler's Sith fleet neared the Star Forge System, Revan and HK-47 watched as replicated Dark Jedi appeared around them, hungry for battle. Their shrieks were unnerving and sent a chill down Revan's spine. She drew her two lightsabers and thumbed the controls, letting the long and short blades hiss forth.

Two of the enemy somersaulted at her, spinning like pinwheels, their lightsabers creating a red disk in the air. HK fired, but the Dark Jedis' attack was also their shield, deflecting the bolts off into space. She had to take the initiative and Ataru would serve here. She could hear Master Vrook in her head, telling her about distance, timing, and tempo. Basic stuff, but basics were good. Just as they were about to land, Revan sidestepped and pulled her long blade through the air just ahead of one. Man and energy intersected with a sizzle and arms and legs flew off in all directions. She quickly reversed directions as the second man landed and her left hand shot out, driving the point of her short blade into his throat.

Despite the mortal wound, the man's eyes were still ablaze with hate. They stood there, locked in eye contact for a moment as HK blazed around them. Revan sensed the other Dark Jedi change their breathing and tense their muscles. Another attack would come. The wounded man let out a gurgling hiss as blood seeped from his lips and he drew his weapon back for one last strike. Revan twisted the blade in the man's throat, ending all resistance and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head. Just in time, the other four were upon her.

She turned just in time to deflect an attack with her short blade, but before she could riposte, another red lightsaber sought her head. Off balance, she had to meet force with force and drove her blade right up to meet the enemy's. The two weapons sizzled in contact for a split second before blaster bolts ripped through the man's body. Blood sprayed onto Revan's face and robes as that attacker pitched over. "Watch the shots, HK," she groused as another attack swung down at her flank. Stepping back for distance, Revan inverted her long blade to cover her side and the red lightsaber glanced off and down into the floor. She flipped her wrist around, letting her tip gather rapid momentum and drove it into the crook of the man's neck. In the blink of an eye, the blue lightsaber passed through the body and out the other side. The cut was so clean…so precise, that the man didn't know he was dead and staggered around for a few seconds before collapsing, where his torso toppled over.

One Dark Jedi remained, strongest of the pack. Revan felt a surge of confidence that they could overcome the lone opponent. She allowed herself to smile and advanced on the last man while signaling HK to flank him. Then, the buzz of the cylinders sounded again and six new Dark Jedi stood, ready to fight…and with them, a horde of Sith troopers.

"Observation: These meat heads will eventually wear us down, Master."

An idea came to her, but they would need to act quickly. "Cover me, HK," Revan called and she leapt high over the enemy to land next to one of the computer terminals. With blaster fire sounding behind her, she jammed a computer spike into a port and sliced the system.

A glob of dark power slammed into her back, but was dissipated by her robes. "Owww, I _said_ cover me!"

HK ran diagonally to the mass of Dark Jedi and his bolts tore one to shreds. The man danced the dance of death and collapsed to the floor. "Apology: Even a droid as flawless as I occasionally misses."

"Yah, yah, just do your job," she called as she brought up a menu on the screen. "Oh, stop all production. That's what I want," she said to herself.

One Dark Jedi rushed at her, his blade held back in Shien. Revan turned just in time and lunged at him, but he slipped to the side, letting her blade shoot by. He tried to grab her arm to immobilize it, but she ducked under his arms and then let him see her short blade, aiming up at his chest. His mouth opened wide in horror as she drove the point up into his beating heart.

Still, the fire from the troopers and the attacks of the Dark Jedi were coming from all angles and she was barely able to keep them from overwhelming her. Where were all of these attackers coming from? With the weight of numbers so much against her, there was no way she could get to the next station and shut it down. Through a knot of troopers, she could see HK blasting away as best he could, getting his fill of assassin droid jollies like no other HK droid. She barely dodged another red blade, the heat of it felt passing her forehead, then another sizzling by her thigh. She retreated a step, then another…and another. She was running out of room.

From the recesses of her mind, she remembered the crazy old woman…a mad sorceress by all accounts. With the Force, she said, large and small are the same as are many and few. _The mind becomes empty and the blade becomes meaningless. All things become void._

She pictured a black sphere in her dark imaginings and it seemed as though all of her enemies froze around her. Blaster bolts hung in space, unmoving and lightsabers hummed, caught in temporal ice. Then, her awareness mushroomed beyond the confines of her skull and all things became possible. She could feel everyone around her, know their petty strategies and ideas to kill her. She would use that fury against them in a storm that was beyond their imaginings.

Like a shriek of an arctic wind, the Force howled through her body and from her fingertips, bursting into multi-colored hues into the enemy. Screams echoed in slow motion while flesh burned. Blackened bodies stumbled and collapsed before her as she dodged blaster bolts that moved sluggishly past her. Timing, distance, tempo, initiative, pressure, terrain…all meaningless now in the fury of the void that would devour all before it. The many became few and Revan's power was now like a sun. She could sense them wavering…feel their growing fear. It was time to end this. Her lungs were filled with an ocean of the Force and she cried out while raising her hands. The enemy covered their ears and their eyes bled as metal twisted and groaned around them. Panels and emitters bend and swayed until the unseen gale shattered them like glass. Shards of durasteel filled the air, ripping armor and skin, but bouncing off of a shield before Revan.

Revan unpowered her weapons and released them, letting the lightsabers hang by their tethers. Amid the smoke, she was the only one who moved. She felt exhausted and stooped to one knee. A metal hand reached down for her and she looked up to see her faithful droid. "Thank the Force you survived, HK." She was ever so relieved. The tidal wave of the Force came so suddenly, she didn't have time to think about its ramifications for allies.

"Irritation: No thanks to you, master. But fortunately, this droid is made of tougher stuff than those meatbags," he said, pointing to the carnage.

Revan had to laugh. For all of the insanity around her, this insane droid kept her straight. She wiped the perspiration from her brow and nodded to HK. They were so close now. She could feel the darkness so very near. The ripples in the Force were like waves crashing on the rocks. "Come, let us finish this."

"Query: Master, will there be no more battles for us to fight after this?"

"HK, the galaxy is a place of turmoil. I have a funny feeling that you will always find trouble wherever you go."

"Appeased: Master, you always know how to cheer a droid up."

Revan was about to move to the last blast door when her mind became flooded with energy. Her skin tingled with the Force and she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs. The raven-haired Jedi stopped for a moment and a flash of Force fed inspiration filled her.

_HK advances, step by step through a narrow valley, filled with poisonous, choking fumes. Behind him walk two Jedi, one male and one female with platinum blonde hair. They crest over a rise to see a broad arena, surrounded by sculptured teeth to look like the open maw of a dragon. The man has a dark past that he wanted to hide, but it was not to be. There is something that they must finish. There is someone that they must confront…must kill. Beyond the poisonous fog is an old crone, blind with one arm. _

Revan gasps. She knows these people…the old woman who taught her so many dark secrets; General T'Sing, once, her trusted friend; and…a spy named Jaq. "They are…on the ruins of Malachor Five. How can that be? We destroyed it." For a moment, the guilt and horror of that catastrophe came back to her. How could she have allowed Malak to have unleashed such a weapon? The destruction was so great it was like the Force had been ripped asunder. The screams of a billion wasted lives echoed in her mind.

Revan shook her head fiercely, shrugging off the image that was in her head. Now was not the time, but she knew that she had unleashed something with her last use of the Force. She motioned HK forward and they walked to the blast door, tearing down Malak's banners at the threshold. Revan then bowed in respect to the fallen Jedi and spoke, "HK, your mission is to take down Malak's lap dog. I'll handle the Dark Lord myself."

The droid nodded, his eyes flashing bright orange…and the blast door slid open.

The two crossed the threshold into Malak's inner sanctum, a massive chamber of two levels that looked out into space, where ships and starfighters whizzed by, lasers flashing. The darkness was so overwhelming here that it looked like a maelstrom of black ink to the approaching Jedi. Chills ran down her spine.

As Revan and HK walked up a long ramp to the center of the room, they could see the Dark Lord of the Sith and his guard. Revan was about to speak when her eyes were drawn to eight clear cylinders placed in various points about the giant chamber. She could just make out humanoid forms, floating malevolently within a liquid matrix contained by the cylinders.

Revan stopped and her blood ran cold as the forms grew in clarity – Jedi that she had known and trained with from Dantooine. Revan gazed at each one, but they were motionless and her heart sank. Fighting back tears, she advanced on Malak. The darkness was growing, its hideous tendrils reaching out to engulf her.

With a twinkle in his eye, the Dark Lord tilted his head. "Welcome Revan. I had a feeling that my last trap would not stop you. I could feel your power in the Force like a blazing star. After all, your destiny is powerful and I believe that it is fate that we confront each other at the end of things…at the final reckoning."

"For all of your strategic genius, Revan, you failed to see the full potential of this ancient station. You merely used things as tools for your agenda, never fully embracing that which you discovered…the Order, the Sith, this Star Forge, your friends…me…."

"Do not be discouraged though. I have learned much more about this Rakatan station since your fall, Revan…I have learned that, like Sith philosophies, is a living breathing being. It grows…it hungers…and I have learned how to feed it," he said as he pointed back to the cylinders.

"There, behind me, are your beloved Jedi, captured on Dantooine. I have discovered how to use their power to feed the Star Forge. I have kept them breathing, but they remain in a state of limbo, neither alive nor dead and they will never know that their sacrifice feeds the greater good."

Revan bared her teeth. This was beyond vile. "You monster."

"Look who is talking, you hypocrite," Malak answered. "You, who inflamed the galaxy to a war that cost millions of lives. You, who made me…created the monster."

The Dark Lord powered his lightsaber and a ruby glow filled the area. "Come Revan, let us embrace once more as lovers," he called, summoning her with a flick of his fingers.

The raven-haired Jedi pointed HK at Malak's guard and the droid took careful aim. With a shout, Revan rushed up the ramp, powering her two weapons and they sizzled to life. Blaster fire sounded from HK and Revan slashed down at Malak's head. The Dark Lord, parried laterally, knocking her twin attacks aside and he riposted with a thrust at her shoulder.

Maintaining contact between their lightsabers, Revan eased the hilt of her weapon ever so slightly upward, letting Malak's point glide over her shoulder. She then slashed Malak across the thigh with her second lightsaber, throwing sparks into the air.

Malak growled, limping back a step and he seized a table with his mind, hurling it like a missile at Revan. Infused with the power of the Force, the young woman guided the table away into a wall and it crumpled against the barrier. She then stretched out her arm and a myriad of small objects rose from the ground and pelted the Dark Lord like stones.

Malak swatted several of the items aside, cleaving them with his weapon, but one struck him in the head…another in the side…and another in the back, knocking him to one knee.

Revan's power was now at its zenith, surpassing any might she held as the Dark Lord. However, her exertions were draining her energy at a rapid rate and sweat beaded on her face.

_There's no holding back now. I will use all of my power in this final struggle._

Revan flung an exhaust pipe at Malak, followed by several crates. Battered by the whirlwind of pain, Malak retreated to one of the cylinders, where Revan charged.

She flew at him in a human blur of flesh and white robes, lightsabers raised high. She had the advantage now and would press it until the end. Using an attack from Ataru, she delivered two precise oblique cuts, which Malak dodged. Mirroring Revan's style, the Dark Lord switched to Ataru and twirled his blade in front, slicing the air. He then thrust his point forward with a grunt to which Revan dropped under the attack and slashed her blade across Malak's belly.

The Dark Lord gasped and staggered back into the cylinder, which held a helpless Jedi. Malak's breaths came in wheezing bursts and he placed his back against the clear container.

Revan sighed as Malak sagged against the cylinder. "It is finished," she said, almost disappointed in the ease in which she had overcome the Dark Lord. She stepped away and turned her back on him in contempt. She was always the better swordsman. Skill and technique were superior to raw strength.

She turned back to say something, but incredibly, Malak brought his hand up and the liquid in one Jedi's cylinder began to boil and a blue light surrounded the Sith Lord. The Jedi writhed twitched and jerked in the fluid until his body shriveled to a lifeless husk. Then, slowly, deliberately, Malak stood, more powerful than ever and hurled Revan back into a wall with a wave of his hand.

The Jedi slammed into the bulkhead hard, and slid to the floor. She shook her head, stunned and exhausted from her incredible use of the Force. She staggered to her feet as Malak walked confidently toward her. The darkness engulfed her like a spectre and she knew fear.

"Revan, once again you have failed to grasp the situation…as I said, the Star Forge is alive and it must feed. I have learned to partake in the feast and these fools are my meal. When I am done with you, I will put you in one of these tanks and I shall relish consuming you bit by bit until you are nothing more than an empty shell, shorn of any life or energy."


	4. Paradise Regained Part IV

W/N - The great climax! We'll follow up with a little more filling in the gap between KOTOR I and II and a little beyond.

**Paradise Reborn – Part IV**

**The Star Forge – Day Three - 0546 Z**

Revan slid to the deck, battered by Malak's power and she looked upon the Dark Lord with horror in her eyes, unable to believe the heinousness in his soul. Her gray eyes glanced up at the mutilated form of the drained Jedi and anger surged through her being – it was a fury beyond any that she had known. But, for the moment, it was impotent.

All of Revan's life became focused into this moment – Her royal birth and spoiled upbringing, her education in culture and refinement, her being torn from her family and sacrifice to the Jedi Order, her training…love…rise to power…fall to darkness…and conquest.

With her skill and inhuman speed in the blade, few could stand before Revan's mastery of the most powerful forms of lightsaber combat, including Malak. However, the tables were now turned and the variables of war stood against the young woman – Malak's mighty armor, his learning of ancient Sith battle techniques that he learned from a mysterious Darth Traya, and the theft of the powerful soul of a Jedi.

Now Revan, the mightiest of Jedi of the time lay there, unable to believe that her entire life had come to this horrible moment.

Nearby, HK-47 sprinted by Malak's guard, firing his blaster rifle in tight, controlled bursts. The Dark Jedi slashed a particle beam into the ceiling, but HK took careful aim and the next bolt found the man's leg. The Sith grimaced but continued to bat away screeching bolts, but one more found his side and exploded, casting sparks over his black robes.

Sensing a weakness in his opponent, the assassin droid altered course and rushed at the Sith, rifle blazing, but the man leapt into the air as the bolts flashed by. The Dark Jedi landed with a powerful cut and clove through HK's blaster that was raised in defense. The droid immediately unleashed a torrent of flame that bathed the enemy in liquid petroleum.

The Sith ignited like a candle, screaming, but focused a swirl of ions around HK and the droid wobbled, his eyes blinking orange.

"Culinary: I'm going to shove those ions back down your throat," HK groused and a vibrodagger emerged from the back of his armored fist, to be plunged into the Dark Jedi's flaming chest.

Skin crackling from the inferno, the man continued to fight and he struck the droid in the leg with his lightsaber, shattering metal and severing servos and cables. Off balance, HK crashed to the ground, but pulled the Sith down on top of him, sparks and fire leaping up into the air.

A second wave of ions ripped into HK from the weakening enemy and the droid's body arched backward, gripped in the throes of electronic agony. The Dark Jedi then rolled off of HK and desperately tried to douse the raging fire. He stood, batting at his ashen robes and brought the Force in to end the blaze.

On the ground, HK twitched, soot and burnt flesh adhered to his metal frame. Jerkily, he turned his head at the Sith and his eyes blazed orange. "Helpful: Here, let me assist you with those nasty burns, meatbag!" he uttered with sincerity and unleashed a torrent of freezing chemicals at the man. Frost replaced fire as the Sith turned to ice, his voice howling in pain.

When HK was done, only the man's head remained unfrozen and the Dark Jedi focused his eyes on the droid, who drew a disruptor pistol. With a quivering hand, HK aimed at the Sith's midsection and fired, shattering the man's body into a thousand pieces.

With frozen bits showering him, HK lay back for a second to run a diagnostic. "Statement: Status…not good. Primary directive from the Master now completed; the meatbag's lapdog has been terminated."

**Elsewhere in the battle**

Willing her limbs to respond, Revan leapt out of the way just as a crimson shaft of energy carved the wall where her head had been. She cut at his back, using her old tricks, but the Dark Lord swung his blade behind him, intercepting the attack with godlike strength and speed.

Malak's vocabulator hummed with the satisfaction of the victorious. "I have learned even more since our last parting, Revan. Our benefactor on Korriban, Darth Traya, has taught me great things. You once told me that I will defeat you one day…that day _is_ today."

He hurled orange lightning at her and she met his power with equal force, their arcing pillars of energy crashing together in the middle. The air was electrified and the smell of ozone permeated the space between them during the battle of wills. Perspiration dripped down Revan's face and stained her white robes as her Force powers neared exhaustion and the awareness of the wider world shrunk. However, Malak had been renewed by draining the Jedi and he unleashed the full fury of his might, unconcerned by fatigue.

Unable to sustain the surge of lightning any longer, Revan withdrew her hand and somersaulted out of the way as arcs of power struck the deck where she had been standing, blackening the floor.

With the Force buffering the impact, Revan landed meters away and Malak launched a wall of energy at her. The translucent wave rushed at her and she tried to raise a shield against it, but it struck her with a crushing noise, knocking her on her back.

The desperate young woman rolled away before the Dark Lord's new onslaught. The ruby lightsaber whirled and slashed the ground, trying to find Revan, throwing up sprinkles of light and molten metal upon impact.

With a shout, Revan kicked Malak's legs out from under him and he fell to the deck with a crash. The lithe Jedi launched herself atop him, cutting down with one weapon, but he seized her wrist in his gauntleted hand, stopping the blow. Undeterred, she straddled him, smashing his nose with her free hand, drawing blood and breaking cartilage, and Malak cried out.

Revan cocked her fist back again, but Malak flung her into the air with the Force. With the reflexes of an athlete, she landed softly on her feet, but shook her head to clear it. Malak stood, a gleam in his eyes.

"Revan, it has been a long time since we had touched each other with such tenderness. Do you not miss it?"

With a frustrated grunt, the woman rushed at him, thrusting her blades out at her tormentor in blue, hissing spikes. Malak swept her attack away with a wide circular parry and raked his weapon diagonally across her chest, casting sparks between them.

With an agonized scream, Revan staggered past him, parrying his next blow. Though her robes had taken the brunt of attack and saved her from disabling injury, she looked down to see the garment seared open and her flesh red and angry beneath.

"Don't be surprised, Revan," he said mockingly. "My minions searched far and wide for the most powerful cells and crystals to add to my lightsaber."

Revan's eyes widened in fear and then, Malak's real attack came.

**HK-47**

With a leg mangled from the violence of the battle, HK crawled across the floor, arm over arm, to find a vantage point from which he could help his master. HK padded along, his arms, clanking on the metal floor and he inched his way up the long ramp to the balcony of the second level.

"Statement: This is a most inconvenient manner of travel. However, I am patient and soon, I will be pumping that meatbag full of particle beams."

As HK arrived at the elevated walkway, he spun his head around to look for his master. His sophisticated targeting systems searched the various light spectra and found the two Jedi, running and leaping, their lightsabers glowing fiercely in the droid's vision.

"Targeting: It is too far for the flame thrower and I might hit the Master with the ice ray. The disruptor pistol should do nicely, but I must be careful."

The deadly assassin took careful aim, letting his targeting reticule settle over the Dark Lord as a computer calculated movement and trajectory. The Master began yelling something at him and he let out an electronic sigh, wishing she could make up her squishy mind. He switched targets and took careful aim.

Then, HK squeezed the trigger.

**Coruscant – The Office of the Supreme Chancellor – Day Three – 0551 Z**

Supreme Chancellor Dakar sat at the grand desk in his magnificent office. Black lamps illuminated the imposing chamber and the majestic gold statues that flanked the table. Next to the Supreme Chancellor sat General Phaleron in his dignified uniform along with military and civic leaders of the planet. He had given the speech, but he felt anything but leader-like. A large part of him wanted to crawl back to his planet and hide.

Phaleron leaned close to Orrin and whispered into his ear, "Chancellor Dakar, I know I don't have to tell you this, but you must project confidence. The people must know someone is unquestioningly in charge and will protect them."

The Chancellor nodded, stood, and bowed to the gathered crowd. He took a deep breath and steeled his guts against his trepidation. Then, the words just seemed to flow from his mouth. "Generals, senators, and councilmen and women, I thank you all for coming at my request. As you know, General Phaleron has, with the power vested in him as Commander, Republic Military Forces under martial law, appointed me interim Supreme Chancellor for the Republic. Until such time as the Senate can convene and vote in a permanent Chancellor, I ask for your support and obedience in this time of crisis."

"And when the crisis has passed?" asked a gray-haired senator.

"Then I shall once again be a humble servant of the Republic."

The gathered sentients nodded and murmured and an Aqualish stood and thumped his chest. "Supreme Chancellor Dakar, what are your orders?" he asked in his guttural voice.

United as one, the new leadership of the Republic applauded quietly until Orrin raised his hands, palms out. Beyond any of his hopes it seemed as though the assembly was finding a purpose.

"My friends, we must make haste to prepare the capitol for the Sith attack. General Phaleron has outlined a plan."

The burly general stood and lowered a viewscreen upon which the defense of the planet was revealed. The military officers nodded in approval and they broke up the gathering to execute their orders.

When the leaders had departed, the Supreme Chancellor withdrew to gaze again upon the frozen form of his daughter. He choked, a lump growing in his throat and he shook his head. "I cannot do this to you any longer, Aerin. I don't care about the Jedi Masters' plan…Revan already knows the truth." What point was there to this charade now?

With hesitant hands, he pressed the controls on the carbonite block and it slowly began to shimmer. In seconds, light penetrated around the form of his daughter and her body appeared underneath. As she fell out of the solid block, he took her in his arms and swept her hair from her eyes.

"Aerin…Aerin, can you hear me?"

Slowly, the young woman's eyes fluttered open and she raised her hand to shield them from the light.

"Father? Is it you?"

The Supreme Chancellor laughed for joy and he embraced his lost daughter tightly. "I…I thought I had lost you forever." Salty tears streamed down his cheeks.

Then, General Phaleron entered abruptly, a frown on his face. Orrin looked up at him and worry snuck into his heart. He wiped his eyes, still holding onto Aerin. "General, what is it?"

Suddenly, Phaleron's expression changed into a big smile and Orrin was confused. The big man paused a moment for effect. "Chancellor Dakar…the Sith fleet…it has turned away from Coruscant."

Supreme Chancellor Dakar sighed heavily, more tears filling his eyes. He wrapped his daughter up in another bear hug. Now, there might be a future for them after all. "Thank the Force. Now, it is all up to Admiral Dodonna and Master Vandar."

The General nodded, turning serious. "And Revan…."

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0559 Z**

Revan spun to face her former lover, hot pain running from one shoulder to her opposite hip. Inhaling, she quickly resumed her Juyo stance, lightsaber points toward her opponent. Her fury was fading to be replace by something else.

The Dark Lord funneled power from the Universe again and the young Jedi's mind was overcome with terror. Her face twisted in fear as Malak charged at her. Red swirls of energy wrapped around his form and he seemed to grow in stature as a Force Fury swirled inside of him like a maelstrom. With a fierce war cry, he blitzed his former master, flourishing his crimson blade and a rain of blows cascaded down upon Revan and she retreated before his onslaught.

Revan raised her weapons in a high cross, blocking a powerful cut. With smoking lightsabers touching, the two combatants stood, locked in eye contact until Malak pressed her blades down with the awesome strength of the Force that he wielded, having infused himself with the life of a Jedi Master.

Her arms straining, Revan switched tactics and beat Malak's blade upward. His weapon went high and she raked him across the chest with both of her lightsabers, slicing his cortosis-woven, duranium armor and his body beneath.

With his seared chest exposed, the Dark Lord's face twisted in a rictus of pain, but he held his ground and flung metal deck plates at Revan with unseen hands of the Force, one piece glancing off of her temple, ripping her skin apart, despite her last second Force Shield. With the crushing impact, the raven-haired Jedi was knocked, head over heels, to the ground, her head ringing.

Through blurry vision, she fought to raise her head and looked up to see Malak swathed in blue light, drinking in the life force of another Jedi.

Revan arched her back and propelled herself back on her feet. Rubbing the side of her head, she let a smidgen of energy flow through her to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. When her vision cleared, she saw the Jedi Master, shrunken and blackened, and her hope and her resolve began to waver.

Revan's eyes widened in uncharacteristic fear as Malak advanced on her and she suddenly realized that she was under attack again. Revan brought her lightsabers up to intercept the Sith Lord's two handed, Soresu stroke and their weapons sizzled and popped in contact.

Instinctively, Revan shifted her weight to throw Malak off balance, but the Dark Lord countered and seized her by the collar – her best trick had failed. Using his weight advantage, Malak spun, letting the centrifugal force accelerate Revan into a cylinder.

The young woman slammed into the clear barrier, cracking its surface and she collapsed to the deck, blood streaming from her nostrils and mouth. Coughing and sputtering, Revan crawled away, but Malak's black boot found her belly, flipping her completely over.

The Jedi groaned, a weak, gurgling noise followed by spastic coughing.

"If it's any comfort, Bastila was broken much more easily than you were, Revan," Malak said with mock sincerity as he knelt down and grasped a fistful of her ebony locks. "After I had conditioned her, she begged to be my apprentice." The Dark Lord then pulled her face up to his, looking into her vacant, defeated eyes.

"Those gray eyes…those beautiful gray eyes always played the strings of my heart."

He patted her on a bruised cheek, trying to bring her around. Her eyes focused slowly, ever so slowly on an area behind Malak. The Dark Lord turned curiously around to see the cylinder, containing a live Jedi – if living was what anyone could call the pathetic being's state. Suddenly, a sense of horror and realization struck the Sith Master as a cobalt blue lightsaber flung itself, blade first through the clear container and into the heart of the Jedi.

Malak cried out in pain and reeled back; the connection that he had with his victims went both ways. He fought to recover and slashed the deck in front of him with his weapon, but Revan was gone.

Malak stood, bellowing, "I'll tear those eyes of yours out with my bare hands, Revan!" His own eyes searched in vain for the battered young woman, but all he could see was the broken cylinder, leaking fluid, the slain Jedi Master, and the empty hole where a lightsaber had been.

Then, in the far corner, he heard another cylinder shattering and Malak turned to see Revan thrusting her weapons into another Jedi. The Dark Lord cried out again and seemed to stoop with the loss of the Force that he was feeling. With a shout of rage, he leapt into the air and landed next to his foe and the melee began again.

Tears streaming down her bruised face, Revan retreated again before the Force Fury of the Dark Lord, who unleashed a flurry of cuts and thrust, his scarlet blade creating lethal arcs of light. Bits of glass and metal swirled around him like a hive of bees, intent on stinging her. In near panic, Revan turned her backside to Malak and ran, parrying desperately behind her. "HK, cover me!" she commanded, her voice wavering.

He chased her like a beaten dog, cutting away bolts that only slowed him, until they arrived at the cylinder containing another Jedi. Revan dodged under a cut and then parried another. She then spun, smashing Malak's face with a reverse kick.

The Sith Lord stepped back, stunned momentarily, and Revan turned to face HK.

"HK, shoot the Jedi!" she yelled and saw him take aim with his pistol.

Bolts lashed into the cold, watery prison and the clear cylinder burst apart like a watermelon amid sparks and flames. The soulless body of the Jedi spilled onto the floor with gallons of fluid and HK pumped the motionless form with disruptor beams.

Malak howled again and Revan stabbed herself in the leg with a life support pack. She grimaced in pain, but the healing chemicals surged into her bloodstream and she turned to her droid as her breathing eased.

"Thanks, HK. Keep targeting the cylinders."

She looked back to finish the Dark Lord, but he extended his palm at HK and red swirls of ions sliced into the droid through his duranium armor and it slumped over, eyes dark. Revan cut at Malak with her blue weapons, but he leapt backward to land at another cylinder and drain that Jedi of power.

The woman knew that she had to keep up the pressure and somersaulted at Malak, slashing by in mid air. With her fury returning, she continued with Juyo, initiating spinning cuts from all angles, her blue blades flashing and hissing. The swarm of objects was hers this time and now it was Malak, who was forced to back away, but his movements were careful and controlled.

Something ate at the young Jedi as she pushed forward, but rage drove her on, her cuts coming fast and furious at the Dark Lord. It seemed as if Malak's confidence was growing as he retreated, step by step, until Revan made a bold move.

Lunging forward, she stepped on his foot, to prevent further retreat and with a grunt, she began the closest of fights with the most fearsome of foes. Body to body, their lightsabers glowed and cut, their bodies dodging and weaving at knife fighting range. Malak attempted to step back to avoid a cut, but Revan held her foot firmly and her blade laced into his thigh, tearing the armor and flesh away.

Malak howled, his left leg wobbling, but a wave of his hand brought a ventilation shaft swinging down into Revan's back. The impact of the blow knocked her onto her hands and knees and her enemy drew his heavy boot back.

Malak's foot came forward and the young Jedi caught it with her hands and then spun the Sith about. Malak landed on his chest with a grunt, but kicked Revan in the side of the head as she rushed at him. The Jedi shrieked, holding her ear and scurried backward to create distance.

"Revan…brtzz…-ou have learned much as well. I never would have thought it would go this far."

The young woman was unable to move, pain coursing through her head. She pulled her hand from her ear and saw blood. With a grunt, she wiped it on her robes.

Malak stood and sighed, reigniting his scarlet weapon and it shot forth with a snarl. "And now, my lover, it is time to end this," he said sadly and lifted Revan off of the ground with the Force and hurled her into the air.

As she sailed across the room, Revan brought forth her dwindling energy and she changed directions to land before the seventh cylinder and looked up into the Jedi's vacant eyes.

She quickly stabbed herself again with a life support pack, healing her body, but not renewing her power. As her limbs were infused with energy, Revan turned back to see the Dark Lord, spinning through the air, a wall of power whirling before him.

With blinding speed, Revan turned and rammed the points of her lightsabers through the floating Jedi and Malak screamed, landing awkwardly near her. Seeing an opportunity, Revan withdrew her blades from the dead Jedi and cut at Malak's head. Using his mastery of defense, the Dark Lord, sidestepped and aimed his red blade at the woman's midsection, but she lowered the point of her off-hand weapon to parry. Malak changed angles as his weapon swept in and he sliced her short lightsaber in two. Metal and focusing crystals scattered on the ground and Revan barely brought her main weapon down in time to catch the attack.

As the blades hissed in contact, Malak blitzed again and body checked his former master. Revan staggered, losing balance and the Sith's armored hand seized her throat, digging his fingers into her neck. Revan grimaced as her windpipe was closed, but she craned her neck down and bit his arm.

Malak cried out in pain as blood seeped into Revan's mouth, but he slammed her in the face with the pommel of his weapon and she toppled backward, dazed. Disengaging, the Dark Lord limped toward the last cylinder, his lightsaber rocking back and forth oddly with each injured step.

The young Jedi fought to stand and, from 30 meters, Revan leapt at him, tackling him from the side and the two Jedi slammed into the ground. Revan seized Malak's head with both hands and rammed it back into the deck, splitting skin and bone. The Sith howled, but spun his arm around Revan's neck and pressed her carotid artery.

The young woman struggled while blood pooled in her neck, unable to find her brain. Her breath and her strength faded. Desperately, she rocked back and forth, trying dislodge his arm, but nothing worked and they were far too close for lightsaber use.

_Revan, remember what you taught me about Exar Kun?_ Aerin's melodic voice sounded in her mind.

Revan's bloodshot eyes blinked. The once terror of the galaxy would alter the length of his lightsaber in battle to gain advantages in different situations. With her vision fading, Revan thumbed the controls to her lightsaber and the blade shrank to dagger length. Then, with a shout from the Jedi, blue energy tore into red duranium armor, vaporizing skin, flesh, and bone.

Malak's arm fell away from Revan's neck, hitting the floor and the Jedi smashed her foot into his head, knocking him off of her. With an agonized cry, the Dark Lord willed his lightsaber back to his good hand and he cut her thigh open through her sooty, white robes. White hot agony filled her mind and she tried to stagger away. As the young Jedi collapsed to one knee, Malak stepped toward the last cylinder to consume the last of the Jedi.

Gritting her teeth, Revan lengthened her lightsaber and sliced her enemy down the back, shearing off flesh and bits of red armor. Malak fell forward, but turned in time to catch the woman as she leapt on him.

The Dark Lord smote her on top of the head with his armored fist, but Revan kept her focus and clubbed Malak across the face with the cylinder of her lightsaber, knocking part of his metal jaw away. Sparks burst from the damaged jaw, revealing wires and raw flesh.

The Dark Lord winced and Revan pushed away, holding the top of her head, where blood poured down onto her face.

Malak's eyes widened in surprise as the wounded woman launched herself at him yet again. She couldn't let him get to that chamber or all would be lost. He lunged at the cylinder, but Revan seized him by the back of the collar and spun him away. He staggered on his injured leg and turned to face her as she stood between he and the Jedi that would feed him.

"_Frotz…brtzz…_you infuriating bitch!" he shouted through his damaged vocabulator. She could see the horrid wound that she had dealt him in the past underneath the broken metal mask – twisted skin and broken teeth over raw, weeping tissue. Fueled by his own rage, he came at her and launched a flurry of one-handed cuts with inhuman speed and precision. Malak's fury was always terrible to behold.

Revan deliberately parried each one away, backing up until the final moment. The young woman inhaled and the Force surged into her like water from a broken dam. Her awareness expanded to encompass the chamber…the level…the Star Forge…and finally, the system. Carth's worry, the soldiers locked in battle, down to the vermin and insects crawling upon the ground – all of these things came alive in Revan's mind and Malak seemed to slow before her. Even the fire in the star became known to her.

Darth Malak struck obliquely, his ruby lightsaber snarling and the young Jedi picked it up the cut in a tight circle. They began a seesaw battle, their blades pushing forward and back, never leaving contact.

As the Dark Lord pressed his weapon forward, Revan slid the hilt of her blade to the left and Malak compensated in the opposite direction. Revan's mind could feel every nerve impulse…every surge of chemicals in both of their bodies. With the Force surrounding them, drawing them together as lovers once more, Revan…the fallen Jedi…conquering admiral, knew the climax of their battle was over.

The Jedi disengaged, her lightsaber finding open space and Malak's eyes froze upon the blazing cerulean point. In the blink of an eye, Revan thrust the lightsaber deep into the Dark Lord of the Sith's chest, the blue spike shooting out his back.

A gurgling sound emanated from his throat and he tried to reach out toward the Jedi's neck with his one hand. Seeing this, Revan twisted the blade and slashed it out the side of Malak's chest. With a weak cry, the Sith collapsed to the deck. On instinct, she drew her right leg back and held her lightsaber to her right shoulder, point toward the heavens.

Malak flopped about in uncoordinated movements. "Im…Impossible. I had…_frotz_…the ultimate power of this station at my command," he said, rolling on the floor, holding the fatal wound.

"This station, as powerful as it is, was no match for the will of the Force, Malak," she replied serenely as her awareness returned to her physical body. Now, there was no hate, no fury…only sadness.

Coughing painfully, he nodded his head. "Now…at the end of things, I see that you are right. Before…before this is finished, I must know. Revan, why did you lead me down…down this path? What if our destinies were reversed and the Jedi had taken me instead?"

Overcome with pity and remorse, Revan closed her eyes and knelt down beside the dying Sith and took his hand. In her mind she saw only a strapping, blond young man, smiling with eyes full of love. "Eviran," she said, using his Jedi name, "I have no words for my regret at starting this apocalypse, but you chose to remain on this path. I only hope that each of use finds some peace and forgiveness."

Spasms wracked Malak's body and his eyes began to roll up. He struggled for life, but his power abandoned him. "I…I thought that we would bring light to the galaxy…but now…all is darkness." She watched the Force grow cold within him and the maelstrom that had been Malak was nothing more than a faint breeze.

As Malak rejoined the Force, Revan held his head to her bosom for a few moments, rocking back and forth until the Star Forge shook. A horrible empty feeling filled her heart and she wondered why she had ever gone down this path. What would have happened if indeed, it had been he that had been redeemed? Was it all worth it? How many millions had paid the price for her ambition? She cradled the Dark Lord for a moment more, clenching her jaw to keep from weeping. There were no more tears in her heart. She looked out of the grand window to see the _Leviathan _burning and the Republic fleet closing in for the kill, unleashing their weapons on the Star Forge.

Coming back to reality, Revan rushed to HK and found him still, his eyes dark. She used the last once of her power to infuse him with energy and his gears whirred back to life.

"Query: What has happened, Master?"

"HK, there is no time. We've got to get out of here," she declared, looking back sadly at the last Jedi. With a sweep of her hand, the cylinder imploded, killing the hapless sentient instantly. Revan levitated HK and they rushed to the blast door. She hit the control and the portal shot open, revealing Carth Onasi and Bastila Shan.

"Thank the Force-" Carth uttered and Revan melted into his arms, gripping him tightly. It seemed like an eternity since she had seen him. The rasp of the stubble on his face against her skin was like the softest rose petals to her now.

Jedi Shan inhaled deeply in melancholy for a moment, watching the embrace. After several seconds, she spoke, "Come, we must go now. The Star Forge will be destroyed soon."

The two nodded and together, they sprinted back to the landing bay where they rushed aboard the _Hawk_. There, on the engineering deck, Mission knelt beside Zaalbar, who was wrapped in bandages and life support packs, but alive. Nearby, Canderous and Juhani lay on stretchers, nursing wounds while HK sat down to have his leg repaired by T3. Jordo and Dak Vesser poked their heads out from the engine room.

"Engines are green! Go go go!" yelled Jordo.

Revan, Carth, and Bastila ran forward as debris rained down upon the ship with the imminent destruction of the Star Forge. They quickly powered the ion engines and flung the _Hawk_ into space.

As the tough old vessel cleared the fiery landing bay, Carth accelerated to full speed, chased by gouts of plasma and burning metal that bounced off of the _Hawk's_ shields. With a huge sigh of relief, the auburn-haired Jedi contacted the Republic fleet. She nodded several times before looking at her friends.

"Carth, Revan, we have won. Malak is dead and the Sith are in full retreat. Even their reinforcements and Coruscant invasion force are on the run. Master Vandar will meet us on the Rakatan planet," she announced. Revan could tell that Bastila was running on willpower alone. Her recent fall and redemption had sapped her of any energy. Revan too, felt nothing but numbness. The gale of the Force that she had been through to defeat Malak left her beyond exhausted.

Captain Onasi exhaled sharply, wiping the sweat from his brow. Despite the battle, he was all smiles. It was like a dream of his had come true. "Damn Aerin, why did you drink up all of the Taresian Ale? I could sure use one about now," he said playfully. He turned the _Hawk_ about so that they could see the Star Forge disintegrating under the turbolaser fire of the Republic ships – it was a glorious sight.

Bastila quietly entered the coordinates for a planetary landing and then, Jolee entered the cockpit with a tray and several cups.

"Caffa anyone? It's the last of the Starstrucks blend from Manaan."

Revan looked up at him, incredulous. The galaxy had been on the brink of total Sith domination, which would have cast billions into a dark age the likes of which had not been seen since the Rakatan Empire and all Jolee could think of was caffa.

Revan laughed, but not the strained, bitter laugh of late. It was the wondrous, innocent laugh like the tinkle of bells.


	5. The Cross of Glory

W/N - Let's look at some of the crew and how they see the end of the journey. We'll look at some of the characters from KOTOR II and set the scene for the final chapters.

**The Cross of Glory**

**The **_**Ebon Hawk **_**– Day Three - 0616 Z**

In the cockpit of the faithful vessel, old Bindo handed everyone a mug of caffa. Revan leaned back in the right seat and inhaled the heady aroma of the dark brew. Gods, it was wonderful and it brought back some of the energy and dispelled some of the pain from her body. The first sip was magnificent, full bodied and rich in flavor. Nearby, Bastila sat in the navigator's chair, quiet, seemingly numb from her recent experience; it would take some time and gentle counseling to bring her back.

Revan turned to see Jolee, his hand extended high with his cup. "To life and long acquaintances," he said with a wink. She almost had to laugh hearing that come from the 'grouchy old man.'

It had truly been a 'near run thing' and could have went either way right up until the end. Was it her skill, luck, or will of the Force that dictated the victor from the vanquished? Perhaps she'd never know. Perhaps it was better not to know. She took another sip of the dark brew, letting it warm her body. She cradled the mug with both hands, feeling the heat on her palms. It felt good. It made her feel alive.

What would happen now though? She was aware of who she really was and this would surely cause some stir. Despite her 'victory' she had a feeling that the rest of the Republic might not be so supportive of her. What would the Jedi Masters do? A Revan reborn might not be such a wonderful thing to have running around the galaxy again. She thought for a moment on the many that she had left behind when she rebelled against the Order. Master Vrook's contempt now made so much sense. Then, there was Atris and Mai-Lyn. Where were they now? Mai-Lyn had been one of her closest friends after Malak. Last she had heard, Mai-Lyn had vanished without a trace after spitting on the Order. Revan suddenly felt a great sadness, like a weight was laid upon her heart. So much had changed. So many had died or were lost in the tidal wave that she had unleashed. What had she done?

She knew deep down that it could not be undone by any force in the galaxy. All she could do was look to the future. She gazed at Carth and hoped that happiness would finally be theirs.

Nearby, Jolee was actually feeling pretty smug with himself. They had beaten the odds beyond all hope or reason. Indeed, it had to be the will of the Force. In his mind he saw the moment in which Darth Moritz' lightsaber had barely missed him and he knew that in some other reality, he would be dead. Well, this is what he had signed on for…excitement and adventure. He slapped his leg as he raised his mug to the others. He saw Padawan Shan force a smile and raise her cup to be joined heartily by the rest. Jolee took a sip of the brew and put his hand on Bastila's shoulder. He sensed the turmoil in her soul and seemed to want to give some comfort. Despite all of her dour moralizing, he had found a soft spot in his heart for her. He truly wanted her to be at peace.

"It's time for an old man to take a vacation. In fact, I think we _all_ could use one."

Revan chuckled. "What, twenty years on Kashyyyk wasn't enough? Man, what a slacker," she teased.

Jolee grunted and slapped her gently on the head. "Oh, savior of the galaxy again…now it's open season on the old folk," he said, falling back into his old routine.

The Rakatan planet grew in the windshield and they all buckled in for the atmospheric entry. The altimeter kicked in and began clocking down as they passed through the boundary from space.

"Much easier on the stomach this time, fly boy," Jolee told Carth. The Captain gave him a warm nod in response – the old man was in a downright jovial mood – for Jolee. Just a few short months ago, he could not have imagined in his wildest, Force induced delusions that he would be part of a team to defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith. Truly, the river that was the Force had swept him to the ocean and all he could do was ride its current. All he could do now was be happy and enjoy the moment, for the moment was all that they had.

In the pilot's seat, the Captain smirked at Jolee's insinuation that his flying skills were not up to snuff. He had to admit that he had done some of his best work in the last few months. Once the buffeting had died away, Carth reached up and changed the settings of the life support system for an oxygen environment. He took a deep breath, enjoying the taste of the air. Without the dark cloud of Sith conquest hanging over him he felt alive and every nerve in his body resonated with joy.

He could not believe that they were here at this moment and he pinched himself to show that it was all real. Part of him kept thinking that he would awake and find Malak had destroyed the Republic and that Revan was dead. He looked over to see her still alive and gazing back at him. Her gray eyes…those wonderful, stormy gray eyes. Truly, they played the strings of his heart. For all of his bravery, he could still not imagine what he had done to deserve this.

He smiled at Revan. The war was over. It was really over. All the long years and all of the agony had taken such a toll on him. Could he really start over? Could he have a family again? It would not be the family that he had started with, but he knew he could never go back. He allowed himself a moment to visualize himself with Dustil in a fishing boat, casting rods out to sea with Revan waving to them from the shore. He had kept that image of Morgana doing just that deep within his heart for so long…buried so deep. It was time for new memories now, but could he let go of the old ones?

He flipped a switch just above his head.

"Okay, I've turned the seatbelt sign off. You are now free to move about the cabin."

In the next seat, Revan unbuckled her harness and stood. She took several steps aft and placed the palm of her hand on Bastila's shoulder. Painful emotions surged through the bond that was now stronger than ever. Revan gasped – it was like touching a hot iron. Terror and humiliation flooded into her and she knew her mentor's inner agony. How Bastila had endured such torment was beyond her. She wondered if she would have fared half as well.

"Bastila…we will get through this. I am here for you."

Padawan Shan averted her gaze, obviously fighting for control. "Revan, from the time we were younglings, you have taken care of me…looked out for me even though you were younger. I must stand on my own…find my own peace," she said in a straining, tremulous voice.

The raven-haired Jedi nodded. Images of a younger Bastila, looking up to her, were now clear in her mind. "Yes, you must…in time, but for now, we must rely on each other for strength. That is the true greater good."

Bastila turned to make eye contact with Revan and blinked several times before hot tears flowed down her cheeks to splash on her black robes. Padawan Shan tried to look away and clench her jaw, but Revan held her. She wasn't going to let Bastila bear this all on her own. It would be too much – Padawan Shan's entire psyche would come collapsing down in shame and horror and…she would again fall to the Dark Side. Revan could feel her shaking like a leaf in her arms.

"The Jedi do not allow their emotions to affect them," Bastila uttered with a groan, her words without conviction. "I fell to the Dark Side…I was Malak's puppet…I murdered Kyle."

Revan gently stroked her mentor's hair. "And now, you are on the path to healing. Let us be redeemed together and together, someday we may forgive ourselves. Let it out, Bastila," she said soothingly and the auburn-haired Jedi allowed the tears to flow freely. Soon, Revan's torn robes were soaked as Bastila sobbed violently, rocking and pounding with her fists.

As she held Bastila, she looked up and made eye contact with Jolee and the old man nodded with a knowing smile – it was a start. There would be hope.

**The Rakatan Temple – Late Afternoon**

The glory of the Rakatan sun shone strongly in the crystal blue sky over the gathered crowds of Rakatans and Republic forces. The assembled sentients mingled and murmurs covered the wide plateau.

Canderous Ordo leaned against a stone wall at the top of the temple, healed by the power of his implant. The proud Mandalorian wore Sherruk's scarlet armor, which he had buffed and polished to a reflective shine. The surviving Mandalorians stood with him and they laughed in deep, throaty voices at warlike jests.

Bralor, the champion of many dueling circles, clapped Canderous on the shoulder. "Ergeron was right…you really should consider it," he said, eliciting a doubtful frown from Ordo.

At that, Lashowe stepped in, interrupting the warriors' bravado. "You should listen to these wise men, Mandalorian."

Canderous raised an eyebrow, looking down on the petite, white-haired woman. He was intrigued. She had the fire of a warrior, but could she walk the walk? "That hair gives you an Echani look. Do you have the skills to back it up?" he said sternly, trying to turn the tables on the woman.

Lashowe gave him a pouty look. "For the right leader I do."

He chuckled at her comeback in his gravely voice. They were all talking nonsense. The glory of the Mandalorians was diminished and the fiery star of the Mandalore had set forever upon the galaxy. There would be no more valor…no more conquest. Survival was the best that they could hope for. Canderous snorted. Well, he had served the greatest admiral of their time and his adventures were the stuff of legends now. That was quite a legacy for their dying race. He could have few complaints.

Bralor grasped him by his armored elbow. "Think on it, Canderous. We are with you. After what you have done today, only glory awaits us."

Glory…what did that word mean to him now? He had lived for the sound of that word for so long. Part of him still yearned for the song of battle. But that would be for another day. He thought about brave Ergeron and Jagi and he realized that he was tired, ever so tired. He tousled Lashowe's white hair and gave her a wry grin. "Why don't we sleep on it?"

Nearby, Juhani meditated with Mekel and they were now dressed in luxurious robes of cream and white, covered by a mocha hooded cloak. Through the miracles of modern medicine and the Force, her arm had been reattached and made whole again. The Cathar's face was uncharacteristically serene as she faced the healed Masters Vash, Kavar, and Zez-Kai El. She had come through so much and had faced down her anger. She knew that more struggles lay ahead, but she never wanted to go back to being the enraged young woman that she had been. Thanks to Revan, she would put that behind her.

Now that the Sith had been defeated and her last tormentor slain, Juhani couldn't see what the future would hold for her. For so long, everything revolved around vengeance and righting wrongs. What would she do now? What _could_ she do now?

A fourth master approached Juhani and placed a blue robe before her. "Knight Juhani, please accept this as a token of the Order's gratitude," spoke Master Quatra.

Juhani's face registered surprise and then warm satisfaction; her long years of torment and her long months of recent sacrifice had finally been rewarded. Having that reward presented by her lost master was especially heartwarming for her. No longer did Juhani feel a failure and a shame to the Order. In spite of everything that she had endured, all the humiliations and torment, she could now stand on equal terms with these great beings and be honored and trusted. She gratefully accepted the garments, signs of her elevated rank as Master Quatra turned to Mekel.

"Mekel, you too have given much to the Republic recently. We know of your past affiliations, but should you wish to serve, there is a place for you in the Order."

Juhani looked over to the once fallen Jedi. Redemption was a feeling that was its own reward. She gave him a supportive nod and he took the robe that was presented to him. As Revan had helped her, she too, would help others.

Beyond them Captain Carth Onasi paced in a crisp dress uniform of gray and blue with silver epaulets and colored ribbons. His black boots were polished to perfection and his face cleanly shaven. Beside him stood Jordo Crae in a mechanic's coverall and Midshipman Mission Vao in a gray uniform with silver buttons up to a high collar.

The blue Twi'lek scratched her neck and turned to a tall Wookiee. "Egad, Z, this itches. How am I going to survive four years of this?"

Zaalbar warbled in jest and Mission smirked, slapping him in the stomach.

"Ten-hut! Admiral on deck!" yelled Carth, announcing the approach of Admiral Forn Dodonna. The three snapped to attention and gave the Admiral a smart salute. Dodonna smiled and returned the salute, bringing hand up to her cocky maroon beret.

"At ease," she said, extending her hand to Carth, which he took gladly. "You three have done the Republic a great service. I have here a message from Supreme Chancellor Dakar." Forn placed a holoemitter on the ground.

Carth's mind raced. What had happened on Coruscant in the last few days…in the last few weeks, in fact? They had been out of the loop for so long. "Senator Dakar? Aerin's father? What happened to Locarno?" asked Onasi.

"Beats me," Dodonna answered with obvious contempt for the former Chancellor. "He ran when things got hot."

Carth felt a certain cold satisfaction at this. Locarno was slime, pure and simple. His corruption and politics had nearly wrecked the Republic and he was glad that the man was gone. Hopefully, Locarno would get his somehow, somewhere. He watched as Forn activated the emitter and the holographic image of the new Supreme Chancellor appeared. Instinctively, everyone bowed.

"Greetings, loyal members of the Republic. This is a great day," the image said, looking at each person. "Your actions reflect great credit upon yourselves, the Navy, and the Republic. As such, I have hereby certified the appointment of Mission Vao to the Republic Naval Academy with the rank of Midshipman, Third Class. Welcome aboard."

The young Twi'lek's girlish smile burst through her military bearing. She had overcome filth and oppression to be accepted into the finest military institution in the galaxy. Carth's heart was filled with pride in Mission's grown into a professional young lady.

Chancellor Dakar returned her grin and continued, "I have also authorized the creation of the Telosian Restoration Project to be headed by Jordo Crae and Rear Admiral Carth Onasi, who will work with the Ithorian Herd."

Carth stepped back, suddenly weak in the knees. What did he just say? Was his homeworld to be reborn? And who was _Rear Admiral_ Onasi? "Excuse me, Supreme Chancellor…did you say-"

"I did, Admiral Onasi. I swear by the Force that I will do my utmost to restore your home."

The two Telosians looked at each other in awe. "We give you our thanks, Supreme Chancellor. We will make Telos a beauty once more," said Carth with a bow, surprise still on his face at his promotion.

"I know you will. Now, there is someone, who wants to meet you," Orrin Dakar voiced and the hologram of a raven-haired woman appeared beside him – Aerin Dakar. She was an exact physical duplicate of Revan.

"Admiral Onasi," she said, "I want to thank you and your brave crew for the sacrifice and service that you gave to the Republic. Without you, we would be no more," she said, looking at him without recognition. Her words had warmth, but the warmth of a friendly stranger.

Carth gasped at the likeness of his lover before him and she continued. "As you know, I gave my identity to increase the chances of this mission's success. Although I could not be with you in body, I have been with you in spirit. Thank you, congratulations, and may the Force be with you on Telos." Admiral Onasi blushed momentarily, imagining being intimate with that Aerin. After all, they were a perfect match in physical form.

After the brief meeting was concluded, Carth looked at Admiral Dodonna. "And I thought only the non-participants got awarded and no good deed went unpunished," he said, joking about awards and punishments under Locarno's regime where politics ruled and merit just got you in trouble.

"Not any more, Admiral Onasi, not any more," she answered slyly and then looked up at the massive Wookiee. "And you, Zaalbar, the Republic has pledged aid to Kashyyyk to help and clean up the mess that Czerka made. We hope to have a long and prosperous affiliation with your people."

Then, the group was startled by the sound of running boots. Carth turned to see a young man sprinting toward them. His heart leapt.

"Dustil!" he yelled, waving the boy toward them. The dark-haired youth came to a halt just in front of the gathering.

"Dad…dad, I got stuck in the crowd," he said, awestruck by the festivities.

Carth wrapped his arm around Dustil's head and ruffled his hair. "Son, I'm going back to Telos. Jordo and I are going to help rebuild her. I…I'd like it if you would be there with me."

The boy gave him a sideways glance. "It'll be quite a feat to restock the lakes," he quipped while gazing out over the Rakatan ocean. "Hey, do you think that the fishing will be good here?"

Watching the exchange nearby was the rust-colored droid, HK-47, standing with his head down and orange eyes dim. "Statement: This condition called peace is most unsatisfactory. I am without a target for the first time since I left that miserable Ithorian on Tatooine," he said in a low and slow voice that could only be construed as depression.

He paced about, scanning the crowd and the empty sky for any threats, but no one revealed any hostile intent. As he let out an electronic sigh, a young man and woman, both blond and wearing Republic uniforms approached.

"HK, don't be so glum," said Lieutenant Niki Helos. "I'm sure there will be many more meatbags to shoot in the months to come. After all, Bastila told me that Darths Sion and Nihilus had escaped with a portion of the Sith fleet."

The droid's eyes brightened. "Query: Are you pulling my leg?"

"Would I do that?" she answered and then pointed to her companion. "HK, this is Mical, he is a medic with the service."

The man bowed deeply, carrying himself in a most dignified manner, more befitting a Jedi than a Navy medic. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, HK," he said in an accent equally as dignified as his behavior.

The droid dimmed one eye at Mical. "Query: Is your sole function to fix meatbags? _What_ sort of a life is that?"

"Well, it's very rewarding, but, to be honest, my heart is vested in research and archaeology. One day, after my military commitment is over, I will lead an expedition to Dantooine."

Finally, in the shadow of the temple spire, Master Vandar stood before a kneeling Revan, Bastila, and Yuthura Ban. His lime green face was serene on the exterior, but many questions burned within his soul.

The women's eyes were closed until Vandar spoke, "Although we have ended the Sith threat for today, the future remains cloudy. There will be much to be done in the coming months. The Academy on Dantooine has been destroyed and we will have to build a new one for the new generation of Jedi. We must always think to the future."

The Twi'lek, Yuthura Ban looked to the Jedi Master. "I will do what I must to help those, who have been harmed by this war. I am a humble servant of the Order."

Vandar smiled and then took Bastila and Revan's hands in his. "Knight Shan, Knight Revan, it is time for the ceremony.

Bastila inhaled deeply at the sound of her new rank. "Master Vandar…I failed you. I do not deserve your reward."

"On the contrary, Bastila, you are now everything the Jedi stand for. Sacrifice, knowledge, intelligence, and now…humility."

Jedi Shan stopped and trembled for a moment and Revan took her other hand. Bastila bit her lower lip and replied, "Master Vandar, I think I understand."

He looked upon her hand, which dwarfed his own and knew that, at last, she did.

**The Ceremony**

The dwarf star that lit the sky began its slow descent toward the horizon and the crowds gathered at the base of the temple. Ordered ranks of Republic troops stood besides murmuring Rakatans of the Elders. Revan looked down on the masses and, for a second, she thought she saw multitudes of Sith soldiers saluting she and Bastila, chanting, "All hail Darth Revan."

Revan blinked for a second, clearing her mind of what could easily have been, given a slightly different series of events. What would she have done with all of that power? Why would she even want it now? Power for its own sake was madness. If only she had understood that but a few years ago.

Master Vandar addressed the crowd while Carth brought the others together. Then, he slid in behind Revan and wrapped his arms around her waist. She settled in, letting his body shield her and it felt so right. She looked up at the bright sky and wondered how she had ever deserved this. She tuned back into the speech and Vandar spoke of darkness and light and the redemption that comes through sacrifice. Admiral Dodonna then stepped forward and they all came to attention. The Admiral then pinned a platinum cross on each of their breasts – The Cross of Glory, the Republic's highest honor.

Revan felt a little odd receiving such an award – for ending a war in which she, herself, started.

_Now that I am Revan again, why do I still have such odd emotions. It must be that I have blended with that Aerin and we are now…someone entirely different. This compassion thing can be very annoying, but I find that it suits me._

Then, Revan's mind snapped back to reality as Vandar swept his tiny hand back at them while starfighters screeched by overhead amid the burst of fireworks.

"And with this victory and these awards, we welcome back, Revan, the Prodigal Knight."


	6. To the Great Beyond

**W/N - **Thank you, Taeniaea. I am determined to finish this once and for all. There's some nostalgic moments and a prelude to the parts covering KOTOR II.

**To the Great Beyond**

Upon the Rakatan planet, a grand ceremony was held to celebrate the Republic's improbable victory over the Sith Empire. Fireworks burst and starfighters roared by, giving the gathering a festive atmosphere. On a pedestal, a tiny Jedi Master spoke glorious words commemorating the sacrifice of the brave and honoring the living. Master Vandar's voice carried far and wide over the field, echoing with new found strength.

High atop the alien temple, Revan, fallen and redeemed Jedi Knight and heir to the Throne of Freesia, stood, looking down at the tired, but victorious forces of the Republic. Thousands of soldiers, crewmen, and pilots looked on, seeking hope for the future that had been so dark only a day earlier. Revan tried to smile as she gazed down on their faces. Although relieved at the survival of the team, doubt gripped her heart – doubt in her deservedness of the accolades being heaped on her.

Her raven hair was once again perfectly coiffed around her delicate, tanned features and the bruises and lacerations that adorned her skin on the Star Forge had been carefully erased by the Force. Revan's white robes were neatly pressed and devoid of the slashes, burns, and blood from the recent fray and she cut the imposing, charismatic figure that she was known for as the victorious admiral. As in the past, her aura shimmered brightly, drawing adoration from the people. She knew that, had she but strayed just a little, those would be Sith troops down there, hailing the return of Darth Revan. She shuddered.

Admiral Carth Onasi stood beside her, assuming his typical, roguish stance, hand on hip. The brave and stubborn pilot had changed over the long, desperate months. He was leaner, but softer in appearance, the bitter scowl that had once marred his handsome features now replaced by a long-forgotten smile. Both his heart and his step seemed lighter and his dashing, heroic looks captured the imaginations of the forces under his command. Maybe now, they could finally find peace together.

Bastila Shan, now a Knight of the ancient Order, hovered behind them, shunning the spotlight. Once more, she was clad in her robes of sienna and brown, her auburn hair neatly styled for the occasion. The young Jedi blinked at the setting sun, torn between her guilt and her elation at the Order's survival. What would the future hold for her now?

Enjoying the moment, the rest of the team gathered around them in the growing darkness of dusk as the ceremony concluded. A final flurry of fireworks heralded Revan's official return to the Order and she bowed low before the crowds, honoring them. The throngs cheered one last time and then began to break up, with officers assembling their men to attend to the duties of cleaning up after the massive battle. It would be a long and tedious task ahead.

Revan remained at the ledge as the sea breeze blew in for the evening and her hair whipped about her face. Carth and Dustil gazed out at the sliver of the dying, orange star, now void of the dark spike that had fed on it for millennia.

Then, a voice rang out in the twilight air, "Aerin…Aerin Dakar!"

The Jedi turned, not fully realizing that the call was for her. She focused her eyes on a tall, muscular man with graying blond hair approached, leading a group of familiar faces. Revan's eyes lit up as recognition hit her. "Marl! Ice…Gadon…Zaerdra…and, as I live and breathe, Deadeye Duncan." How in the galaxy did they get here and find her? It must be destiny.

Nearby, Mission Vao, holding young Sasha's hand, squealed with joy at the sight of her fellow Tarisians. Matrik, the once desperate fugitive, wrapped Mission up in a bear hug, while Ice's characteristic chill melted and she gave the Twi'lek a toothy grin. Revan could not have been more fulfilled and happy than at this point in time in the company of her dearest friends. She wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever, but she knew that the only thing that was constant in this world was change.

Breaking the solemnity of the moment, Duncan raised his fist defiantly above his head. "Wow, I was creamed by none other than Revan! I'm a celebrity!"

The group broke into laughter and the Jedi embraced her friends, one by one.

**The Rakatan Planet – Three Months Later**

Time flew by and soon, the victorious Republic fleet completed its repairs and departed, leaving a contingent of scientists and Jedi on the planet to learn more of the Rakatans and to cleanse the world of the influence of the Sith. The Elders had proven to be valuable allies, shedding insight into the Star Forge and the lost history of that once-great race.

After a particularly long meeting, Revan leaned back into her chair and stretched her aching back. She was finding that she was not so well suited for administration and she was finding the scientific mission tedious. Only the fact that most of her friends had remained with her made it bearable. As Sasha played by her side, Carth walked in – a huge grin covered his face.

"What is it?" Revan asked, her mouth twisted in a half smile full of curiosity.

"Are you sitting down? Oh wait…you are."

She had to know now and realized that he was teasing her. "Okay, out with it!"

"You remember Jordo Crae?"

How could she forget? The man had lived on the _Hawk_ with them for months and was one of Carth's best friends. "Uh, yeah."

"Well," he said, dragging it out, "He's now a Vice President of the Telos Restoration Project! It was approved by the Senate yesterday!"

Revan let it sink in for just a moment before she leapt out of her chair and into Carth's arms. It was everything that they had dreamed of. "That's wonderful! When does it begin?"

"Jordo just called from Coruscant and they'll begin construction of the massive, Citadel Station, an orbital platform from which the planet will be healed. Apparently he'll be joined by Chodo Habat, head of an Ithorian Herd."

"Ithorian? What will he do?"

"They'll provide flora and fauna for the project to ensure its success. I think this is going to work, Revan. I think it's going to work," he said excitedly as he spun her around in his arms. "Hey, you remember Lieutenant Dol Grenn?"

"No. Wait…rough looking guy with graying hair? I kind of do."

"He's another old friend. I've just selected him to be the Chief of Security for Telos."

Revan felt a warmth in her chest that was near to bursting. The peace that she sought so long ago and had betrayed her oath to gain was coming to her in the most roundabout way. "So, when are we going to join them?"

"I'm hoping we can be there in a month," he said and sat in her chair, putting her on his lap. She nestled into the crook of his neck and watched Sasha play. She thought of those friends who had departed and hoped that they were well.

Mekel and Dak Vesser returned to the Order and were sent by Master Vandar to the Onderon System to facilitate the entry of that world into the Republic.

Lieutenant Niki Helos continued to serve the Republic through insightful and aggressive operations. The Director of Republic Intelligence had taken a liking to her and she was sent to the frontier to head up her own unit.

Admiral Forn Dodonna, the last remaining Theater Commander, was given the rank of Grand Admiral, replacing the incompetent sycophant, Admiral Vrex. As the Chief of Staff of the Navy, she would be in a position to influence and reform the fleet.

Then, she thought of someone else and smiled a distant smile. "I really miss him," she said.

"Miss who?"

"Big Z."

She felt Carth nod. "That was a great thing that you did for him…consider his life debt paid and allow him to return to Kashyyyk. I really miss him too."

Revan giggled. "But not his breath. I spoke to him about three weeks ago and he told me that he was embraced by his father and was made the chief of his clan."

"Chief? Wow, that's serious."

"He wields Bacca's Blade now in honorable hunts and wants to return the Wookiees to their cultural roots."

"With the help of the Republic, I'm sure that the stain of the Czerka will be washed away."

Revan sighed. Soon, there would be someone else that they would miss. She looked up into Carth's eyes and he knew what she was thinking. Their time together had forged such a bond between them that they sometimes finished each others' sentences. "She'll be okay."

Carth chuckled. "Well, maybe not for the first year. It's going to be tough, you know."

Revan knew that training at the vaunted Republic Naval Academy was going to be intense – at least that is what her fake memories told her. "You know, she never dreamed that she could have come this far. I think back on the wild street urchin that she was and I feel…."

"Proud…. Yes, Mission has become like a daughter to me. You know she'll never forget her humble beginnings while she rises through the ranks."

"That you can be sure of," she said confidently. Then, something else came to her and she held out her hand to summon a data pad. It flew to her hand crisply. "Get this, Carth. I got this letter from Mission's brother of all people. Beyond all hope or logic, Griff found a niche in the Tarisian Ale market. He says he's going to pay us back." They both burst out laughing at the same time. She again snuggled in his arms where it was so warm and reassuring. Beyond all hope or logic, they too had not only survived, but overcame the darkest, most deadly force to ever threaten the Republic. Perhaps Griff might come through after all.

"So, what do you think Juhani will do?" Carth asked.

"She spoke about rejoining Master Quatra, this time as a full Jedi Knight. You know, I think she has finally put her demons to rest."

"She does seem so serene these days…unlike-"

"Jolee Bindo?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he's as grouchy as ever these days. I don't think that sitting around agrees with him now that he's off Kashyyyk."

"I wonder if he even knows what he wants. You know the Order agreed to accept him again."

Carth snorted. "And I'll bet he groused about it endlessly," he said and then adopted a Jolee impersonation. "_If those damn fools think I'm going to drop everything and rush back into their open arms, they've got another thing coming._"

They burst into laughter again. "He'll go back," Revan said knowingly. "I know him too well now."

"And Bastila, what of her? I haven't seen her in a month now, I've been so busy."

Revan developed that faraway look. She knew it would be a long time before Bastila was normal again. "She renewed her commitment to the Order, but I know she's never stopped loving Kyle and will be atoning for his death for the rest of her life. You know, if one good thing has come out of this, she's learned that compassion and love are not such evil things."

"Well, that is a good thing," he said, nodding and then he got a mischievous look in his eye. "And…what of your boyfriend, the Mandalorian."

It was Revan who snorted this time. Evan after the destruction of the Star Forge, Canderous refused to depart and insisted on remaining with her. "Poor guy, he's bored out of his skull. No more battles to fight…for now. He has the remaining Mandalorians waiting for him on Dxun, the site of the first battle of the Mandalorian Wars. Kelborn, Bralor, Xarga and many others went there to prepare the way for the new Mandalore."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked and she could see the concern written on his face. After all, it was the trick she had used to initiate her own war against the Republic. Carth shifted uncomfortably under her.

"They are so few now…I don't even know if their race will survive long. I want them to have some semblance of honor in their dying days. In any case, we're leaving soon for Coruscant. The Order wishes to see me."

"What about?"

She pursed her lips, not entirely sure, but she had an idea. "To give a final answer for my sins."

**Coruscant – Two Months Later**

Jedi Revan traveled to the capitol of the Republic, hooded out of concern for sentiments about her in the Core Worlds; despite her redemption, there were still hostile feelings toward her regarding her near overthrow of the Republic. To keep her safe – or perhaps to keep others safe from her, Carth, Dustil, Canderous, and her faithful droids accompanied her.

In the great Jedi Temple, Revan walked alone in the courtyard garden where younglings trained with tiny lightsabers under the guidance of Master Vrook Lamar. The man had aged considerably in the past few years and his hair was now mostly gray. Against her better judgment, Revan approached and bowed before the old master and he waved his hand to tell the younglings to cease training.

"Knight Revan…what brings _you_ to this hallowed temple? Surely, glory and conquest can only be found elsewhere." The sarcasm and contempt were clear as the Coruscant sky.

The young woman pursed her lips, regret filling her chest. She would make no attempt to justify or make excuse. "I…I was wrong. I am here to pay for what I have done," she managed to say and then turned, leaving a surprised Master Vrook to resume his lessons. She could only hope he would understand and forgive.

She journeyed to the highest level of the temple, where she met with the Grand Masters of the Jedi Order, the wisest and most powerful of the mystic element. There, the elder Jedi sat in a circle overlooking the city world and Revan stood in their midst. The Knight's heart was heavy and she anticipated an adversarial meeting. She had come to put herself on trial for the past, knowing full well, that she may not see her friends, or Carth again. Reluctantly, she prepared herself to accept this.

"Grand Masters of the Order, I stand humbly before you, ready to answer for my crimes."

Master Vandar stood and walked toward her, his sky blue robes shimmering in the light. "Knight Revan, it is true that you have done many things for which you must atone for. It has been decreed that you shall pay through service. Travel to Telos with Master Atris and help her to build another Jedi Academy."

Revan's eyes widened, surprise and hope obvious on her face. "Telos?"

Vandar nodded with a faint smile. "Yes, I understand that Admiral Onasi will be there as well. It is…a fortunate coincidence, is it not? I suggest you go to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor and inform the Admiral of your punishment."

Concealing her glee, the young knight bowed low, sweeping her hand near the floor. "I accept the correction and wisdom of the High Council. Let me attend to my task and trouble the Order no more."

Then, the diminutive master walked over and took her hand. "Come Revan, I have something to show you."

He escorted her down the tall spire of the temple and into a grand hall, carpeted in rich blues and golds with wide marble pillars. Within the long hall stood twelve statues, cast in bronzium.

"Revan," spoke Master Vandar, "These are the Lost Twelve, a dozen Jedi, who left the Order voluntarily to pursue what they felt was a higher calling. We commemorate them here with both honor and sadness so that their lessons may be learned by all. Behold," he said, lifting his hand up to a massive sculpture of her – the twelfth lost Jedi.

Revan nodded seriously, understanding that she was not the first, nor would she be the last in the long span of the Order. Then, she gazed down on the kind master with a bittersweet smile.

"Farewell, Master Vandar and may the Force be with you."

**The Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

Jedi Revan was escorted before Supreme Chancellor Dakar by four elite soldiers of the Old Guard. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest at the prospect of meeting her faux father.

As they entered the grand chamber, lit by priceless lamps, she saw Carth, Dustil, and Canderous waiting for her. The Admiral was attired in a white dress uniform with the Mandalorian in his red armor. Standing beside them was the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, robed in spring colors of green and yellow. At his side was a raven-haired young woman.

Revan looked upon her as if she were gazing into a mirror. It was all becoming clear.

The Jedi bowed humbly before them. "Supreme Chancellor Dakar…Mistress Aerin Dakar, I am honored by your presence and it is my pleasure to meet you again."

Aerin lifted her twin up and they stood face to face. Carth and Dustil gasped at the resemblance between them, the few exceptions being their hair and clothing. Mistress Dakar cocked her head and pursed her red lips.

"I could think of no greater person to carry my identity in this time of need. The Republic is in your debt."

Revan shook her head. "No Mistress, it was your kindness, compassion, and sacrifice that saved us all. Had it been left to me alone, all would have been lost. Having discovered my true identity, I believed you to be weak…but now, I stand in awe of you. I carry you now in my heart and I am the greater for it."

Revan found she liked her twin and they became as sisters during their short stay on Coruscant. Together with her friends, they visited Mission at the Academy, where the young Twi'lek was growing accustomed to military life.

As they reluctantly departed the capitol, old Jolee Bindo bid them farewell at the space port. He had indeed rejoined the Order and…been given a special honor.

"_Master_ Bindo," Revan said with a bow.

With a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips, Jolee groused the way he always groused, "Cut that nonsense out. We've been through too much together for that 'Master' bantha poo. You want to give me a complex?"

Revan chuckled happily. Yes, she was happy – perhaps the first time she was truly joyful in her entire existence. Unburdened by ambition, conquest, and destiny, she felt at peace. She leapt into old Bindo's arms and wrapped him up tightly. After a moment's hesitation, he gripped her back.

"Jolee, my wise and grouchy Jolee. I once saw your death in the Force, but now I know it was not true. At our parting, I have one request…never change." Once, on the Star Forge, she had seen into an alternate reality where the old man was killed. She knew she could not have borne it if it had come true. As they embraced, she could smell his salty tears and knew no words would come to him.

With that, she departed to a new destiny, knowing that his wisdom and guidance would foster in a new generation of Jedi.

They journeyed to Freesia, where Revan met her mother, the Queen, for the first time in twenty years. Although the reunion was joyous, they could not remain, but there, Revan declared that Sasha should be her heir.

"Why can you not stay?" her mother asked.

Revan gazed upon the woman, who seemed to be as young as the day she left for the Jedi Academy. Her beauty was still as radiant as Revan remembered it to be. "I am sorry, mother. I have been given a task by the Order. I intend to fulfill my promises from now on."

The queen seemed happy with this. "Is he good to you?"

Revan smiled and took her mother's hand. "He is. I cannot think of a more joyous destiny. We will be happy on Telos."

The queen wrinkled her nose. "Telos…such a backwater planet. Are you sure you will be satisfied there?"

"I am."

"Well, you must visit often. I look forward to the day that you might rule and when Sasha comes of age."

Revan looked forward to that too, but not the ruling part. Her destiny would take her elsewhere. Sasha would make a fine queen.

At the end of their traves, they landed on the new Citadel Station, orbiting Telos. The planet was mostly barren except for pockets of damaged terrain and the polar ice caps. Revan looked upon the battered world and wept for the destruction that had been wrought in her name.

Work continued on the station as the Ithorians worked their magic, regrowing large sections of wasteland, creating forests, plains, lakes, and oceans. Additionally, the new Jedi Academy blossomed under the polar ice cap and Master Atris began to instruct new students in the ways of the Force.

However, darkness continued to lurk in the Outer Rim and the influence of the Czerka came to Telos and they undermined the work of the Ithorians. A year passed and, one day, Revan was awoken by an urgent call. She extricated herself from Carth's arms and he moaned softly, still asleep. She brushed her dark hair from her face and covered herself as she pressed the receive button. A surge in the Force told her that something was wrong.

The glue-green holographic images of Bastila and Jolee appeared. Old Bindo's face was serious...grim. This couldn't be good.

"Revan, thank the Force you and Carth are safe. We have disturbing news," Jolee warned.

Jedi Shan nodded, her eyes darting around as if someone would attack at any moment. "Lieutenant Helos has informed us of a growing Sith threat in the Outer Rim. As you recall, Darths Sion and Nihilus were not accounted for after the destruction of the Star Forge. Moreover, several Jedi have been assassinated in systems adjacent to yours. We fear you may become a target."

Revan's eyes narrowed with concern. After all of the fighting and all of the sacrifice, all that she loved and cared for might once again be in mortal danger. Her fear went against everything that she had been taught in the Order about attachment. She thanked Jolee and Bastila and then rushed to the next room, holding a sheet over herself. She was near terror. As Revan tore through the door, there, sleeping soundly, was Sasha.

The young Jedi sighed heavily. Would she ever know lasting peace? Would everything they had worked for be ruined? She could not allow those that she loved to come to harm and if that meant abandoning them, then so be it. Revan now faced the hardest decision of her life.


	7. At the End of Things Part I

**W/N - **Arigato gozaimasu, Jen-san. I am halfway through your final chapter now.

This is more of an extended epilogue and not meant to be a full KOTOR II story so some of the KOTOR II plot will be glossed over.

Other malarkey - I passed my pilot in command checkride. Doofus 22, cleared for the ILS, runway 4R, departing 4,500' for 1,500'.

**At the End of Things - Part I**

**Telos – Citadel Station – 15 Months After the Star Forge**

Admiral Carth Onasi's face was pained, feeling an impending loss that he had not felt in some time. The memory of the void gripped his heart and he sat, stone faced before the small droid T3-M4. With a heavy sigh, the admiral pressed a panel on the droid and its eye lit up, focused on him.

"Tee Three, I know what she's planning," he said slowly as if it took him great effort. "I can see it on her face…I know something's wrong. Ever since she got that call. But she won't tell me anything; she just says I have to do what's right and that I need to take care of Sasha. Sasha…boy, she's grown. Unfortunately, we have not been able to locate any of her living relatives. Well, one day she'll be Queen of Freesia."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if the droid even understood his angst. "Anyway, Tee Three, I know Revan's going to leave. You need to stay with her…protect her. Do you understand?"

The droid gave a loud, "Bweet!" to indicate his acknowledgement.

With that, he stood and took a bottle of a vintage Tarisian Ale. He rotated the green bottle in his hands, reading the label – 'Vao Vintners' with a holographic image of a smiling Griff - and poured the liquid in a wide snifter. "That damn Griff, he made it big after all." The once wayward Griff Vao had just sent them a case of his private reserve and a sack full of credits. Carth had to laugh, but it was a bittersweet one. The peace that he had finally achieved was going to be ripped asunder. As he sipped the rich, brown liquor, the commlink chimed; it was Dol Grenn.

"Admiral, a shuttle is arriving…there are three Jedi aboard, led by Jedi Master Jolee Bindo."

Carth's eyes grew. "Jolee? What's he doing here in the Outer Rim?" This was most unexpected.

"Unknown sir, but they are requesting permission to land. He is accompanied by Bastila Shan and Juhani."

"This has got to be about that call. Dol, grant them clearance to land."

Carth hastily set down the fine crystal that came with the ale and jumped up. In his rush, the sleeve of his crisp uniform brushed the glass and it teetered on the edge of his desk for a brief moment before falling to the ground and shattering beyond all hope of recovery. He looked down at the shards and wondered if his life would take a similar turn once again. He could not bear it if it did. He couldn't go through this again. The admiral sprinted to the docking bay, passing the Citadel Cantina, to arrive just as the shuttle was settling down on the metal deck plates. Despite his lofty and dignified position as an admiral, Carth bounced on his toes like a young boy awaiting his parents. His nerves jittered with every passing second.

As soon as the bay was pressurized, he was practically leapt down into the bay, willing the hatch open. The portal slid open with a hiss and he rushed up the ramp into Jolee.

"Jolee, what's going on? I have to know."

Old Bindo's face was serious, but a familiar glint was in his bright eyes. "Oh, nice to see you too, sonny. Come, we have many things to discuss, but not here," he commented as he glanced around cautiously, seeing a Paragian crew unloading precious fuel for the station.

Carth nodded reluctantly as Bastila and Juhani approached. The admiral gazed warmly at the two women, who were dressed in merchant's robes over their Jedi finery. Bastila had changed tremendously since they had first met. No longer was she the cold, inflexible iron maiden – her cheeks now had a healthy, rosy glow, and her eyes held a sad, but deep sense of emotion. Carth thought briefly back on their angry, adversarial encounter on the _Endar Spire_ nearly two years ago. Jedi Shan touched him on the arm, lending him a sense of affirmation and warmth that he desperately needed.

He saw that Juhani too, had changed – she now held an inner calm and peace that was lacking in her life during the quest. Together, the two women embraced Carth and they disembarked from the shuttle. He knew this was entirely un-Jedi-like, but he appreciated the gesture with all of his heart.

"Telos welcomes the representatives of the Order," voiced the admiral, trying his hardest to appear official.

Then, Revan approached. She looked tired and worried, a look she had not had since before the Star Forge. "Carth, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He turned, half angry, half sad at the question. "I command this station. I should be here to greet such honored guests…and to learn what is about to take place in my sector, don't you think?" he said, gesticulating broadly with his arms and hands. It was something he did whenever he felt that old demon rising to the surface.

Revan nodded, pursing her lips. "Yes…yes…you deserve that much."

"I'm having a real sense of déjà vu here," intoned Bastila with a wry sense of humor. Carth looked at her sideways – when did she develop any humor at all?

Together, they marched to the command center and into the secured facility, where they would be free of prying eyes or ears. As Dol swept the area for bugs they sat on the utilitarian chairs that surrounded a holographic projector in the center of the room.

Jolee remained standing in the dim light, his dark brown robes blending with the wood paneling of the room. Carth saw that he had aged a little since the Star Forge. He was a bit grayer and…wrinklier, but the essence of the grouchy old man was still the same. Master Bindo narrowed his eyes and took a breath. "Just when we thought things were settling down, it appears the Sith may be reasserting themselves. Although, so far, only the Outer Rim seems to have been affected."

Bastila furrowed her brows and looked back and forth between Revan and Carth. "Niki Helos has been a blessing in all of this. Her sources have told her that Darth Sion seeks to kill you, Revan, as a way to consolidate power and claim lordship over the Sith. Although he lacks Malak's power in the Force, he is still formidable and is adopting a strategy of assassination and stealth."

Revan cocked her head as if in disagreement. "I remember Sion…he was always about direct confrontation and strength. He was…my muscle."

"Things change," countered Jolee. "Niki also told us that Sion may be associated with a mysterious Darth Traya."

"Traya?" blurted Revan. "By the Force, no!" Carth saw fear creep into her delicate face and he felt the same gnawing terror grow in his gut. It made him nauseous to think of assassins in the night stalking them. For a moment, he pictured himself awaking to find her, slain in their bed and a masked killer standing over him. He shuddered.

"Can't we stop him?" Carth asked. There must be a way.

Bastila shook her head. "We cannot find him yet. He hides, just beyond our reach."

"All of our agents and several of our Jedi have gone missing," said Jolee grimly, "and are presumed dead."

Juhani nodded, her catlike eyes fixing on Revan. "We know that you and Malak learned much from Traya. That is why Supreme Chancellor Dakar and Aerin have sent us. We…we have a plan."

**Under the Telosian Ice Cap - The New Jedi Academy**

Within a secret, snow-covered plateau on the slowly healing planet, a new academy had been constructed. Jedi Revan had been instrumental in its establishment under Master Atris and young Padawans and apprentices filled its halls with shouts of training and the hum of the lightsaber. A new hope was growing under the coldest of places.

Revan stepped off of her air speeder, cloaked in warm, heavy garments, and removed her helmet. Steam shot from her nostrils in the cold air. There, two identical women greeted her - they wore silver, form fitting body suits and their hair was snowy white.

"Welcome, Jedi Revan," they uttered in unison and the Knight recognized them as Echani handmaidens, formidable in combat and fierce in their loyalty.

They escorted Revan to a circular meeting room, where Master Atris awaited. The Master of the Academy and member of the High Council also had snowy white hair despite her being only slightly older than Revan. Her silky white robes and sky blue eyes lent her an imposing presence that was not lost on the Knight.

"Master Atris," the raven-haired Jedi said with a reluctant deep bow. If it was one thing that Revan still struggled with, it was humility. But…so did Atris. "I thank you for seeing me."

Atris sat turned away and made no effort to face Revan nor to stand and return the courtesy. "Knight Revan," she replied offhandedly. "You have been remiss in your duties to assist me in training the students. How will you ever become a master with such a lack of responsibility?"

Revan choked down her response to the insult. "I am sorry, Master. I have encountered a…troubling situation that requires my immediate departure. I have come to say good bye."

Atris turned on her fiercely, her white hair swirling around her head. Her blue eyes blazed, causing the handmaidens to take a step back. "Leaving me a second time?" she seethed, her rage out of all proportion to the event. "Just like your precious exiled general, that accursed Mai-Lyn T'Sing!"

Revan avoided eye contact – it would only fuel that mindless anger. How Atris became a Master was beyond her. "My betrayal of the Order is all in the past and this has nothing to do with you. I must do this…for my family."

"Family? The _only_ family that a Jedi has is the Order…or have you forgotten that, _Knight_ Revan," the Master said, emphasizing the discrepancy in their rank.

"Both my family and the Order are sacred to me. There is nothing further to discuss, Master Atris. May the Force be with you." She wheeled about and walked away, feeling the heat from Atris' eyes on her back. The Force rippled with venom, but Revan cared not. The opinion of one bitter Master weighed nothing compared to the safety of her family. She would trade ten Atrises for Carth and Sasha's life. It was a no-brainer. The two Handmaidens stepped forward to try and intercept her, but Revan raised but a single finger and red plasma danced about her hand, causing the Handmaidens to stop in their tracks, their mouths open.

"Don't even think about it." There was a dark void in her gut now and it was growing by the minute. The one bright spot was that she would be away from Atris. She gave each Handmaiden a lethal glare as she walked by. The twins would have been meat in a fraction of a second if they decided to get foolish. Atris would no doubt complain as she always did and Revan would be on the hot seat again. Been there, done that, bring it on. It was a short walk back to the _Ebon Hawk_ where Canderous Ordo stood just outside the hatch. HK-47 and T-3 were there too and she didn't feel much like discussing matters.

"Revan," said Canderous, "we are ready to depart." He seemed glad…glad to be finding new wars to fight…new frontiers to break. He wouldn't be happy for long though.

"Get us airborne," she said tersely and walked past them.

"Bwooouuuoo," voiced T-3.

"I don't care. Just do as I say right now." She was not in a mood for debate. In fact, her mood was downright sour. They boarded and began to setting in. Revan sat heavily into a seat in the cabin and plopped her bags in the next seat. "Canderous, fly it."

The sharp whine of the engines powering up shook the bay, rattling the interior of the shuttle. It was time to go. Nothing further could be accomplished here. With a push of the hand, Canderous sent the shuttle into the darkness of space. Revan's departure was sudden and reverberations emanated throughout the Force with rumor and speculation flying through the galaxy. She was followed by her faithful companions, Canderous Ordo, HK-47, and T3, but somewhere, at the edge of the Outer Rim, she abandoned them – according to the plan. There whereabouts are currently unknown.

Unfortunately, despite Carth's desire for peace to return to his world, the power of the Sith continued to grow. This time, however, it was different – unlike Revan and Malak's bold and offensive strategies, the new Sith threat remained hidden in the Outer Rim, subtle and elusive. A dark ruthlessness took hold and many Jedi were slain in that sector to assassins and worse things. Even the world of the Miraluka, a race of Force sensitives, was obliterated, shattering the calm of the Force. With the growing shadow, the Telos Restoration Project stalled and began to founder as the Czerka influence grew and a syndicate of the Exchange took root under the Quarren, Slusk. During all of this, the people began to wonder if a new age of terror was taking hold.

Four years passed as the dark side waxed powerful once again. The pendulum had swung back. The thing that was being asked was, "Where's Revan?" Was she behind all of this? Her disappearance beyond the Outer Rim fueled wild stories and speculation. There was even a believable tale that she had gone to find the Sith'ari, a fabled perfect being. Above all, paranoia and suspicion spread through the worlds and they prepared for the possibility of another Revan-led invasion. And, the people wondered how Admiral Onasi bore the slings and arrows that were directed at his lover.

**Telos – Citadel Station – 55 Months After the Star Forge**

The orbital station sat, high above the planet, now in increasingly desperate straits. Citadel Station's fuel supply from Peragus had been cut off with the destruction of the fuel rich moon, slowing the rejuvenation of the planetary surface. The mood on the station was noticeably sour and a malaise had taken hold.

Admiral Carth Onasi had taken the flagship of the sector, _RSS Sojourner _to investigate the cataclysm on Peragus. With him, was newly minted Ensign Mission Vao. The admiral walked with his guard to the boarding platform where Mission stood in her crisp gray uniform. "Welcome, admiral," she said with a snappy salute.

He looked a bit older than when they had last seen each other a year ago when she graduated from the Academy. It was more the stress of the last few years. But, when he saw his old friend, he beamed with pride. "Permission to come aboard, ensign."

"Permission granted." Anyone could see the questions inside of her struggling to get out. She followed the admiral and his staff aboard and closed the hatch. As they began walking toward the Bridge, she elbowed her way through the throng of people, ignoring the protests. "So, Pops, what's the deal?" she asked the admiral, breaking any known protocol for addressing a superior. Faces around her frowned with disapproval, but, she didn't care. "Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

Carth stopped in his tracks. It had been for her own safety, but she deserved to know 'the deal.' He looked over to his Chief of Staff. "Get us underway, commander. I need to speak with Ensign Vao alone." The commander raised an eyebrow in wonder, but nodded and took the rest of the staff with him. The admiral looked around and quickly found a conference room suitable for their chat.

As always, Mission was the picture of impatience despite being a more mature 20 years old now. Carth felt pride in her having graduated and in seeing the professional woman before him, clean and sharp in her bearing. "Sit down, Mission," he said, offering a more casual atmosphere.

She sat, flipping her _lekku_ back behind her head. Her expression told him that if he didn't spit it out right now, she would do him bodily harm.

"Okay, okay," he said, splaying his hands in apology. "You know how hard it was after Revan left?"

"How hard?" she asked hotly. "What, was it two months…or maybe three that you waited for her before you took up with that…that intergalactic skank?"

The admiral blushed fiercely at the accusation. "That's not the point, Mission."

"Then, what is the point? Just because she works for Bubble B Surool doesn't mean you can trust her." Mission glared at him, baring her teeth. He knew she loved Revan like a sister and that she was looking out for him too. Bib Surool was now a big time producer of talent and had come a long way since Taris, but he and his star act, Lyn, always gave back to the community.

"Mission, the point is that she's a good woman and Sasha has really taken to her."

"So what? Raven is a good woman too and _is_ Sasha's mother."

"Not technically."

The young Twilek looked about ready to violate several more protocol regulations and Carth leaned back uncomfortably. "That's Bantha Poo and you know it, Pops. Revan was the best mother that she could have. Nobody gave Sasha love like she did."

Carth reached out to touch her…give her reassurance, but Mission pulled away. "Mission, you have to trust me. When we get back I want you to meet Rilia. She's very special. I know you two will get along."

"Special, my ass," she said as she crossed her arms and legs. Then, she stood and came to attention. "Is that all, admiral?"

Carth sighed. There was nothing more that he could say. "That is all, ensign. Dismissed." As Mission turned on a dime and marched stiffly out the door, he could feel the ship moving and hear the ion engines whirring to life. It would be a long trip to Peragus.

**Telos – Citadel Station**

Lieutenant Dol Grenn sat in the main office of the Telos Security Force, reading the incoming data. He'd seen the ship before…somewhere. That was it – it was the _Ebon Hawk._ There had always been strange tales and weird adventures that followed that ship. Some say that it was cursed. He read the crew manifest and the travel log. "What a minute," he said in his gravelly voice. "This ship was just in the Peragus Sector. They may have had something to do with the incident there." He looked over to another man. "Sergeant, impound the ship and have the crew brought here for questioning."

He knew that the loss of Peragus would be a huge blow to the restoration effort and if these people had anything to do with that, Force help them. But, he was an investigator, first and foremost and would give them a fair shake. No one could ever say that he had rigged anything in his life. It was something that Admiral Onasi could always count on. Not that he was a sucker of anything.

A voice shook him from his thoughts. "Sir," a young woman said, "I've gotten another complaint from Slusk."

Dol rolled his dark eyes. "What does that Quarren want now, corporal? Does he think that we exist just to serve him?"

"Well, yes, sir, he does."

He grunted. "It was a rhetorical question, corporal. I didn't expect an answer on that, but what does he want?"

"He says that another one of his staff has disappeared. He wants Rilia Starsprite and Lyn questioned."

Dol chuckled cynically. "Oh, you mean another one of his slavers got himself killed. He thinks that the Admiral's girlfriend did it again."

"He does, sir. I take it you won't be returning his call."

"Those two dancers couldn't hurt a fly. He just wants to create a scandal that will hurt the admiral. Besides, there has _never_ been any hard evidence to substantiate his claims." He wondered if he would do anything if there ever were hard evidence. He would have to, friendship be damned. That was the law. He wasn't all that keen about Carth hooking up with some skanky dancer, Revan left the admiral in the lurch. Besides, Rilia made him happy. Wasn't that enough?

The sergeant returned and waved Dol over. "This is the weirdest bunch of ragamuffins that I've ever seen and believe me, I've seen a lot."

Dol looked through the one-way glass into the interview room and saw the nastiest old crone that he could imagine. She was hooded in brown robes and was missing a hand. He winced. "What's her deal, sergeant?"

"I don't know. Her name is Kreia and she gives me the creeps."

The lieutenant could feel it from here – some kind of weird, nauseating feeling that was just beneath conscious thought. Was she one of those Jedi? Nearby, a tall, lean man, slouched in a chair while a woman with the most striking platinum hair spoke to an astromech droid. Well, he'd better speak to them. He walked into the room and made eye contact with the younger woman, whom he figured to be just shy of 30. He had to take a deep breath as her beauty was quite apparent. Her eyes were deep blue and she had delicate features, but there was a profound sadness in her expression. He wondered what was behind that emotion and thought that it had something to do with Peragus. Regardless of her looks or her feelings he would find out the truth and do what he had to. It was the law.

"My name is Lieutenant Grenn. I have some questions."

The blonde woman spoke. "I am Mai-Lyn T'Sing. I will try to answer any questions that you have."

The story of Sith infiltration on Peragus was incredible and almost unbelievable. If it were true, Admiral Onasi would have to know right away. Some of their story did make sense though. He didn't have enough to hold them in detention. "All right, you are free to go for now. I am impounding your ship until the details of your story can be verified. Until then, you are free to roam the station, but do not attempt to leave without my authorization."

Dol did not regret his decision and the Mai-Lyn, known as the Exile for some reason, helped to bring order to the station. That Kreia woman, however, was nothing but useless. After a couple of weeks, the Exile even helped the struggling Ithorians against the Czerka and the Exchange, creating a lot of enemies in the process. The lieutenant wondered which was better, a corrupt peace or a just war. Well, he knew the answer to that, but it wasn't going to be pretty. He just hoped that Carth would make it back soon before things got out of hand.

**Telos – Citadel Station**

With the tension in the station growing and threatening to break out into open warfare, Mai-Lyn, had her astromech droid, T3-M4 infiltrate the Czerka. The corrupt organization had been plaguing the station for almost two years now and Lieutenant Grenn had asked for her help in the investigation. Her 'mentor' Kreia disapproved of the help that she was giving to the Republic, but she could just sit by and watch the pain that they were inflicting on others for profit. "Go Tee-Three, find me some information on their operations."

"Bweeet!" he declared as he rolled off and entered the secure facility. The droid had quite a skill for getting into places he didn't belong. Where he'd learned that was a mystery, but she wasn't arguing.

It had just been recently since she had felt the Force flow through her again. It was like drops from a blocked up faucet, but the familiar tingle on her skin and exhilarating 'aliveness' of its power occupied her mind. Kreia had been helping her grow and develop her strength again. Once, Mai-Lyn had been like a raging inferno of the Force, but that was a long time ago. She vaguely remembered all of the battles, all of the dead, all of the faded glory from that near forgotten time. Sometimes at night, she could still see the rotting corpses on the field, rising and pointing skeletal fingers at her. How did all of her dreams come to that?

She thought about that day when Revan overcame Master Vrook and took so many young Jedi with her to slaughter and victory. Oh, how glorious that had been. Revan's words were so wise…so true. How could they let the Republic be conquered? And yes, they turned the tide…they took the war home to the Mandalorians. They annihilated Malachor V. The wars should have ended. Peace should have returned. Then, she thought of the dark morning in which she refused Revan's command to go to war again and free the Republic from the shackles of corruption. It was too much. She could still taste the alcohol on her lips and smell the stench of vomit at her feet as she told Revan to leave. The woman was once Mai-Lyn's closest and dearest friend. Things had changed so much.

"What ever became of Revan?" she asked to herself. All she knew was that Revan was redeemed somehow, but then disappeared beyond the Outer Rim. Was she even alive now? Could Mai-Lyn ever be redeemed?

T-3 wheeled out of the Czerka compound and up to her. "Deedle deet. Bweeeut."

"Good job, Tee-Three. So, a droid named B-4D4 helped you, huh?"

"Deereeet. Zeedlebop."

"Oh, you found incriminating evidence that the corporation was undermining the restoration project? Jana Lorso was behind it? Good job. Let's go tell Dol Grenn."

And so, the TSF brought down the corrupt Czerka chief, Jana Lorso in a dramatic arrest. However, this had the unintended consequence of sparking open warfare and the Czerka mercenaries decided to take action by attacking the Exile and her crew.

**Telos – Citadel Station**

With shouts of rage, hired thugs charged the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, intending to eliminate them and the Ithorians and to take control of the station. Soon, under the furious assault, they were cornered, but the Exile led her people in countering the attack and saving the Ithorian Herd from slaughter. As the battle in the Ithorian compound unfolded, the Exchange, secret allies of the Czerka, sent reinforcements to take the Exile from behind.

Exchange brutes rushed en masse toward the Ithorian Vivarium, where the Herd grew its wondrous plants for Telos. They brandished their weapons, shouting their intent to take revenge and control the station. No one would be safe. As they neared their destination, a woman in thick, blue robes over a skimpy dancer's outfit, stood in their way. Despite the onrush of armed men, she appeared serene, unafraid. She brushed back her ebony hair and held out her hands to stop them. She cut an imposing figure, finely muscled and stern in expression. They stopped, seeming unsure what to make of her.

Benok, the lead syndicate man, pointed at her with a vibrosword. He shook the muzzle of his weapon, clearly intent on intimidating her. "You there…move or get hurt!"

The woman merely looked at them as if they were foolish children, needing guidance. "Why have you come here?" she asked in a strangely resonant voice that filled the hallway. "Don't you know what you're doing is wrong?" Her eyes bore into their souls and dug down into the muck of their beings. Tendrils of power floated from her lips and surrounded the syndicate men.

The brutes stood, transfixed by her gray eyes, unable to move as her words wrapped around their minds, gripping them like iron claws. All that was present in the hall was her will and that could not be denied. Then, without another word, they departed, abandoning their criminal ways - no reinforcements would come to the Czerka this day.

The woman watched the mobsters withdraw as if they were in a daze. She exhaled a long breath. "That was close."

A green, Twilek woman emerged from the shadows. "I had you covered," she said, holstering an elegant looking pistol. "You should be careful though, Rilia, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"It would be bad for business, Lyn." That dark haired woman looked around and then nodded. Then, they shimmered into nothingness as their stealth field generators activated. Soft footsteps sounded in the hallway, receding into the darkness.

Without added strength, the Czerka folded and the Exile led her force in overthrowing the corporation and the crime syndicate on Citadel Station. The Telos Security Force cleaned up and the crew headed to take a shuttle to the planet. The tall, roguish pilot led the way with the astromech droid in tow. Behind them walked the Exile, talking to Kreia. There was a shimmer in the air and the robed woman, Rilia Starsprite, appeared in a corner of the shuttle bay, watching them go with mixed feelings. She wasn't sure why she should feel this way. She wanted to step forward and say hello. It would be awkward though. It was better this way. Rilia wiped a little moisture from her eyes.

She knew that the thin man was named Atton Rand and she saw him run a hand through his wild, dark hair. She had seen him during her show where she and Lyn gyrated for the crowds under flashing lights and pyrotechnics. He was one of the better tippers, always up at the stage throwing credits. Once, during a dance, she had gotten close to him, letting him onto the stage, where she could see the lust in his eyes. He gazed onto her silky skin, removing her skimpy outfit in his mind. It was a job, what could she do about it? He reached a hand between her legs, but she gently pushed it away as she leaned forward and brushed his ear with her lips.

"You're a pilot, right?" she whispered through the pulsing music.

There was pride in his eyes. It was his angle into her. "Why, yes…yes, I am."

She slid her mouth over to his other ear, letting her cheek brush his. "Then, you've heard of touch and go's."

"Of course, it's basic pilot training." She could see the curiosity in his face now, wondering where she was going with this, hoping he'd be with her tonight.

She leaned back and put her finger on his nose. "Touch me and you go." She spun around, putting her backside in his face before crawling back to Lyn. She looked back and winked, seeing him sigh heavily and wipe sweat from his brow. He tossed more credits on the stage and then walked away.

Rilia snorted at the memory and rolled her eyes. That Atton was following the wrong head and one day, it would come back and bite him. Then, he looked over to her and they made eye contact. Her breath froze in her chest and this time, it was he who gave her a wicked wink. He looked away for a second and she hit her stealth field. He looked back, confused. His eyes searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"What is the imbecile looking for?" the old crone asked.

Atton bit his lip, but said nothing as he walked up the hatch into the _Ebon Hawk._ Rilia watched the hatch close. She knew that sound. She could imagine the pressure equalizing and the whine of the turbines as the engines cranked. She could feel the controls in her hands. She closed her eyes and wished them well. With that, the crew of the _Ebon Hawk _departed to save the galaxy.

**Telos – Citadel Station – 59 Months After the Star Forge**

After months of skirmishes around the Outer Rim, the Sith made their move for domination once again. Grim news streamed over the holonet, casting an oppressive atmosphere over the station. Lieutenant Dol Grenn and his patrol of TSF troops marched through the cantina on their way to the command center. Things were exceptionally quiet in the entertainment module as the creeping darkness enveloped Telos.

Race Master Zek sat with Pazaak shark Mebla Dule, glum faced over the downturn in business. On stage, Rilia Starsprite and Lyn danced and sang their hearts out for a small, but appreciative crowd. Their contract on Telos had been very lucrative, bringing in millions of credits, but things had been dry lately. People had been leaving Citadel Station for greener pastures and for fear of the new Sith threat.

The Chief of TSF led his men into the command center where they settled into the secured facility. There, Lieutenant Grenn activated the encrypted hologram and an image of Niki Helos appeared.

The older man saluted the younger woman. "Lieutenant Commander Helos, I'm sorry, but Admiral Onasi is away at a meeting with Grand Admiral Dodonna. How may I be of service, ma'am?"

Niki, a quickly rising star in the cloak and dagger world of intelligence, returned the salute. "Lieutenant, bring Citadel Station to full alert. I have information that you will come under attack at any moment. Alter your security codes ASAP. Admiral Dodonna has already been briefed and, she and Admiral Onasi should be enroute."

"Ma'am, may I ask how you came about this information?"

Niki shook her head. "Sorry lieutenant, need to know. All I can say is that the source is reliable. Stand by one moment. There is another, who must speak with you."

A blue-green hologram of Bastila materialized on the viewing platform. Her face was drawn and worry covered her features.

Dol nodded respectfully to her. "Master Shan, I pray you have some good news."

Bastila shook her head. "The power of the dark side is growing. We have been shielded in the Core Worlds, but nearly every Jedi in the Outer Rim has been hunted down and killed. Also, there was an incident on Dantooine; several Jedi Masters were slain," she said, her voice choking, "including Master Vrook. I fear the Sith will reveal themselves shortly. Be on your guard…help is on the way."

Dol saluted Niki and gave Master Shan a parting nod. As their images faded, he turned to a young man nearby. "Dustil, bring the station to full alert." His hands flew over the controls to change the security codes as Dustil Onasi hit the alarm. The men and women of the security force flew into action, opening the armory and reinforcing the shields. Barricades were thrown together in strategic junctions. Young Onasi led a contingent down to the shuttle bay. Now, all they could do was wait.

Dol hunkered down in the command center with several of the officers. Lights flashed on the consoles, illuminating his rough face under his helmet. Despite the chill in the room, he wiped a bead of sweat off of his face. "Damn the fuel situation," he said about having to turn the environmental controls down. If things got any worse, they'd freeze. He felt a presence in front of him and looked up. "Oh, Rilia and Lyn…you shouldn't be here."

The dark haired woman seemed impatient. She was always a hot head when it came to protecting things that were important to her. "What can we do, lieutenant? We want to help."

"I would have hell to pay if I let Admiral Onasi's significant other come to any harm," he said, thinking back on poor Morgana and departed Revan. "You know it as well as I do. If you want to help, Rilia, stay out of the way. I should have sent you off when I had the chance." He knew it would have been harder to get a Rancor on a shuttle though.

Both women snorted, but before they could do anything, alarms started going off. A sensor officer looked over, terror written on her face. "Lieutenant, a fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace. It's…it's the _Ravager._"

Dol looked onto the sensor display and his blood froze in his veins. The rumors of the death ship were true. The vessel, the flagship of the Lord of Hunger, Darth Nihilus, was an eerie, gutted ghost ship, left abandoned by the Republic over the wasted world of Malachor V. Massive holes from lasers and torpedo hits covered its durasteel hide – a ship that would be impossible to crew or drive under normal circumstances.

But this was not normal. The _Ravager_ was held together by the power of the dark side alone. Dol's voice choked in his throat for a moment and he could see the fear on the faces of his men. He looked back to order Rilia and Lyn to return to their quarters, but they were already gone. No doubt the ghost ship had frightened them off. He forced himself to speak. "A…all batteries open fire. Launch torpedoes in a rolling volley."

The station shook. The Sith were firing as well. "Shields holding," someone said. Gods, where was Admiral Onasi and the rest of the fleet? If it was one thing that Dol would die doing it would be preventing a repeat of the devastation of Telos and the death of Carth's beloved. He watched a Sith cruiser wink out in a flash of light and gave an air punch to show his satisfaction. Maybe they could hold out.

The station shook again and sparks burst from the overhead lights. "Shields Four and Six are down. Assault shuttles are disembarking from the _Ravager._" Fear was beginning to take hold now and he could see several officers cowering, preparing for the worst. Defeat was in their eyes.

"All torpedoes, target the shuttles!" he ordered.

Great swaths were cut through the swarm of tiny ships, but on they came and settled on the hull of the station. "The Sith have landed," another voice cried.

"Prepare to repel! Action stations, action stations!"

The image of Dustil Onasi appeared on the intercom. "Dol they're all over us! I need reinforcements now!" Dol saw flashes of light in the background and Dustil turned and fired. There was a scream and the screen went black.

"Dustil! Dustil!" A dark pit formed in Dol's gut. It was all coming apart. He gripped his blaster rifle tightly and settled behind a console. They would be coming soon. Blaster fire could be heard in the distance now, growing closer. He hoped Rilia had made it to safety. Someone was yelling, shouting obscenities. Dol took aim at the door as it flew open.

"Shut the door, Dol, shut the door!" It was Dustil, pumping shots back as he fled. The young man dove onto the floor, sliding into the room as the door slammed shut.

Dol sighed with relief, but it was short lived. The door blew open, sending debris inward. Behind barricades, Dol held his blaster rifle up, firing without aim, spraying a corridor with particle beams. Beside him, lay Dustil Onasi with a handful of grenades.

"Dol, I'm not going down without a fight," Dustil said, hurling a plasma grenade. "I still have a score to settle with the Sith." Grenn could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

The grenade detonated with a flash and shockwave, casting Sith troops into the air like so many toy soldiers, but a Dark Jedi somersaulted through the flames to land on the barricade. He twirled his red lightsaber about and cut through a TSF trooper. The Sith then pointed at Dol and Dustil.

"Darth Nihilus will crash this worthless station into your wasteland planet. Prepare for your doom."


	8. At the End of Things Part II

**Merry Christmas! **Arigato gozaimashita. Yonde kudasai to otanoshimi nasaimase (please read and enjoy). We have a little action, a little love, a little nostalgia at the end of things.

Other malarkey - I spent a week in paradise, lounging in a private cabana on the beach. Pics on my site. Defeated my Padawan in a pistol contest on the dueling tree, 3-2. My old Glock 22, .40 cal came through again. The last Kendo shiai of the year is on the 27th and I think I'll do ok. Sensei tore the sleeve off of my gi with a thrust that I barely parried. It was an epic duel. I defeated a San Dan kendoist 4-2.

**At the End of Things – Part II**

**Telos – Citadel Station – Habitation Module**

In the blinking overhead lights of the Habitation Module, a vicious firefight was being waged. Lieutenant Dol Grenn, Dustil Onasi, and the Telos Security Force had held off a Sith invasion fleet for hours thanks to a warning from Intelligence Officer, Lieutenant Commander Niki Helos. Staccato blasts and desperate calls for help filled the dimly lit room as Sith troopers poured in through breaches in the barricades and walls. Seeing the glossy armor of the enemy, Dustil emptied his power magazine, firing almost indiscriminately as he ran from cover to cover. Sparks and explosions rang around him, preventing him from taking proper aim. All he could do was try to stay alive and keep fighting.

The weight of numbers was against the stalwart defenders and they were driven back, module by module, street by street, and room by bloody room, to this last stand. Dustil saw Dol rush past him and a soldier fell nearby, screaming. He leapt over another man who was holding in his guts. He tried to reach down to help, but enemy fire rained down on them and he was forced to roll away. The wounded soldier reached out desperately, mouthing the word 'help', but Dustil couldn't go back. He howled in frustration as more explosions cascaded upon them. He could hear scuttling feet approaching and knew the enemy was closing relentlessly. He had to fall back.

On one of the last barricades, Dustil crashed down, trying to take cover and caught a glimpse of Dol laying down a carpet of blaster fire. Young Onasi took a breath and hurled a grenade back. The low _crump_ of the detonation brought screams to his ears and he saw Sith troopers fly away from the blast. He rolled to the back of the barricade and landed hard, knocking the wind out of him. Things couldn't get any worse.

But he was wrong - a Dark Jedi somersaulted into the room and landed on the barricade, standing like a viper, ready to strike at Dol and Dustil. The Sith was clad in gray with his face shrouded by a mask. His red lightsaber cast a hellish glow.

"Darth Nihilus will crash this worthless station into your wasteland planet. Prepare for your doom."

The lieutenant couched his rifle and a burst of bolts streamed from the muzzle only to be swatted away like insects. More of the enemy were closing and Dustil had to choose his targets. He ducked behind cover and then popped back up to fire point blank into charging troopers. His muzzle flashed and men screamed and fell. With a feral shout, he emptied the magazine into them until the weapon would fire no more. As the last of them fell, he saw the Dark Jedi step over Dol and cock his weapon back. Onasi didn't want it to come to this. He was told not to reveal himself, but there was no choice now. He reached inside his coat and took hold of the secret object.

The Sith sliced down at Dol, intending to split the man's head in two, but a golden lightsaber met his attack, stopping it short. Dustil's hands held the other end of the weapon and he disengaged sharply to create an opening and then slashed the Dark Jedi across the belly. The Sith stopped in his tracks, his face forming a horrified expression of shock and pain. The enemy toppled backward, crashing down to the base of the barricade. Unexpectedly, all was quiet. As the smoke cleared, Dol looked Dustil up and down, equally surprised.

"I didn't know you were a Jedi."

Young Onasi shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable and guilty for having revealed his secret. "I've been studying under…under a friend of my dad's," he said evasively, unpowering his sun-colored blade. He was glad that he had saved Dol's life, but would his teacher be upset? Well, perhaps not. His teacher always seemed understanding and told him that life was important. He started to feel better.

Dustil pointed down the hall where the Sith continued their attacks. Perhaps the tide was turning. "Well, shall we?" he said to Dol. This was young Onasi's first real encounter with his lightsaber and he had not only survived, but done well. A little bit of confidence seeped into his limbs and his hands stopped shaking. He thought briefly about how he was shown to focus the lens and set the crystal of his weapon and how he had first crossed blades with his mentor. The Shii-Cho style was all that he knew, but the basics were always strong, his mentor said. In any case, it would have to do. There was still much fighting to be done before this day was over. His looked down at the silver cylinder in his hand and felt a certain pride in his heart as he ran ahead with Dol at his side.

**Entertainment Module**

From the grand area where dreams were made and broken on Telos, Bib, Rilia, and Lyn watched monitors depicting the unfolding last stand. The arena was devoid of all other life as everyone else…everyone with any good sense had fled. Bib "Bubble B" Surool stood glumly, his green headtails hanging limp as Republic forces retreated. Dressed in a revealing dancer's costume with high boots, Rilia grit her teeth, feeling helpless to do anything about the Sith onslaught. How could she stand by and watch as her dreams died? She paced, barely able to contain herself. "We've got to do something," she said.

Her dancing partner, Lyn, sighed, pressing her hand onto her elegant blaster pistol. "We've got to make a stand. Maybe we can cause a diversion?"

Bib shook his head. "You'd just get yourselves killed. I can lose you two. You're all I have. Ever since we got together on Taris…."

Rilia knew how he felt. They'd been like a family for many months since coming to Telos. Together, they had done so much good – Bib had lured many a slaver in the hopes that they might acquire the pair of dancers only to fall prey to them. Bib was like an older brother to the dancers and she could see the worry in his eyes. But, she couldn't just let the station be destroyed.

Then, one viewscreen caught their attention; it showed the old smuggling vessel, _Ebon Hawk_, slashing through enemy starfighters to land roughly in the docking bay. Her gut tightened with adrenaline. Could this be the catalyst that they needed to turn the tide? For a moment, Rilia quieted her mind and felt the presence of those aboard the approaching ship. They were allies and were risking their lives to save them. She knew that the time had come to act.

Rilia threw a hooded robe over her dancing costume. "Bib, Lyn, stay here and hide. I'll be back." She gave them a look that silenced all protests. With that, she rushed to the changing room and gathered some belongings. Then, she sprinted out of the hall.

The dancer ran past screaming refugees toward the docking bay, slowing only to get around the fleeing populace. As she rushed down a narrow corridor, a small astromech droid wheeled around a corner. Rilia looked down and a warm, nostalgic feeling filled her heart.

"Bereet, bweet!" squealed the droid, eliciting a smile from the dancer.

"Shhh Tee Three, it's a secret. I'm so very sorry I had to leave you, but it had to be done."

"Bwaa."

The woman knelt and pulled her hood back, revealing her raven hair. "It's good to see you too. Come, follow me…we must hurry," she said and guided T3 to a nearby terminal. The droid jammed his datajack into the port and twisted it.

The image of HK-47 appeared in the monitor. "Query: Why are you bothering me when I am preparing meatbag casserole?" HK's orange eyes then 'blinked' several times as he saw the dancer.

"Master…," he said in an almost awestruck whisper.

"Yes HK, I'm glad to see you too," she said. A forgotten sense of command reasserted itself within her and her confident voice rang out, "Take Canderous…or should I say the _Mandalore_, and make haste to the Habitation Module. I want you to initiate a flank assault on my orders. And HK, do _not_ mention that you saw me."

The assassin droid's eyes burned fiercely. "Acknowledged: It will be my pleasure," he said, his voice resonating cheerily.

As HK's image faded, Rilia looked down at T3 warmly. It felt just like old times. "Remember, my friend, this is our secret."

Gathering the Force within herself, she tore down the hall toward the Habitation Module with T3 in tow. Soon, the sound of desperate fighting could be heard. Rilia took a knee and activated her commlink.

"Dustil," she said, hoping that he was still alive…hoping that she wasn't too late.

The image of the sooty young man appeared with a smile, a desperate smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Rilia…I have to thank you. Your teaching saved me. We're pretty beat up though. The last Sith assault nearly broke through, but they let up for some reason and fell back. I think they're just gathering numbers for the final strike."

Dustil looked to the side and then nodded, stepping back to allow Dol Grenn to speak. Dol's face took on an exasperated look. "Rilia, what are you doing? Stay in your quarters - Admiral Onasi will be here soon."

"Dol, you're on an open channel. Go secure now," she replied, switching the commlink to secure to which the Lieutenant's expression changed. He was losing patience with her. There wasn't time to explain. "Just listen," she added forcefully. "Disperse your men behind cover, but prepare for a counterattack. You will have to consolidate your force quickly to punch through. Speed, violence of action, and flexibility are the keys."

Grenn now became angry with the stress of the conflict. "Look Miss Starsprite, this is a war not a dance. Just because you're the Admiral's girlfriend, doesn't -"

Other measures were needed now. They were out of time. A surge of the Force reached out through the commlink and Dol gasped as it surrounded him, penetrating his mind. He blinked heavily and stuttered for a moment before speaking, "Yes, it shall be done."

Rilia felt terrible, but there was no other way. _I'm going to blow my cover_, she thought, worried about how it would begin to attract unwanted attention. The Sith would surely feel the vibrations in the Force. However, none of that would matter if Citadel Station crashed into the planet. "Very good Dol, I'm going to create a diversion. Be ready to attack on my signal," she informed him and shut down the link.

The lithe Jedi padded along on soft boots up to a Sith command post. She tried to think of a better plan, but this was all she could come up with. It had better work. She peeked in and saw officers standing, monitoring their advance and coordinating the final push while men ran commlinks between units. Three Dark Jedi were also assembled to view the impending slaughter. It was now or never.

A Sith sentry observed her approach. He pushed his chest out and held his rifle tightly. "You…dancer woman, you shouldn't be here; it's a war zone. Are you a fool?"

Rilia bit her lip at the label, but continued to smile. She walked up to him using her slinkiest glide and gave him a wink. "I'm not stupid. I know who's going to win this war and I want to be with the victors."

An officer turned and noticed her. He looked her up and down for a second before motioning her forward. "Wait sergeant, let her in. We could use some entertainment for the victory party," he said, walking up to Rilia to get a better look.

She gave him her best demure expression and thrust her hip out to accentuate her figure. "I'll bet you could." The officer leaned forward with a leering grin. Apparently, he thought that the victory party was already starting. After all, Republic resistance was at an end, right? He reached out with a finger to touch her ebony hair. Then, a cobalt shaft of light shot through the officer's heart. The man was dead before he hit the floor and Rilia sidestepped to lop the head off of the sentry. She tapped her commlink. "Dol, HK, green light!"

The Sith in the CP turned in shock and surprise and all eyes widened in unison as Rilia flooded the room with a Force Wave, hurling the enemy in all directions. Armored men crashed over tables and chairs, smashing sensitive electronics, throwing sparks into the air. Lights dimmed amid groans and cries while the Jedi charged in, creating blue arcs of energy with her weapon. A head flew here and an arm, there. She skewered a trooper trying to bring his rifle to bear against her. The three Dark Jedi shook off the affects of the Force Wave and fell back to regroup, stumbling over debris while radio chatter filtered through the air.

"CP, this is Four-Seven, Republic forces are flanking us on the barricades! Enemy HK droid and Mandalorians coming from behind. CP? CP? Respond…they're all over us! CP? We need reinforcements now! C -"

Unfortunately, the CP had its own problems.

The room rapidly filled with the acrid stench of burning electronics and seared flesh along with the snarl and pop of lightsabers. Rilia saw a man reaching for a commlink. He had to be stopped before he could call for help. She rushed at him and swung her weapon, but he half dodged, half stumbled out of the way. The radio operator tumbled over a holographic projector, smashing it to pieces, while a Sith guard drew his vibrosword. Rilia beat his blade away and flicked her sizzling blue rod across his face, shattering both mask and helmet. With a flick of her wrist, she flung his body into another man, sending them sprawling. Amid blaster fire, she swatted two bolts away and inhaled deeply. Expelling the air from her lungs she unleashed a wall of energy, throwing troopers about like rag dolls. Following her into the frenzy was T3, unleashing blaster shots and stun bolts into the enemy. It was complete chaos now.

"Go on, Tee Three! Join up with HK and finish them off!" she yelled at the little droid and he motored off.

As sparks blossomed around her, Rilia pressed to the door, where the three Dark Jedi turned to fight. They wore the dark gray coveralls of Sith Force adepts and their faces were hidden behind black masks to intimidate the weak…but Rilia was not one of the weak. A long time ago, she had worn a mask herself, but the one she wore had been far more frightening.

"What kind of dancer wields a lightsaber?" asked one Sith, glancing quickly at the others. His red lightsaber hummed in front of him and he leaned back into a defensive Soresu stance as he studied her.

Another Sith narrowed his eyes and made a snorting sound. He crept laterally, menacing her with the tip of his weapon. "We cannot let one lucky fool stop the designs of Darth Nihilus."

The third took an aggressive stance, one from Ataru with his lightsaber held in a reverse grip. "She is strong in the Force. Her head will make a great prize."

Taking flanking positions, they advanced a step before Rilia swung her right foot back crisply, flourishing her weapon before extending her hands sharply upward. She exhaled, letting the Force surge into her lungs, her limbs…her heart. A fury was taking hold. The three Dark Jedi's eyes widened over their face masks. Perhaps this was more than they bargained for. "She is using Juyo," one said, trying to remain confident.

Rilia stepped cautiously forward, sliding her feet across the metal floor, the shuffling of her soft boots whispering her warlike intent. Then, with a grunt, the three extended their palms as one and white lightning burst from them. The Jedi angled her blade across her face, devouring the deadly energy and the Sith took a step back. One hurled a terminal at her, but a wave of her hand sent it into the ceiling with a crash. She pointed to the floor and the metal tiles buckled at their feet, rupturing upward like a tidal wave and they barely scrambled out of the way as shards of durasteel splintered in all directions.

They maneuvered again, rushing back to surround her. She remembered an old lesson in which her master had told her that one opponent was the same as many. For a moment, she remembered poor Master Vrook, recently slain by that demented crone, Kreia. Even after her redemption he remained cold and distant. It would be a regret that would last a lifetime for her. Rilia refocused and advanced, foot crossing over foot, controlling the distance and tempo of the fight. In line with the Juyo Style, she would change stances to continually disrupt her opponent's timing, diffusing their attacks and pushing them slowly back.

Finally, the Sith decided to retreat no more. Their breathing changed. Their bodies tensed. They quickly shifted positions and came at her as one mind.

A red blade chopped laterally, while two others came from different angles. Rilia twirled her body at impossible angles and speeds with blue streaks slicing the air. She landed squarely to face her three opponents and all was silent except for the hum of Jedi weapons.

Two of the Dark Jedi blinked and their lightsabers fell from their grasp. They choked and staggered, followed by their precipitous crash to the deck. With one final gasp, the two joined the Force. The last Dark Jedi's weapon shut off and the emitter clattered to the ground. She had cloven the weapon in two.

Rilia advanced again.

Her remaining enemy drew an alien weapon; a sparkling, sickle-like blade attached to a duranium chain. This time, it was Rilia who blinked.

"Interesting weapon you have there," she commented as she slid her feet laterally, circling for an opening. She had never seen this weapon before and it made her nervous. What were its capabilities? What was its reach? How could she defend against it?

The Sith spun the sizzling sickle in a figure eight, picking up Force-powered momentum. "I would like to acquaint you with it further if you'd permit me."

He accelerated the downstroke and the blade tore past a dodging Rilia and sliced through a chair with a sizzle. The Jedi cut at the chain, but the Sith was too quick and the sickle came around again to rip down Rilia's left arm.

She cried out as smoke and blood spattered her robes, but there was no time for pain. The Sith's weapon shrieked by, forcing the Jedi backward and then to jump over another sweeping attack at her feet. Rilia cut at the swirling sickle again to no avail and the Dark Jedi laughed. Sweat trickled down her face and she knew she was losing. The alien weapon was too much for her to handle.

"You had me worried for a bit," he said, keeping his weapon twirling in front of him.

The Jedi forced herself to relax and she lowered her weapon, leaving herself open to attack. She knew that her weapon skill was useless in the face of this strange style. She would have to change tactics…use a different approach. The Force flowed into her being and her every cell now tingled with power. Her eyes were sharp and her mind clear. The Dark Jedi accelerated the blade at her head and she flicked her wrist to alter its course with her mind. The path of the sickle changed only a hair's breath and it glided by her skull. Blending with her opponent, she sliced the weapon's handle apart in perfect synchronicity with the attack. The sickle blade clattered to the floor, but the enemy stepped in and seized Rilia by the neck. She had not anticipated that move.

He moved inside of her cutting arc and flung her over his hip, accelerating the Jedi into the floor. Instinctively, her weak hand slapped the ground to break her fall, but the impact was still bone jarring. Her head spun and every nerve in her body screamed.

The Dark Jedi was on her immediately and put a vibrodagger to her throat, letting its movement slice the surface of her skin. She was at his mercy. She was beaten.

Rilia lay there and let her body go limp. There was nothing more that could be done. Her power was spent. All she could do was whisper, "Goodbye, Carth." There was so much regret…so many unfulfilled dreams. The man smirked and drew his weapon back for the kill. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Die!" a voice rang out from behind followed by a blaster shot. Blood and gray matter spattered on her face. The Sith crumpled atop Rilia, smoke wafting from his head. As the Jedi struggle under the dead weight, a giant of a man, clad in gray armor with a thick helmet, entered. Rilia had seen this armor once before on a man she had slain many years ago – The Mandalore.

The helmet tilted down, looking at her. The arms crossed. The head shook slowly. "Hrmph, the great Admiral Revan…on her back with a stranger atop her. How disappointing," he said coldly. Then, noticing the dancer's outfit beneath her Jedi robes, he added, "How far she has fallen." The voice was full of dark venom, bitter like a bad cup of caffa.

The Jedi continued to struggle. She was exhausted. Her arms wobbled weakly like strands of licorice. "Canderous, get this guy off of me."

He stepped forward and knelt beside her, putting his gauntleted hand to his armored chin. With his other hand, he tugged at the strap of her skimpy sequined brassiere, which was showing through. "To think you left your power…your glory…me…for _this_…. All of the death and destruction you wrought…my homeworld obliterated so that you could now turn a cheap profit, gyrating your body before pathetic, gawking crowds. Why did I ever follow you?"

A smidgen of power had returned to her and she scrunched her face up and the dead Sith levitated into the air, causing Canderous to fall back on his behind. The Jedi sat up, the Force now swirling about her and she took The Mandalore's hand. He had to know. He deserved that now. All of the deception had to end…at least for him. The Force was flowing through her once again and an aura radiated from her body.

"Know that what I did was for the greater good," she said, her voice resonating with inhuman tones. Images surged into Canderous' mind.

_Revan, dressed in her Jedi robes, sits with Carth, Jolee, Bastila, and Juhani in a conference room paneled in rich, earth tones._

"_We have a plan," Juhani says hopefully. Her catlike eyes show Revan that this has been much discussed and thought through. Revan wants to hear what they have to say. There is so much at stake._

_Jolee nods seriously as images of Darths Sion and Nihilus are projected from the holoemitter. "Revan, we know they're coming for you…and, by default, Carth and Sasha."_

_Knight Revan sighs deeply, wishing beyond hope for the endless conflict to vanish. The pebble that she had thrown into the lake all those years ago on Dantooine had rippled out to become a raging hurricane, feeding on the lives of millions. "What's your plan?" she asks, fatigue gripping her soul. She wants nothing more than to sleep._

"_You leave Carth and Sasha," replies Bastila._

"_Unacceptable." Revan grits her teeth and sweeps her hand downward across the table as if pushing the very idea away._

_Old Bindo sits beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to give her reassurance. She doesn't feel reassured. He takes a breath and speaks, "Then you put your loved ones at risk. Hear us out."_

_The Knight nods without looking up and Jolee continues, "We have to make this scenario air tight for the Sith to believe it. You are to take Canderous, HK, and Tee Three and go to the edge of the Outer Rim. Your cover is that you are seeking the true ancient Sith to do battle with them. There, you must leave your friends with the story that you can only continue alone."_

"_Again, unsatisfactory. I will not abandon my friends."_

"_Please Revan, we've thought this through," says Bastila calmly, her words soothing like a cool shower. "I never liked Canderous or that crazed droid, but they did the Republic a great service and I know they are wasting away here on Telos…out of loyalty to you they will not leave. By doing this, you release them to fulfill their own destinies, which the Force has told us will once again serve the Republic."_

_Revan cannot not defy the logic of Bastila's words and she nods reluctantly. "I owe Canderous much. He deserves to be master of his own fate. I only wish I would not have to release him this way."_

_Juhani interjects, "For him, it has to be this way. Anything else would be for your own vanity."_

"_And Tee Three?"_

_Jolee smiles. "He'll be fine wherever he goes. He's a tough little droid."_

_Revan takes Carth's hand and looks to each of her friends. "And then what happens?"_

_Bastila looks to the other Jedi, seemingly unsure this time. "Then, you return here under the assumed identity of a dancer for Starlight Entertainment. We've contacted Bib Surool and Lyn and they are on board."_

"_What?" Revan stands sharply, aghast. Her immense pride is insulted. "I will not be lowered to become some two-credit trollop in a see-through skirt. I am a Jedi Knight and an admiral of the Republic Navy," she says forcefully, emphasizing her rank and title._

_Master Bindo gently returns her to her seat. She feels the care and concern in his touch. "Do you want to be with Carth or do you want your pride. With a wee bit of synthiskin, no one will ever suspect you of being Revan and the danger to Carth and Sasha will pass."_

_The Knight shakes her hands, exasperated. "Gah!" She cannot compete with the old man's thinking. _

"_I'll take that as a yes," quips Jolee._

_Carth leans back into his seat. A roguish smile begins to form on his lips as he puts his hands behind his head. "You know, you looked pretty good in that outfit back on Taris."_

_Revan points her finger at each of them. "You owe me…you all owe me," she says with a reluctant smile._

The vision passed and The Mandalore removed his helmet, revealing his weathered features. The old scar on his cheek crinkled under his gray hair. He looked away and his breathing was labored. It was clear that he was conflicted.

"I thought The Mandalore wasn't supposed to remove his helmet before lesser beings," Revan said cautiously, tapping once again into her vast knowledge of Mandalorian culture. "Canderous of the Clan Ordo, the iron fist of the Mandalorians, I make no excuse for what I did to you years ago. I did what I had to do and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. If you hate me for that, so be it," she voiced unapologetically, jutting her chin out.

Canderous thought for a moment, seeming to decipher his own inner turmoil; she knew he had to justify why he had been left behind by the mightiest Jedi and how he had grown to hate the memory of her…of how he had felt dishonored…discarded.

Then, she saw it in his eyes as he looked into her's. Deep inside his gut, he knew she had honored his dream of becoming The Mandalore. Without her…and without her releasing him, the dream would have passed and faded into nothing.

"You are not a lesser being," he answered, forcing himself to keep eye contact, feeling ashamed at his hate and shortsightedness. It was not the way of Mandalore.

Revan stood and extended her hand, which he took after a moment. "There is no dishonor here. There should be no regrets for these actions. It was war," she said, gently reminding him of the Battle of Althir and of fallen Jagi. She then held her lightsaber cylinder over her chest, silent emitter downward as prescribed by tradition.

Canderous gulped hard as he drew his vibrodagger and held it over his armored chest, point down, and they stood, warrior to warrior. No more needed to be said.

With a stern nod, The Mandalore turned to go. He strode toward the door, but looked back. "I will be leading the boarding party to the _Ravager_ to destroy Nihilus. Care to come?" There was glint in his eyes now. Maybe it would be as it once was? "I have a few proton torpedoes we could toss around. It'll be like old times."

Revan smiled, but shook her head. "No, this is _your_ destiny. My time has passed. Remember me with your victories."

"I won't tell anyone I saw you." A faraway look came over his face as he replaced the great helm on his head. He then marched out to strike fear once more into the hearts of the enemies of Mandalore.

She watched him walk away. "Death is life," she whispered, using the Mandalorian battle cry. She had learned it intimately during the many times she had crossed paths with Canderous when they were bitter enemies during the war. The Jedi closed her eyes and a silent tear coiled down her cheek. She didn't realize how hard it was to let go. The past had to remain the past. And besides, the Exile had her own destiny to fulfill and it would not do to have mighty Revan mucking it up. She reached down and touched T3 with deep affection. "Go with him Tee Three. Take care of her too."

"Baaroot!"

"I know, my friend. I wish you could stay too, but your place is with her now. You have a great part yet to play in this drama." She knew he would give the greatest contribution to the peace of the galaxy and she would always remember him.

With that, the little droid rushed away. She knew it was the last time she would see him and it broke her heart.

**Citadel Station – Admiral Onasi's Office – One Day Later**

A sense of cautious elation swept Citadel Station - Darth Nihilus was slain by the Exile and the _Ravager _was destroyed. The rest of the Sith fleet was routed by the arrival of Grand Admiral Dodonna and Admiral Carth Onasi. Despite the damage done to the station, it was kept in orbit and the arrival of fuel from Vogga the Hutt eased matters greatly. Small parties had broken out all over the modules and people danced in the corridors. There was yet hope for the restoration project.

Carth Onasi sat at his luxurious desk, surrounded by trophies and military patches from across the galaxy. However, his prized possessions were two fishing poles that sat in the corner for him and his son, Dustil. He looked out of a window at the planet below, a once again green globe that shimmered against the dark background of space. It was just so beautiful and he realized just how close he had come to losing it all again…this time for good.

Standing at the door was the blue-skinned Twi'lek, Lieutenant Junior Grade Mission Vao, who ushered in the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ and led them to plush seats. "Admiral Onasi, your guests have arrived." He looked over to see her and she gave him a snappy wink, once again breaking military protocol. He had to chuckle. It would never change and he would never want it to. Dustil slid into a chair and poured a glass of Juma Juice for himself. Damn, he was proud of his son. Then, he caught the boy and Mission trading glances. He cleared his throat and Dustil blushed furiously.

Carth stood to greet the guests, shaking hands with them. He gave T3 a short rub on the droid's metal head and gave HK a smiling nod.

"Salutation: Greetings Admiral Meat…erm…Onasi."

The admiral then looked The Mandalore squarely in the eye and furrowed his brows. With a snort, he clapped the man on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Ordo."

"Likewise, Republic."

Carth chuckled at the familiar interchange. "Say hi to Lashowe." Apparently, the two became an item in the interim and the former Sith had settled on Dxun with the clans. Canderous nodded.

Then, a young, blonde girl of about 12 standard years entered and brought refreshments as the crew sat.

"My daughter, Sasha," Carth introduced. He then bowed to the Exile and her friends. "Telos owes you a debt of gratitude. You and your crew saved this station and my family."

The platinum blonde Exile smiled humbly. "Call me Mai-Lyn, please," she said with sincerity. "We have more journeys before us, but we were glad to have helped. Admiral, I do have one question though…what became of Revan?"

Carth feigned an anguished look. He knew that they had been close once. Revan spoke about her a lot, always in a positive light. He glanced down at his desk and wrung his hands. "I…I knew she would leave. I knew she would have a greater destiny than me or Telos. She left for areas beyond the Outer Rim. Madame Jedi, I do not know where your travels may take you, but…but should you encounter Revan…tell her that Carth Onasi is waiting for her," he said sadly.

Mai-Lyn sighed, seeing the pain in the admiral's face. "I will do that. Thank you, admiral, for your hospitality. May the Force be with you." She stood and bowed and, together with her crew, filed out of the admiral's office, escorted by Mission and Sasha. Carth bowed in return and felt an old, familiar pang in his chest. A great part of him wanted to be back on the _Ebon Hawk,_ sailing the stars, seeking adventure. Despite the dark and terrible time that it had been, he felt an odd nostalgia about it. After all, it was the journey that had brought his family together. He gazed over to his son. Damn, there was so much of Morgana in him – the smile, the eyes, the nose. Then, he thought of Dol's report and he thanked his lucky stars Revan had made him a Jedi and had taught him to use that lightsaber. Well, it was all over now. He tossed a fishing pole to Dustil.

"Get your bait, son. Let's take a shuttle to the surface. I think we're going to catch some dinner tonight. Tell your mother to get the oven ready."

The boy caught the pole with one hand. "She's not my real mother," he said with a hint of defiance. Carth gave him the evil eye and Dustil put his hands up, laughing. "Okay, okay, enough with the mean daddy look." Then, the boy looked down the hallway. "Alright, spill it, dad, what can I say to make Mission notice me?"

He knew this was coming. Plus, Mission often asked about his son while she was at the Academy. They seemed to have hit it off after they wiped out Korriban. It was about time Dustil had someone of his own that he cared about. "I don't think you have to worry too much, son. Just be yourself."

The boy nodded, seemingly satisfied. He turned to go and gather his supplies and Carth called after him, "Tell your sister to come along. I want to teach her too."

"You got it, dad."

As Dustil ran off, Carth sat again and laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned back. How did he come to deserve all of this? He thought about how much he had suffered and how his world had come crashing down all in a day. Would it happen again? He didn't think he could survive another disaster like that. Then, he chastised himself for such dark thoughts.

"Enjoy the moment, Carth old boy," he said, imitating Saul Karath, "enjoy the moment."

**Near the Shuttle Bay**

It had been a long and agonizing journey for Mai-Lyn. For ten years she had hidden in squalor, regretting the millions that had died in the Mandalorian Wars to save the Republic. For Revan, she had once bled and shed blood without a thought. Her fellow Jedi was her closest and most trusted friend at one time. But later, the dead haunted her every dream and soon, her every waking moment after Malak had obliterated Malachor V. Even though they were the enemy, so many innocents had perished in the blink of an eye. It was an event so powerful that it tore a gaping wound in the Force itself. Mai-Lyn began to doubt the righteousness of their glorious cause. Was it all for the greater good?

With the fall of the Mandalorians, she thought it was all over, but Revan wanted more. There was a hunger for power in her friend that she could not comprehend. Mai-Lyn could not take it any longer. She remembered sitting in a pool of her own vomit, too drunk to make any sense, telling Revan that she was done. She could still hear Revan's footsteps receding as their friendship was torn asunder. There was a point where she hoped her leader would die some glorious death and be done with it. Only guilt, regret, and madness filled her heart for a long time.

But much time had passed. They were just teens back then, so young and so full of blind passion. So much had changed. She wanted very much to see Revan now…to share her feelings. She had relied greatly on her friend back at the Academy…Revan's counsel was always something she could rely on. She imagined embracing the woman now, crying her pain into her shoulder. Revan would understand…she had been redeemed. But alas, it was impossible. Revan had gone beyond the Outer Rim to who-knows-where. No one even knew if she was still alive or had fallen once again. All she knew was that the Mandalore had hated Revan for years after being abandoned on some Podunk planet.

Then, there was a tremor in the Force. It felt like an ocean, hidden behind a dam. For the blink of an eye, the Exile thought she saw a raven-haired woman smiling at her. She gasped, but the woman was gone. It had to be her imagination…a spectre conjured by her wishful thinking.

"Something wrong?" asked little Sasha.

Mai-Lyn shook her head. "No…no, we should be going. Again, thank you and may the Force be with you and your lovely family."

Sasha and Mission gave them a deep bow as they boarded the _Ebon Hawk_ and Mai-Lyn looked around one last time, hoping to see that ghost from the past. She sighed, disappointed. Would she ever see Revan again? It did not seem likely. They were going to Malachor V, where the madness all began. In the poisonous wastes of the devoured world they would have to face Darth Sion, the man held together by nothing but the Dark Side. And, even if they overcame him, Kreia awaited them. Mai-Lyn sighed. Would there ever be peace for her?

A hand grasped her shoulder and she turned to see Mical. "Come, we should go," he said in that gentle, quiet voice of his. She nodded and turned away from the station. With that, they left for the final struggle.

**At the End of Things**

Revan lay in Carth's arms, warm against his chest. She played with his sideburns, twirling the hair with her fingers. He snorted a couple of times and then went back to snoring. She ran her finger along his ear, remembering the first time they made love on Manaan. He was just a bitter shell of a man back then, so angry and so paranoid. He had come a long way since then. Manaan would always have a special place in her heart.

Occasional snippets of memory would pop into her mind, showing images of her time with Malak. She did love him once…. Well, it was what she thought was love. She loved the power, loved the attention, and loved they way he would march to her drumbeat. An image came to her of being snuggled in his arms as they leaned against a Bilba tree in the snows of a Dantooine winter. Then, she saw herself slice his jaw away in a duel for Sith supremacy. Was she really to blame for his demise as he had said? She shuddered and Carth snorted in his sleep again.

"I love you," he mumbled, clearly dreaming about something. Was it about her or Morgana, she wondered. It didn't matter.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. This was true love, not love inspired by power. "You've completed me. All that I am is because of you."

He smacked his lips and made a groaning sound. That was good enough for her. Dustil was turning out to be a fine young man and Sasha was the apple of her eye. What more could she ask for? Pretending to be a skanky dancer was a small price to pay for her family.

A dim light began to blink, drawing her attention. It was the commlink. She had been hungry for news lately ever since Mai-Lyn and the _Ebon Hawk _had departed for Malachor V. She really did want to go along, but she knew that it was not her destiny. Seeing Mai-Lyn again…it was like seeing a ghost. If she could just have said hello…told her that all was forgiven and to ask her forgiveness. That was all she wanted. Surely, the Force could bend on that one small favor. But she knew otherwise. The Force was a harsh mistress and punished the disobedient. She couldn't risk it. Too much was at stake.

Revan tapped the commlink and sat at the desk. The image of Jolee coalesced and he winced, looking away. "For Force sake, Revan, put some clothes on. You're going to give an old man a heart attack."

She had to giggle a moment as she threw on a robe. "Sorry, Master Bindo. I'm sometimes absentminded these days."

"So what's changed, kiddo?"

She could see it in his eyes now. Something was wrong. She leaned up against the desk. "What is it, Jolee? You wouldn't call for nothing."

He pursed his lips, frowning. "You're sitting down, I see."

"Just tell me!"

He signed slowly, letting his shoulders hunch. "Darth Sion…Darth Traya…the Trayus Academy on Malachor V…all destroyed."

"Wha…what? That's great news!" Revan furrowed her brows, confused.

"Of course it is, kiddo. I was just pulling your leg."

"Oh, you…you miserable old man! You're lucky you're a whole sector away." She settled back into her chair and they both had a wonderful, care free laugh.

Jolee then became serious again. "There is something you should know though…."

"Tee Three…yes, I foresaw it in a vision. He's gone," she said as her eyes misted up. She wiped her nose with a sleeve.

Master Bindo nodded solemnly. "I'll miss him too. He was a bright spot on that cramped ship. I heard he saved the day."

"I would have expected no less from him. Thanks for sharing the news, Jolee. Carth will be relieved."

"Don't be so quick to send me packing, young lady. There's more."

"Oh? What more could there be than the mighty overthrow of Darth Traya ushering in an era of unprecedented peace to the Republic for over four-thousand years and the Jedi growing and prospering, helping the innocent and punishing the wicked?"

Jolee rolled his eyes. "So narrow minded are we. You know, there was an Ulu Beast on Kashyyyk that-"

"Am I going to have to Force Choke this out of you?" she asked, raising a finger at him.

"Hrmph…kids now days. No respect for the elderly."

She bared her teeth and shook the finger.

"Okay, okay," he said in resignation. "I've spoken to the Council. You probably haven't heard yet, but Master Atris went mad…sort of got high on some ancient holocrons. Mai-Lyn had to take her into custody. Atris is back on Coruscant undergoing…treatment."

Revan's eyes opened in surprise. "Really? She always was a bitch to me…I mean, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any hope for her?"

"We don't know yet. Master Vandar does wield a lot of power though. I remain hopeful. This brings me to my point here."

"It's about time."

Another eye roll.

"Okay, okay," said Revan. "Out with it."

Jolee snickered. "Well, the Telos Academy is without an instructor now. You've been offered the position, Master Revan."

Her eyes widened. "Wha…wait…what did you just say?"

He bowed his head. "Yes, that's Master Revan. The Council has asked that you travel there tomorrow and assume control. There are a number of Echani Handmaidens waiting for you."

"Yes, I recall them," she said, still not quite believing what was just said.

"One named Brianna will assist you in the transition. By the way, Bastila offers her congratulations."

Revan bowed her head. "Thank her for me and thank you too, Jolee. I don't know what to say."

"You just said it. In addition, someone named Juhani will be coming to join you. Her time with Master Quatra was well spent. She is considered an expert now in the Ataru Style. She seems to like this weird reverse grip for some reason."

Her heart leapt. That was welcome news indeed. "I look forward to working with her."

He nodded. "And a few others will be coming too – Mai-Lyn, that Atton Rand character, the quiet fellow, Mical, and that other firebrand of a woman, Mira. You two will get along nicely if you don't kill each other."

Revan snickered. "I'm sure we'll get to be good friends. So…is there _anything_ else? Or do I have to drag that out of you too, Master Bindo?"

Jolee looked behind her. "Yes, Master Revan, tell sonny to put some clothes on. You two…shameful, simply shameful."

Revan blushed again and turned to see Carth standing there, wiping his face. "Congratulations, babe," he said and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He started to pull her to the bed and Jolee rolled his eyes again. Just as he started to speak, Carth hit the commlink, turning it off.

Revan's mouth opened wide. "Oh, how rude!" she said as he undid the knot of her robe and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Not quite the word I was thinking," he said huskily as he slid the robe from her shoulders.

There was no use fighting. She let him spin her onto the bed. Oh, the things she could do with the Force…. As he put his hands on her bare hips to make love to her, she smiled up at him. "Carth, marry me."

He leaned down and kissed her ear. "With pleasure, Missus Onasi."

**The Telos Academy**

Revan stood on the shuttle platform, bouncing up and down like a kid waiting for a carnival ride. The Handmaiden, Brianna stood behind her, trying to calm her down.

"Master Revan, they will be arriving any minute. Please relax."

Revan couldn't calm down. It had been so long since she had seen her friends. Juhani would have some great tales to tell of her work with Master Quatra. And Mai-Lyn…what could she say? Would the woman scorn her, holding a grudge all these years? She hoped for the best, but prepared for the worst. Be professional…that was for the best.

"So, Brianna, what can you tell me about the Exile and her crew?"

The Handmaiden shrugged. "Well, the Exile is a powerful Jedi. I accompanied her for part of her journey and have a lot of respect for her. Atton…well, I didn't like him at first, but he changed. He became much more serious in the end. I like Mical, he's very scholarly. Mira was a little too brash for my tastes and I barely spoke to Visas."

Revan had to admit that Brianna was pretty honest. "What do you think of me?"

"You…frighten me."

Revan snickered, remembering her meeting with Atris and how she had threatened the Handmaidens. It took a while to clean out and properly dispose of all of those holocrons. The whine of a shuttle could be heard now and one came into sight. Revan's heart skipped a beat. It wouldn't be long now. The shuttle settled onto the platform and powered down. The hatch cracked open and a catlike face peered out.

"Juhani!"

A smile spread across the Cathar's face and they rushed together, wrapping their arms around one another. "I have missed you, Master Revan," she said in her distinctive accent.

"And I, you. Welcome to Telos, my friend."

Juhani stepped back and took a deep breath. She swept her hand back and pointed to the hatch. "Let me present the new staff of the Telos Academy," she said as they filed out and down the ramp.

Atton Rand immediately recognized her. "Master Revan…the dancer…oh, how stupid of me," he said, shaking his head as he put it together. "Do you remember me from the Mandalorian Wars?"

Revan nodded sadly. He was one of her top agents and Jedi killers from her war of vengeance on the Republic. "I do. I apologize for what I made you do. I hope we can work together now for peace."

He put his hand to his chin as if to think. Then, a roguish smile passed his lips. "I think I can make that happen."

Then, she saw Mai-Lyn. She had to gulp to keep her heart from bursting through her chest. "Knight Mai-Lyn T'Sing. Welcome to Telos. I look forward to working with you." Keep it professional…yes.

"Master Revan Onasi, thank you for hosting us. Congratulations on your marriage to Admiral Onasi. He is a fine gentleman. I will do my best to rebuild the Jedi and to serve you."

_To serve you._ Those words were all too familiar. It would be too easy to fall back into that role. "No…to serve the Order and the Republic. No one serves _me_ here."

Mai-Lyn nodded and gave her a faint smile. She seemed to approve. Revan began to look away, but stopped. What did she have to lose? She took Mai-Lyn's hand. "Forgive me. I did some horrible things to you. I nearly ruined your life. Forgive me."

Jedi T'Sing froze for a moment and then exhaled. "I…I've waited ten long years for this moment. I dreamt of it…envisioned it over and over in my head…the moment when you would beg for my pardon. I hated you for so long."

Revan's heart sank. She put her soul on the line and it was crushed. She started to turn away, but Mai-Lyn pulled her back.

"I forgive you, Revan. I forgive you," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks and she pulled the master into a tight embrace.

Revan held onto her tightly as she was wracked by sobs. Ten long years of agony had separated the friends…years of torment and regret. It all melted away in seconds as the two Jedi held each other and slid to the ground, laughing and crying at the same time. They pressed their foreheads together and Revan could smell the salty tears of her lost companion. Then, Revan pulled back and looked into her eyes. Mai-Lyn reached up and wiped away her friend's tears and swept errant locks of hair aside.

"Here, at the end of things," said Mai-Lyn, half choking and trying to force a smile, "let us forge a new beginning."

And now, they were both redeemed.

**Sixty Years Later**

At the end of things, sixty years later, a thin, frail old woman sat, watching the HoloNews in a luxurious home on the surface of Telos. Fragrant flowering bushes ringed the estate along with tall pines over lush grass. A babbling brook ran through the property over smooth stones. The entire mansion was designed in a decidedly Freesian style.

On the monitor, Sasha Onasi, the Queen of Freesia was retiring after a fruitful reign of many years, passing the throne to her son. She had served in the Galactic Senate and was known for her fairness and strength of character. She was a great supporter of the Jedi Council and a close friend of Masters Vandar, Bastila Shan, and Mai-Lyn T'Sing of the High Council.

The old woman, a dignified and still attractive matron with silver hair and a delicate face, pointed. "That's my daughter," she said proudly to two nurses who were standing nearby. The nurses had recently come into the home to care for the old woman who had been acting oddly in recent weeks, most likely the onset of dementia.

The two, a man and a woman, smiled to humor her. "Of course she is," they said in unison. Then, the holographic image of Admiral Mission Vao appeared, standing next to Intelligence Director Helos as they met with Vandar, Mai-Lyn, and Bastila. Admiral Vao had served for many years under Admiral Onasi, subduing the last of the Sith and bringing an enduring peace to the Republic. It was the work of Director Helos that infiltrated the Sith and uncovered their plots.

"Those are my friends," the old woman added with a big smile. "Mission married my son-in-law."

The nurses walked away with the man circling his finger around his ear. When they were far out of earshot, the woman chuckled under her breath. "Crazy old bat. She's completely senile…says she was Revan, the great Jedi Master and admiral of the Republic. Like _she_ could nearly conquer the galaxy…such a skinny old thing."

The two laughed heartily until they felt a presence. They turned and gasped; standing there, tall and powerful, was the old woman.

"I heard that," she said, lightning sparkling from her fingertips.

**W/N - **Thank you so very much, Jen. Holy moly, this rewrite ends my foray into KOTOR. We'll look at various POV's from Dustil to the Exile. The last scene is loosely based on Woody Guthrie, who became senile. In a hospital, he claimed he had written many songs and was a world famous musician. The doctors scoffed and located Guthrie's wife, who substantiated all of the claims, whereupon they felt a little foolish.


End file.
